MediEvil: The Hero that almost wasn't
by ravenf6
Summary: In ancient times, the Kingdom of Gallowmere found peace when Daniel Fortesque destroyed Zarok and ended his war. A time of prosperity has been long enojyed but now there's a new problem: Zarok's back. Rated T for violence My First Novelization fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own MediEvil, wish I did, though. I really don't know if I'll ever finish this story as this one is a novelization (of which this is my first attempt, so please be kind in your reviews).

MediEvil: The Hero that almost wasn't

Chapter one: The 'History' of Gallomere

"... So... that's what happened?" King Peregrin asked the messenger. Looking to the other side of the war room, lying on a stretcher was a armored soldier felled by an arrow sticking out of the helmet.

"Yes, your majesty."

The old king was beside himself as he recognized the warrior. "Daniel Fortesque. All those stories you've told... for this?" Only two words fitted this revelation: maximum embarassment.

"The soldiers say he was struck by the first arrow through his left eye." A young archer answered, at first glance he was a gangly minstrel but in reality he was Daniel's friend and second-in-command, Canny Tim . "We managed to destroy Zarok's demon army. But what now, my king? Fortesque, bungler as he is, was loved by the people."

"And I can't imagine them taking the news so easily." Perergin stroke his white beard for a bit, then summoned for his recorders. "I have made my decision. Let this henceforth be known to all: Daniel Fortesque, our greatest soldier charged headlong into the battle, felling demons in his stride, yet even his deathly wounds caught up to him, holding on until he destroyed the trecherous sorcerer Zarok, and fell.

Everyone in the room was silent as parchment quills scratched feverishly.

"On this day, a great crypt shall be erected at the cemetary wherein Sir Daniel will rest for all time, may his noble spirit rest in peace."

And so it was done, within the summer season, masons had put the finishing touches on the tomb, funeral rites were held, and the Hero of Gallowmere was buried with honors. The towns people, though heavy-hearted, could now be at ease, knowing thier champion knight would be hailed in the next life...the truth, however would be lost to history in secret accordance to the king's wishes.

Time marched on, a centuy had passed. Yet it stood still on a mountain far from Gallowmere. A great castle towering over the sea of clouds. No one lived here except for **_him_**... Deep in his laboratory, he leafed through the pages of an ancient spell book with bony fingers. His frame was so thin that he could easily be mistaken for a scarecrow, but this one was very much alive. Wearing only a red robe and a slighly horned headress, the sorcerer Zarok gazed at the spells and incantations with bulbous dark eyes. For 100 years he languished in his keep, cursing all of Gallowmere for his exile.

_Where is that...Aha.. _The shriveled man mused silently as he gazed at two words written in bold crimson letters: "The EverNight." _Now then..._ Zarok turned to the next page and found another spell he had be researching, "The Spirits." After scratching his nose in contemplation. Zarok felt a thin smile spread on his taut face. Then he reached for his conduit of magic; a great trident fashioned with a ruby truncheon and left the great stone keep...

The moon shined brightly that night over Gallowmere, the people were snug in thier beds after the day's toil, but littte did they know of the horror that would soon emerge. Zarok was now standing at the cliffs overlooking the whole country. He grinned wolfishly to himself: now was the hour for his revenge.

With trident in hand, Zarok created two crimson spheres and sent them skywards, then at pinnacle of thier ascension, he focus his magiks around himself exploded the spheres, creating a sonic boom that echoed across the horizon...phase one was now in motion.

Gallows Town was dead quiet as Zarok graced its cobblestone streets. Everyone was locked in thier homes as expected. The skin-and-boned sorcerer mused over how many times he cursed the citizens' simple way of life, as he neared the town fountain, he called upon the dark powers once again. spindly bolts of arcane energy whisped through the town, seeking out something.

A family was asleep in thier beds as the magical anomoly slithered into thier home, then just as quickly it stuck; screams of alrarm rang out not only here, but all the homes in the vicinity. Windows were thrown open, glass panes shattered, it was a surprise attack of the supernatural kind. When the dust settled, strange appiritons floated out of the house holds and into the streets. Zarok took a grim pleasure as he absorbed these spirits into his body. Now his magic was tempered. As a side bonus, the striken townsfolk emerged from their homes, bearing axes and fying pans, thier eyes hallow and mesmerized. _How thoughtful, these fools will serve me as a living army._Zarok thought to himself.

Zarok's next stop was the cemetary, he scowled as he llooked at the gates, apparently they named the cemetary after that idiot Fortesque, but that deterred him only for a second. As he walked through the graves, Zarok noticed something pleasing. The dark aura given off by his magic was reacting with everything in the area, trees became gnarled and contorted, pumpkins sprouted evil faces, but worst of all, coffins began to pop from the ground like daisies. One such coffin swung open, a long dead corpse shambled out moaning a shrill cry; the dead has risen, and with it, a new dark age for Gallowmere had descended...

I know this is a bit short, but if you leave a review and bear with me, I may continue this fic. Thank you and good night.


	2. 2 Luck be a dead guy tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own MediEvil or its characters with one exception. The Keeper of the Halls.

MediEvil: The Hero that almost wasn't

Chapter 2: Luck be a dead guy tonight.

Zombies began to moan and shamble free on their former earth beds. All thanks to Zarok's magic. Thinking that would be that, the sorcerer left to continue his revenge. But then he stopped at a small crypt. "...I don't believe this." Zarok spat out indignantly. "They actually made a grave for that worm-ridden idiot! I'll show him what for." He stormed to the nearest window and peered in. Sure enough, he saw laying on a stone alter of sorts was the armored remains of his enemy; a skeleton wearing a suit of armor covering everything but his head which was now a skull and his arms half up to the elbow joints were covered in the frayed sleeves of a red tunic under the armor. "... You worthless bag of bones. Not even you can do anything about it...still no one ever said you'd stay in one piece for all eternity..." With a point of his shriveled finger he zapped the bony skeleton. "See how you enjoy the afterlife without a jaw, Fortesque!" Zarok left with a recriminating laugh.

After Zarok left, something strange happen. The haze of dark magic crept into the lonely crypt where Dan laid. It began crackling a strange light around the armored skeleton. Images long forgotten began to flood around the corpse..

An ominous sunset heralded the onset of the battle. A knight in armor looked at his troops before nervously gazing at the enemy. Scores of demons in the service of Zarok the necromancer. The soldier signaled his men to charge. Their shouts roused even the most craven of cowards as their leader broke away towards the enemy.

Zarok was seated upon a throned dais as he watched the Army of Gallowmere begin their advance. Easy way to fix that.."Fire." He bid his archers and immediately the skies became dotted with a rain of death.

It was coming down to the wire, both army were closing the gap when the arrows dived to the ground. One lone soldier was stuck down in his stride. He flopped dead on the spot whereas his whole battalion clashed with Zarok's unholy demons...

Then, as if from a dream, the skeleton rose off his bed. A eye popped into his right socket, he had to remove a cobweb that wrapped his left socket. A thought occurred to the armored bag of bones as what teeth he had left curled upwards in a grin. It was alive! There was only one thing to do:... it scratched its bony sides and let out a yawn. Satisfied, the bag of bones walked towards the gloom of the crypt. Just then, a goat-headed gargoyle on the wall came to life:

_"It has risen again! Sir Daniel Fortesque, see? The Hero of Gallowmere... who fell at the first charge!"_ the head tried hard not to laugh.. _"The fog of war and the shrouds of time conspired to turn the arrow fodder into the savior of the day... but we knows better..."_

Dan did not like that commentary. "I'll show you!" He thundered... in spite of the fact he had no jaw, so he ended up speaking in a a rather muffled voice.

_"Funny talk coming from a dead guy with no jaw!" _

"Why you little!"the thought hit him then. "Hey! what happened to my?-" He squawked feeling where his jawbone should be.

_"Let it alone."_ A second voice said. A second goat gargoyle had been listening the whole time. _"Fate has given it a second chance."_

"Huh?" Dan asked.

_"A chance to forget the ignoble truth:"_ The more kinder ornament elaborated. _"A chance to defeat Zarok and live up to the legend. We hopes it does well."_

"What?" Dan asked in surprise. "Zarok's alive?"

_"Everyone thought you killed him, Dan. But alive he is. So time to shake the dust off your bones and get to business, wot?"_ the gargoyles then returned to their silent states.

What a shock to wake up and find out that things are bad. Dan walked to interior of his crypt and pondered this and more. he found his weapon, a a slightly dulled sword mounted on the walls, but he had to backtrack a bit to find his shield, a round piece of copper emblazoned with a matching checkerboard skull, the standard of Gallowmere. "Hmm... has it been 100 years already?... I need to clean up this place up." The gargoyles couldn't believe it, all of Gallowmere was in danger and here was Daniel Fortesque wiping the floor with a piece of tattered curtain. Dicing off spider webs with his sword. "Hey! Here's something you don't see!" Dan said amused. He found a bag gold coins. Probably a tribute from grateful villagers. Satisfied with his quick clean up, Dan walked towards the stairs that led to the surface when something weird caught his eye- "What IS this?" A strange green goop like mist eked from the top of the stairs. Right next to the gates was an open book and a yellow hand that seemed to beg for something. Dan walked up to the book and began to read:

_This green goop is the residue left behind by Zarok's magic. A most foul byproduct! Follow its slimly, stinky trail to track down Zarok's dark odyssey through Gallowmere._

Before Dan could ponder what was going on, he suddenly found himself engulfed in a blinding white. Dan had to shield his eye from the intensity of the light.

"Daniel Fortesque..." A wispy voice crept from the bright.

"Who's there?" Dan called out.

Instead of an answer, the blinding lights dimmed. Dan saw a sight he had only seen once before. A mysterious edifice that existed out of time. The Hall of Heroes. As he opened the large wooden doors, a stranger in shrouded robe beckoned him in. "Enter, Fortesque. There is much to talk about."

Slightly irked, Dan walked into the darkened halls, though his ears have long decomposed from his body, he could still hear his metallic shoes clanking off the cobblestone floor. "So... what do you want from me?"

"I am but an emissary sent of this domain. You know of this place, don't you?":

"..Um, only that the greatest heroes in the world come to live here once they die."

"Correct, I have brought you here to tell you... your membership has been revoked."

"WHAT!" Dan was so shocked that his eyeball nearly bulged out of its socket.

"This hall is no place for losers and posers like you. Were it up to me, I would kick your cuirass out of here... but that is not my decision."

"Then why am I here?" Dan asked in anger.

"Because there may be a way for you to prevent this fate: There is a certain object in Gallowmere. Find it, and there may be hope for you yet."

"How will I know what it is?" Dan asked in confusion. "You speak in riddles too much."

"You'll know when you'll find it."

Pretending to understand what the cryptic clue meant, he turned around and started to leave. "By the way, what do they call you?"

The specter raised his hood slightly. "... Men know me as the Keeper of the Halls... But you can call me Griff."

Shrugging his armored shoulders, Dan began to leave.

"One more thing!" Griff called out.

"What?" Dan asked as his head did a 180 degree turn.

"About that yellow hand in your crypt. Look for the star rune, it'll unlock the crypt for you."

"Why would someone lock up my place if I haven't left?" Dan asked confused.

"Grave robbers, mostly." The keeper answered.

After turning his head straight, Dan left the Hall to another blinding light. When that ceased, he was back in the crypt. Rubbing at his eye with a bony hand, he scoured the crypt and found what he was looking for: A yellow stone with a star engraved on it that radiated a quiet aura of magic. "So this is the rune, eh?" He spotted another open book nearby and for the heck of it, read its contents:

_These runes were created long ago by wizards and witches who sought to contain the magical forces in Gallowmere, however they could only use them to seal away certain areas. Place the rune in the hand with its corresponding aura to open up these sealed areas._

Dan walked back to the gate and deposited the star rune into the yellow hand. The gates flew open on the spot. "So just match them with their color? Why didn't say so?" He walked up the stairs and found a few more effects waiting for him. A bundle of throwing daggers, and a large bottle of something green he had no idea what was in it. As he picked it up, Dan could feel the contents swirl around his bones, making him feel slightly stronger. _Better look out for more of this stuff. _He thought as he left the crypt.

Having smelt the cold air of the living world was something strange for Dan. It felt good, but it now meant he had to get down to work. Taking out his sword and shield, he walked down the hills into the cemetery. He walked down the twisting path, gazing at the gravestones of old and recent graves of the dead. A few feet away, Dan saw something burst out of the ground; a wooden coffin. "What the?"

Something green, shriveled and ugly came out of the coffin, dressed in a calico death shroud, it shambled towards Daniel moaning with its foul breath and writhing fingers reaching out towards him.

"ZOMBIES!" Dan shrieked as he ran like crazy. The cadaver shambled behind the terrified knight around the area, dodging tombstones, kicking over wooden grave markers and the like. After three minutes of this, Dan got tired. "That's it, I'm putting you down just because your breath stinks!" He sliced at the zombie's chest, knocking the latter back a few feet, spurting out green blood from the wound. "EW!" Despite the grossness of up close graphic combat, Dan stabbed and sliced the creep until it moaned its last. A strange red spirit flew out of the corpse and into the skies. "That was disgusting. But... that wasn't so bad." With his confidence slightly reinforced, Dan continued into the graveyard. Up the hill and round the bend, he sliced down two more zombies waiting for him.

When he reached the end of the path, it split into two, surrounding another crypt. Three more zombies were waiting. "What a pain in the plate." Dan lamented. Then something caught his eye, a green rune stone depicting the earth. He charged into the zombies, slicing them down, but not before being bitten by one of them.

Going down the road once more, he found a small stair flight and even more zombies shambling around. One quick sword dispatch later, Dan found a closed door way and a red rune hand. "Hmm... It's not green... but what if?" Dan placed the earth run in the hand hoping it wasn't choosy, but to his dismay, the rune shot out of the hand and landed on his skull, knocking it into his armor.

"Are you colorblind?" An angry voice thundered. "You need a red chaos rune for this door! Now take your grubby rune and get outta here!"

Dan grumbled as he put the rune up his sleeve. Once he popped his head out of the armor, two green sights were before him: a rune hand, and a a gushing green mist from the ground. "Now what?" He walked into the mist and felt something akin to the green bottle he picked up earlier. "Hey, this helps!" Then he toddled to the green rune hand and gave it the earth rune. A nearby gate creaked open and yet even more zombies shambled out to kill him. One of them wore rusty armor and had trouble walking around. "Hey! You owe me money!" Dan pointed his sword towards the dead knight before slicing him and his zombie brethren to nothing.

Instead of getting his payment, Dan found something better. A glowing red stone that he knew was the chaos rune he had been looking for. Eager to shut up the grumpy hand that asked for it, he jammed it into the former's grip

"OW! Not so hard, will ya? I'll let you in so just leave me alone, ya big bully!" the spirit of the rune hand whined as it opened the doors, leading to more zombies and a cobblestone path. Dan now sliced down the zombies with gusto, showing no fear he had before.

At the end of this path, Dan found a book and an angel statue with several locked paths all around. "...'Nothing remains hidden under the gaze of the Angel.'" Dan read. "What does that mean?" He kicked the statue and heard a creak. To his surprise, the angel turned until its gaze fell upon a closed gate, the latter of which creaked open. "Hey! It worked!" Dan cheered for a bit before entering further. The first path lead down a stone path that ended at a stone obilesk on top of a hill, with more zombies awaiting a second death. Following the road down the other side of the hill, Dan 's feet hit upturned earth, and five more zombies to kill..

"This is getting old." Dan scoffed. What next?...Oh." Dan climbed up a small ledge to find a treasure chest filled with gold and another gargoyle head of the wall, but unlike the kindly yet smarmy faces in his crypt, this gargoyle looked a bit mean and demon like. Still, Dan poked at it with his sword, his result caused the head's yellow eyes to glow.

"_Foolish warrior."_ The gargoyle said. _"I will take your gold!"_

"So... what are you?" Dan asked unimpressed.

"_I am the Greedy Gargoyle! I was mounted here for one purpose only; to take your gold.! Mwa ha ha ha!"_

"And I should do it why?" the dead Dan asked.

"_If you give me your gold..."_ the gargoyle said in a nonthreatening voice.. _"I'll... um... say, are those throwing daggers I see?"_

"Yeah. What of it?" Dan asked.

"_Give me forty coins of gold, and I'll give you some more daggers."_

Dan thought about the offer for a bit, tapping his bony brow for a second. "Alright."

"_Wise decision, my chum...p."_ The greedy gargoyle grinned as a mess of daggers spilled from his mouth.

"Why are you here anyway?" Dan asked as he scooped up his purchase

"_Because of my greed._" the gargoyle answered. _"In exchange for an immortality of collecting wealth, I must give stuff like those daggers in return."_

"So you're a merchant gargoyle?" Dan pressed. "Sounds fair enough, see ya."

Dan backtracked his way to the angel and swiped at it again. The next path that opened was a short one. But in it he found what appeared to be a chalice of Gold, with a violet radiance glowing inside. "Hey, a cup." Dan grasped it in his skinless digits. "Now I don't have to worry about going thirsty." Pocketing the chalice in his sleeve, Dan whacked the angel until a third path was open. This path held a good harvest as Dan found another chest of gold and another green bottle to add to his growing collection of stuff. He jumped down into the dirt area where the gargoyle merchant was and proceeded with his quest, dispatching zombies in his stride. After crossing a slightly flooded portion of graves and zombies, Dan found a gateway garnished with the green slime from his crypt. And another goat gargoyle head mounted nearby. It came to life no sooner than he approached the architectural beast.

"_Tread softly-" _the gargoyle began in a grim voice. "_Zarok awaits beyond these Gates! The master meets with the Demon from the Mausoleum, hatching plots of purest evil!"_

"Zarok!" Dan asked surprised.

"_Forgotten nobodies would be wise to make themselves scarce!"_ The gargoyle finished in a hastened , careless voice, much to Dan's annoyance.

"...At least what you speak is for free, unlike your greedy cousin." Dan scowled to the gargoyle as he followed the slime, onto Zarok's trail once more...

End of chapter 2

Though it took 9 minutes to clear the graveyard in the game itself, it took me longer to write the bloody thing! With the on-the-side humor between the gargoyles (goat will give advice while demon will be the merchant), and the Griff the Keeper bit, I thought this would add a bit of life the the chapter. Next time, Daniel visits the Hall of Heroes and finds that with Zarok around, trouble isn't too far behind. If you leave a review on your way out, I would most appreciate it, but mind you, no flames allowed. See you next time.


	3. Hilltop Headaches

Author's notes: It's been a long time since I've written much of anything. I have little excuses to offer outside of boredom, work, school and other life problems. Upon rediscovering my love for this game a bit, I've decided to continue my fanfiction ventures with more of Sir Daniel's misadventures, so to those that have seen my works and awaited more, I am sorry for taking so long to answer back. For those that have just started reading my works, I welcome you. It is my wish that if God willing I can continue writing stories like this while still being able to juggle all the stuff I have to do. I would be happy if you were to leave a review upon reading the chapter, but for now, it's time for another cadeverous caper with the bravest coward that lived,... and died, ... and then lived again.

Disclaimer: I don't own MediEvil, or the Wizard of Oz Scarecrow song bit used in this chapter. I did create the character Griff, so that's another story.

-MediEvil: The Hero that Almost Wasn't-

Chapter 3: Hilltop Headaches.

Daniel Fortesque found himself confused, he was certain he was in the cemetery, yet found himself magicked into an already familiar place, just be certain, he consulted a nearby gargoyle, who apparently, was waiting for his arrival

"_Welcome to the Hall of Heroes, where the bravest warriors from history spend eternity, feasting, singing and arm wrestling! If they think you are worthy enough you may be able to persuade them into giving you a new weapon."_

Before Dan could ask a question, Griff's shrouded form emerged from the nether. "I was wondering when you show up again, Sir Dan. Have you brought it with you?"

"Um... brought what"

"It's the very reason you're here, Dan. Give it to me." Griff asked .

Rather than answer the caretaker, Dan rummaged through his armor, pulling out everything he collected so far. Eventually, Griff stopped him when he at last produced the golden chalice from the cemetery.

"Geez, Dan, ever heard of a haversack?" Griff asked as he scooped up the chalice.

"Well, I have been _dead for a hundred years._" Dan shrugged sarcastically.

"... Follow me."

Dan followed Griff into the great hall, now furbished with lit torches in the sconces, banners and tapestries hanging on the walls, and the mighty oak table was cleaned, it looked more like an edifice fit for a king.

"So what's this cup thingy for?" Dan asked

"It's a long story, Dan.." Griff walked behind a pedestal with the chalice in hand. On top of it was a book of sorts, the hall keeper flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Listen well, Fortesque to what I have to tell you. The cup you have brought me is an artifact known as the Chalice of Souls. It collects the souls of those slain in battle, and if enough souls are absorbed into it, the chalice becomes corporeal, allowing you to take it... ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"...Huh?" Dan asked, he held his skull in his hand looking unusually poised. "Sorry, my head was elsewhere."

Griff groaned in exasperation before he continued. "Because of your dishonorable death, your place here is question of being surplus to quota." He pointed to a lone alter set against the wall. "The other heroes are willing to forgive your crimes one condition. If you can gather all the chalices scattered throughout Gallowmere and prove yourself a True Hero, then you will be forgiven. Though I don't know why they bothered to..To tell you the truth, you shouldn't even be alive.. looks like you have Zarok to thank for that .

"It's as simple as all that?" Dan asked hopefully.

"No." came a harsh answer. "The other chalices are more cleverly hidden, some of them guarded by ferocious monsters. Which is why they have decided to another amendment to your quest."

"Such as?"

" Offer the chalices you've collected as homage to the heroes here and they may help you. Try it over there and see?"

Daniel looked around and saw one of the statues glowing with a pale green light. He felt a little sad as he recognized the statue's likeness, a gangly looking bard with a crossbow resting under his right hand. Dan placed the gold chalice before the statue and to his surprise, the statue came to life!

"_Captain Fortesque! It's me, Canny Tim. Does the battle go well?"_

"Not too good." Dan moaned.

"_How I wish I could fight at your side again, sir... but hold! You could take my crossbow! It's got rapid fire and you can ricochet the darts off the walls to shoot around corners. I used it at the Battle of Gallowmere. After you were slain, I used it to slay Zarok's champion, Lord Khardok, a clean kill through the eye at some several hundred yards away-"_

"GET ON WITH IT!!!" Dan thundered impatiently.

Tim became irked at the interruption. _"Not that there's anything clever about shooting someone in the eye, sir.."_

"Watch it!" Dan threatened, the eye comments were annoying him.

"_Duh! Goodbye, sir." _

With a sheepish answer, Tim became solid stone once more, but not before his crossbow poofed in front of Dan. He looked pleased as he examined the weapon,from composition to twang.

"A little rough, don't you think?" Griff asked. "I mean, he was a friend of yours, after all."

Dan sighed. "Yeah, maybe I'm just having a bad day."

"All the more reason to collect the chalices and put an end to Zarok's madness. Now off you go, your not-so heroics are stinking up the place."

Putting the Hall of Heroes behind him, Dan emerged from the gloom, now he was at the heart of the cemetary, chills began to creep down his spine as he remembered tales saying this area was haunted... at the top of the great hill was situated the center of the area; the Hilltop Mausoleum. Every once a week, sermons were held here when there wasn't the funeral on the side, but there was a legend about that place, Dan recalled, that made it infamous..

Zarok had come here looking for the rumored demon who ruled the mausoleum, but as he started towards the door, something stirred his curiosity, he peered down from the hilltop and was suddenly inflamed. At the far end past the graves, he spotted a familiar annoyance in the form of a skeleton-at-arms. "So, even from the shackles of death, my old enemy pursues me." Zarok spoke aloud. A sneer on his shriveled face melted into a grin "You are too late, Fortesque, already my army has risen from the grave. You will Never leave this necropolis!" laughing wickedly, Zarok plunged his trident into the ground, casting magical waves at two gargoyle statues flanking the mausoleum entrance.

The stone creatures opened their mouth s and began to spew boulders that rolled down the squifly path down the hill, ending at a pond of lava at the base.

Dan sliced down two zombies before they could let out their callous moans as he gazed at his surroundings. The road to the hill top was near his left, as was a stone hut. "Yeesh, zombies, zombies and more zombies!" Dan snided as he cut down what seemed to be a disorganized mob of the living dead. To his dismay, a few of the gangrene shamblers grabbed him from behind. Despite struggling with all his might, Dan could do nothing since all the muscles he had were bones. "Get your grimy hands off me..." Dan suddenly remembered; he still had his sword. Taking a chance, he concentrated on his weapon then before they could begin their assault, Dan's sword flashed in a mighty arc, shredding the cadavers like wheat before a scythe. "...I always wondered if that trick would work." Dan groaned as he grabbed his head to stop the spinning. With the zombies laid back to rest, Dan headed towards the right eastern section of the hillside. He found a few loose graves, a campfire burning, and a doorway built into the cliff blocked off with a boulder. Dan found a book and leafed back towards the beginning. Apparently, an archeologist was planning to explore Gallowmere through its many secret passages. . The last entries were scwarled hastily, but Dan was able to decipher the last passage:

_Of great archaeological Interest. Destroy the boulder and plunder the valuable treasures within._

"...Looks like the zombies ran him of." Dan mused. He looked around and found a large boulder fixed into the cliff side. He reached for it and started to pull. "It's stuck.." Dan pulled harder... nothing, then he dug in his metal shoes, sucked in the air and pulled with all the might his backbones could muster. The strain was so great that Dan would turn red with sweating beading all over his face if he was not already bereft of his bodily effects. Still, the boulder did not budge. "Why you, I oughta-" Dan kicked the boulder: not very smart. "OW!! oww, ooh, ugh, ouch..." the skeleton screamed as his hopped about clutching his stubbed toes. After his fit of pitiful moaning, Dan took a closer look at the stone, then he drew his short sword and sliced it.. no luck. "There has to be a way to get rid of this rock." He tapped his skull in thought. "...It's hard to think when nothing's left up there.._ If I only had a brain_.." Dan sang to himself as he backtracked towards towards to the lava pond. It was a problem, even worse, the road leading to the Mausoleum was riddled with boulders rolling down to the pool. Dan thought about this then an idea came to him.He put his skull atop the pommel of his sword and raised the blade above his is shoulders. "Hee hee, I can see everything!" Dan giggled at his new discovery. "I should call this trick the 'peris-skull'." To the left of the pool, he saw a gateway sealed off by boulders. "No surprises there.." further left, he saw a campfire and even more zombies near a stone shed. They were eager to meet Dan for dinner but a few servings of sword slices to the guts silenced their appetites forever. Sadly for Dan, there were a few late guests hungry for seconds. Upon seeing a meal to go, they promptly gave chase. Dan spotted a chest of sorts not too far away; but this one was different: marked with a skull-and-crossbones pattern. "Hmm?" Dan sliced the chest open and saw a small black gem. Oblivious to the zombies behind him he examined the gem but was in for a shock: once the gem hit the ground, it exploded with an archaic force, the zombies close by were overcome by the concussive push and were instantly slain. Poor Dan was thrown over a wall behind him, back to where he first came it.

"Ow, if I had ears, they'd be ringing." the undead knight grumbled as he got up. Something caught his attention; a book. Seeing no zombies in sight, he grasped the ends with his bony digits:. "_..some obstructions... club and other weapons?._... Where's a club?" The area was pretty small so there was one way to find out for sure: Dan needed to get to high ground. He headed towards the mausoleum path and cleared the lava with a running jump. The next sight took Dan by such surprise his bulged nearly twice in size! The boulders were rolling down the hill more quickly than before. "Yipes!" Dan screamed as leaped over one that would have squashed him flat, only to barely dodge three more in tandem. Without time to panic. Dan scrambled up the path, but an orange boulder took him unexpectedly, he had barely time to raise his shield before the impact knock Dan down the hill. The knight saw a odd,hunchback-like zombie charge at him,but a brief flash of his short sword saw the green skinned creep dead. A second creep tackled Dan to the ground and began to bite at him. "OW! Hey, can't you see I don't have any skin!?" Dan protested as he fumbled for his sword, it took a bit before he severed the assailant's head and arms from its body. "That guy must have been a grubber... another chest, huh?" Dan mused as he walked across the red dragon etched into the ground. Dan opened the chest and grinned: a club! It is as simple as it looked; a big brown piece of wood with a heavy head. A book nearby as well. Dan quickly scanned it's writings: _The club is a crude, but effective weapon! Bash with it! Burn with it! But beware, one bash too many and it will break!_

Grinning with glee, Dan ran across the area to the boulders blocking the gate and shattered his way free. "Sweet!" Just then, an idea came as if a lit candle appeared over Dan's head. He ran over to the cavern that gave him so much trouble and with one mighty swing, the rock was reduced to dust. As Dan wandered in, he realized the cave was actually some kind of hall, the walls were slates of fines stone with torch scones, the most interesting of all was the gargoyle head that coughed and sputtered. " _Aaaah- fresh air!_" It sighed, then turned it's yellow eyes towards Dan. "_We hates these dark old caves and their filthy stench of old witches. A coven of the warty old hags lived here once- unholy fires burning all night while they brewed up unspeakable muck in their cauldrons."_

"That must be rough." Dan said in his hallow voice.

The gargoyle head nodded. _"They moved on years back but the smell still makes our eyes sting."_

Then the ornament turned dormant again.

Dan thought about it a little. He remembered telling King Peregrin a few tales involving witches when he was alive. They were pretty good for chills on hot summer nights. One time he tried asking Zarok what he knew about witches but to his disgust saw the sorcerer with a dead cat... those were different times thought, now the shriveled old man was launching a coup against the kingdom and he was the only standing keeping Gallowmere from suffering a horrible fate. Steeling his courage, Dan strode through the door at the end and sliced down two zombies unawares. This room was larger than the hall, with two flights of stairs. The telltale moan of more zombies were apparent. Dan walked across the smaller stairwell and made short work of the moaning cadaver. Right against the wall was a bookshelf, but it looked out of place, thought Dan. He reached for a book but regretted it when he saw some of the contents in this book: _The complete fool's guide to alchemy, How to gather more Eyes of Newt in 3 nights or less, How to get your skeleton Its Whitest.._ the list went on, but Dan crammed the book back as he felt himself turn green. Not wanting to know what other macabre interests these witches had, he smashed the bookshelf with his club and found another room at its end. A solitary torch lit up the small round chamber, there were four more bookshelf s standing around the room, but there was a solitary book open on its pedestal. "... What can be worse than learning all that freaking stuff?" Dan asked himself as he read the book, which-to Dan's relief, was something interesting:

_-A GUIDE TO COVENS-_

_ -for witches and witchcraft enthusiasts_

_A Witches Coven would reach the height of its power only when all of their Sacred Flames were alight._

_Witches have been known to offer help to the questing adventurer, yet they are a reclusive people and have to be summoned by the aid of mystic charms or Talismans._

"Hmm, now where does one find these talismans?" Dan mused as he returned to the coven interior. He climbed the stairs again and found a zombie guarding the upper floor, a few quick sword thrusts put soon put the creature out of its misery. Dan didn't like what he saw on the other end, this room had six prison cells holding zombies behind steel bars, half-crazed with hunger and fury.. "Ugh.. wait a minute there's gold in here, another shield,... a vial of that green stuff... and a Chalice!" Indeed one of the Chalice of Souls was behind a set of steel. There was a unlit scone it the center of the room, but Dan lamented what it meant, he would need to light it up an release the inmates. One quick rundown the stairs later, Dan used the club as a makeshift torch and ran back, carrying the flame like some sort of sacred symbol held for a set of games in another country Dan couldn't remember at the moment. As he put the flame to the sconce, the zombies lunged for him. Dan screamed as he ran around, dodging the dead that doggedly wanted to kill him, it was after they crashed together, that Dan found the break he wanted, he drew his short sword and hacked them down as they came. When the last zombie had been slain Dan took a moment to soak in the victory. While he was a coward, he was pleased that now he could hold his own against the shambling dead. As he claimed his spoils, Dan saw an unusual relic; a golden star set in a circle.. he examined it carefully... "This must be one of those talisman thingies, then." After stuffing all this and a hard earned chalice down his suit Dan left the coven and headed back to the hill, the boulders still being churned from the gargoyle statues on top. "Oh great, the boulder run again." This time though, Dan had an easier time, jumping over boulders when he could, blocking the rest with his shield. While copper wasn't made to take too much punishment, Dan found replacements as he made his way towards the top, with two bags of gold as a bonus. The gargoyles on top realized that this knight as no pushover, to stop him they would need to get serious, and verily did they spewed their payloads at a frantic rate. Dan tried to hurry to the top, but it was n uphill battle, his shield was wearing out from the onslaught of rolling stones, then an orange boulder squashed him from above. Dan popped himself out from his newly made imprint and made a mad dash up the path. Tired, battered, and out of breath, Dan cleared the top when the two gargoyles that have given him so much grief turned their heads towards each other and talked in a grim tone. "... _We have failed the Master! We give our lives!" _Dan watched as the statures began to burn, then explode into tiny flaming rocks. The Mausoleum was a terrible sight, two large stained glass windows flanked the door, which was peppered with Zarok's green gunk. As Dan slumped into the nearby rejuvenating fountain, he thought about what the gargoyles said about the demon. It was a safe bet that Zarok was here to try and recruit the abomination for his cause, but now was a chance to stop the sorcerer, provided he was still here. Dan grasped the iron-wrought handle and gulped as he opened the door to the Hiltop Mausoleum...

I would be happy if you were to leave a review on your way out. Thank you and good night.


	4. No Sanctuary for the Righteous

Author's notes: Wow, I never exected that there are people who are still interested in seeing the stories I've spun after so long. My thanks tonight go to the following people: Warrior of Virtue and Kaori. This chapter is for the both of you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I've had writing it. As always folks, please read and review on your way out, now sit back and enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer: I do not own MediEvil, Sony Computer Entertainment does. I do own the character Griff, though. I don't own the word 'Do'h', either, or the famous Indiana Jones line either (you'll see which one I'm talking about when you get there).

**-MediEvil: The Hero That Almost Wasn't-**

Chapter 4: No Sanctuary for the Righteous

The Chalice began to resonate within the armor as it whisked Dan back to the familiar sights of the Hall of Heroes. As Dan took a few steps forward, the gargoyle head came to life again. _Back from the battles so soon? It must think it is a hero by now, but only a true hero is worthy of a place in the Hall of Heroes._

Dan was getting tired of being ragged on left and right but that didn't stop the talkative statue. _See the ghostly statue of your fraudster self? When it has turned solid a true hero will you be._

Dan walked in the direction the gargoyle point and there he saw it; a nearly invisible statue of himself. It was disheartening to see it. Dan knew he had yet a lot of work to do if he wanted to save Gallowmere. Looking at the Chalice in his hands,he walked to the glowing statue of Canny Tim, who promptly came to life with a smile on his face. _Hurrah! I knew it would take more than an army of the evil dead to throw your stride, sir! _Tim cheered happily for his commanding officer. _I have something that may help you in your quest. I give it to you freely, though I have no idea what it is._

Dan was all smiles as a bottle of green goop appeared before the now dormant Tim. It's mysterious power coursed through his bones the second he picked it up.

"So you're no dead yet, eh?" A familiar voice wafted behind Dan. It was Griff. "You think it's all that simple, Dan? Chop up a few zombies and you're a hero already?

Dan said nothing.

"The fact that you've made it this far, and the fact that you found two of the Chalices already... I've one thing to say.

"And that is...?" Dan craned his head towards Griff.

"Your luck is about run out in that Mausoleum. That demon has eaten knights better than you for midnight snacks. Which is odd enough considering that Zarok sometimes discusses matters with that fiend over tea and crumpets."

"Just what's that supposed to mean?" Dan folded his arms in annoyance.

"Long ago, when the clergy decided to build their mausoleum, they forgot the witch's coven you uncovered. The residents weren't too happy with their sermons putting a damper on their ceremonies. Things got so bad that a demon was drawn to that place." Griff paused a moment to bring a glass of water to his darkened hood. "The creature killed many people before the witches and the priests joined forces to defeat it. They were somehow able to split the creature in two, sealing the body within a great stained glass window for all time, but no one knows what became of its soul."

Dan rolled his eye contemptuously."Pfft. I'm not afraid of a demon like that."

"Then you are a very foolish man." Griff pointed a shaking index finger at Dan as if it were a sword. "Untried courage is no match for the demon, let alone Zarok's evil. Remember that."

Dan turned on his heels and made for the exit. "I'll remember you said that... Because I'm going to make you eat those words when I'm through!" with that answer, Dan poofed out the Hall.

Griff stood on his spot, trembling with anger, his fists shook within their sleeves. Underneath his hood, the Keeper of the Halls was fuming at the knight's bold promise.

"_Looks to me he hit a nerve somewhere." _The gargoyle head mused aloud. "_Do you really think he'll pull through? He _has _gotten this far on his own."_

"That's quite enough." Griff rebuked. " I could care less what happens to Fortesque... but for the sake of Gallowmere... let's wait and see.."

"_...and this Fortesque.. What of him."_

"He's just a dead has-been pretending to be a hero." Zarok remarked as he sipped at a cup of earl grey tea. "If he's made it up the hill, he might show his cowardly face around here." There was also some pumpkin tea and biscuits to go with the sorcerer's meal. It was the perfect place; soft, eerie candlelights, dull linings of moonlight shining through the stained glass windows, and the omnipresent smell of the long forgotten dead buried under marble slates. Yet the most powerful presence in the mausoleum, except for Zarok himself, was the great coffin-shaped window of the chapel, depicting a fearsome multicolored demon baring its fans and hands crossed over its chest. "and if by sheer dumb luck he does make it, I'm sure you could take care of him."

The demon growled in thought to the idea. _"And what will you give me for my trouble?"_

"I shall let you rule the whole Necropolis and its surrounding areas up to the Dark Forest." Zarok stood with his stick arms spread akimbo. "What do you say, then?"

For a second, Zarok could swear he saw the fangs curl upwards in a grin. _"It shall be done, Zarok."_

"A pleasure doing evil with you." Zarok bowed as magicked his picnic brunch away. "Now I must go to Gallows Town. Business with the Mayor, you understand." With that, Zarok vanished in a puff of smoke, had he turned around, the ancient necromancer would have noticed a skeletal knight stepping into the threshold.

Dan felt his bones rattling in his armor as he gazed about the dreary edifice. The ravages of time had exposed dirt through the cracked marble slates. To his left, in front of the iron-fence entryway was a book. He quivered as he read its contents:

_You are entering a house of pain! Rumors abound of evil doings in the secret catacombs below this very Hall._

Now Dan was even more afraid. He started back to the door when it slammed shut. The loud echo reverberating shocked Dan into shielding himself from whatever might have heard the cacophonic noise. With a slight whimper, he gazed at the large carpet leading to the chapel, a dull-golden color depicting some kind of rod with something coiling around it, and walked towards the crypt. No sooner had Dan reached the first pair of graves did something short and furry jumped out. It was an imp; strange pig-like creatures that frequented the undercrofts of Gallowmere, they had now claimed the befouled mausoleum as their home. It saw the strange armored visitor and snorted, then charged with its torch! It was only by frightful instinct that Dan slashed and stabbed the attacker until it fell into a pool of green blood.

Ominously contorted masks decorated the columns and arches that held the roof aloft, and the windows depicted terrible beasts shining in the light. Dan held his short sword in front as he stepped towards the graves in front. Four more torch-bearing imps popped out. They squealed in defiance as Dan sliced them down one after the other. Dan walked up past the upturned benches to to the gilded gates that led to the chapel. In the gloom of darkness, Dan could only make out the likeness of a scowling man with snakes for hair on the floor, his name long forgotten. Dan tried to open the gate, but it was locked tight. "Oh, now what? Hmm?" Dan saw something that he didn't notice e the first time, a chest among the benches he picked up a new club and examined the graves again. Those that didn't harbor imps were covered by slabs of carved skeletons carrying shields of the Gallowmere standard. Dan sighed as he thought about the battle that turned him into what he had become. Then he smashed three of them, picking up an energy vial in the process.

The last grave, however was an oddity. Light was shining around it, yet none of it came from the windows. Dan thought about it, then smashed just to be sure, to his surprise, Dan fell down a shaft of some sort. The checkerboard path was a hall that led down the cobweb-infested walls, ending with a book and a large blue stain glass window. Dan muttered a quick "uh-oh." as he finished reading the book:

_Watch out for sticky-fingered imps. These thieves will strip you down to your armored undies!_

"That's completely disgusting!" Dan proclaimed. "Still, better look out for them." Then he nonchalantly smashed the lovely window with his short sword. Four imps were waiting to pounce, and they manged to singe Dan a bit before he shook them off and hacked them to death. In this room, Dan saw three more rooms like the one he as in except two of them had red windows, leading east and west, and the northern path was purple. "Enny-minnie-miney-...do'h!" Dan fumbled as his right arm somehow detached itself and flew to the western corridor, shattering the window in the process. Dan grumbled as he picked up his limb and reattached it to his shoulder. There were strange spikes made of glass, they hurt to the touch, as the kinght found out. So Dan, being the dead man he is, did the only sensible thing he could think of; he took his club and smashed his way through. The lit torches at the end of this hall led Dan to a small morgue wherein four imps were waiting in ambush. "Agh!" Dan screamed as they tackled him to the ground. Just as the leader moved in with a torch, Dan scrambled with his feet until he pushed himself against one of the empty vaults, the brief respite of pain the imps suffered gave Dan the opportunity to cut the imps down to size with his short sword. Sighing to himself, Dan forgot his fears for a second, just as he downed a nearby energy vial to recover his strength. The knight's teeth curled upwards as he saw something familiar. A green earth rune. "Yeah, like this place was as scary as Griff said it was..." As Dan walked his way back, a sudden rumbling shook the crypt. Dan looked back and to his horror, the floor started collapsing! With a scream of frenzied panic Dan sprinted as fast as his metal-covered feet could carry him. The destruction was upon him just as fast, only by sliding back into the hall was he able to save himself from a bottomless doom. Dan was now white as a sheet, fortunately his bones, were already bleached for the occasion thanks to sunlight exposure from his own comfortable crypt. It was too late now, for he was knee deep in a quest to atone for his previous life failures, up against overwhelming odds. Hoping to avoid another run for his life, Dan shattered the purple window and headed up the northmen corridor. Upon smashing his way through more glass spikes, Dan saw a gate and green rune hand. He silently inserted the earth rune. "_Thank you, my son._" the spirit of the hand said as the gate swung open. As Dan walked in, he fell. Right into a mess of imps. "You guys are so annoying!" Dan fumed, "a taste of cold steel will... uh, will- huh!??!" Dan took a look at his right hand, where there was supposed to be his trusty short sword was nothing! He was robbed! Sure enough, Dan saw out of the corner of his eye, an imp scurrying off with his beloved weapon. "GET BACK HERE!!" Dan cursed in pursuit. The imp was fast, but Dan was angry, he ripped his arm off and threw at at the thief, tripping his legs with a successful hit. Adding insult to injury, Dan used his arm as a crude weapon and bludgeoned the assailant into the next world. He turned his fury upon the other imps in what could be best described as the first Anger Management Therapy Treatment in history. "That'll teach them." Dan grinned as he curled up with a book situated near a flight of stairs:

_The Stained Glass Demon is the Master of the Mausoleum. His wretched soul lies preserved inside a frozen glass heart. Shrouded in a veil of darkness beneath the Mausoleum you will need to find this pre-frozen menace._

Dan felt his bones rattle in his chest plate. Now he had to fight the demon! He ran upstairs only to be robbed again. His fear was slightly replaced with anger as the two imps who assaulted him were smashed, courtesy the club Dan found earlier. The skeletal knight gulped as he walked into the next room. It was the chapel room. Dan took a closer look at his paned glass adversary and wished he wasn't there. He tiptoed silently across the room, but not before picking up a blue rune, carved with a crescent moon on it. To Dan's surprise, Dan saw what looked like a ghostly skeleton playing on a pipe organ, dressed only with a simple red mantle around his neck. He was playing a few notes over and over and over again. "Hey there!" Dan called out. The musician said nothing. "Can you hear me?" Still nothing.. "Gee, this guy must really love his music.."

"_That's debatable.." _A familiarly creepy voice answered.

"Who's there- oh, it's just you." Dan said matter-of-factly. The 'voice turned out to be a Greedy Gargoyle merchant. "SO... you know what this guy's here for?"

"_Buy some merchandise, and I will tell you." _The gargoyle's orange eyes lit up.

Dan chose to buy out some daggers and a small bundle of bolts for his new crossbow.

"_Look in the book to your left, it will telly the tale. Mwa ha ha ha.." _The greedy gargoyle laughed as it became inert again.

"...What a ripoff." Dan snorted as he went to the book and flipped through its pages, an unusual passage caught his eye:

_The would be Phantom of the Opera longs to play a new tune, but he seems doomed to repeat the same chords of despair over and over._

"How sad." Dan sighed and looked at the poor specter, it looked as if it were about to cry. Dan left the musician ghost with his misery and returned to the chapel, for some odd reason, the gates that sealed off the chapel were open. No matter. Dan returned to the catacombs and took the eastern corridor, smashing the window on his way in. "Spikes," Dan bemoaned. "Why did it have to be spikes?" Smashing his way forward, Dan saw a blue rune hand near a crypt, sealed off before, but it opened up once Dan inserted the Moon Rune. Dan saw four imps inside, hoarding a chest of gold coins and an energy vial. Dan raided the crypt, killing the greedy rich mongers and collecting their booty. Dan found something in the dark corner of the crypt, a piece of paper filled with lines and little spoon-shaped markings. This was what was called music at the time. Sometimes, when King Peregrin wanted a change of pace, Dan and Canny Tim took it upon themselves to learn some music to add to their colorful ballads. Tim played the lute while Dan himself sang. From tales of tragic heroes to spine-tingling battles, the two spun many tales for the nobles of Gallowmere. Sadly those times, much like Dan's skin, were dust in the wind. Dan started for the paper when.. "Wait a minute..." Dan's sockets creased in contemplation. "Don't want that happening again. He remembered the crypt on the the side of the catacombs. Dan slowly reached for the sheet music, then plucked it up with his bony fingers and reared back with catlike reflexes... Dan paused a moment, scanning the crypt for any sudden changes.. nothing. With an exhale of relief, Dan hummed his way out. Or so he thought; the walls rumbled. "Oh no..." the tiles cracked. "Not again.." The debris began to cave as once again, Dan demonstrated his renowned ability to run like mad while screaming bloody murder as the floor behind him fell into the depths of the earth. Dan made haste taking his new discovery to the musician, who was so overjoyed, he laughed.

"Huh? Uh hah ha ha! New music, how wonderful. I will play this right away!" the ghost played a short bridge of somewhat spooky music then stopped. "My thanks to you, Sir Knight, are behind this wall, take the red chaos room below if you wish to fight the demon." with a quick bow and a joyful laugh, the ghostly musician vanished into the next life. Part of the wall, next to the greedy gargoyle grated upwards, revealing four chests filled with gold and a Chalice of Souls. Dan was all smiles as he poured the gold coins into his armor for safe keeping.

"_Whoa! Look who's loaded all of a sudden!" _ the greedy gargoyle snapped to life at the sight of beautiful gold. "_Look here, man. If it weren't for me, you would never have gotten that gold."_

".Just what are you saying?" Dan stopped his revelry not too amused.

"_I should think it's obvious. You owe me, mate."_

"But you can't do that." Dan challenged the ornament.

"_And why not?!"_

"You said you gotta give stuff in return for my gold, right?"

"_What about it?"_

"Have you anything left to offer me?" Dan asked, tapping his metal feet in patience.

"_I... uh, the thing is... I've just got some..." _the gargoyle's stone head contorted into an angry sneer.

"You don't have anything left, do ya?"

"_I hate you so much right now." _the greedy gargoyle fumed as it became quiet.

Dan picked up the Chalice the chaos rune, and two energy vials he overlooked from before then ran downstairs to the catacombs. At the far end of the chamber where the imps first his sword, was another locked gate, with a red hand speaking in a gravely, archaic tone. _"Go away, ye who tresspass upon this ground, that which lie beyond this gate must NEVER be interfered with! This chamber houses the Heart of the Demon, if you wish to leave this mausoleum alive, turn back now, or face your doom at the hands of the creature!"_

Dan gulped heavily as he put the chaos run it the hand.

"_Poor mortal. May God have mercy on your soul." _The hand said as its gate raised open.

Dan walked down the flight of stairs and saw, to his dismay, more glass spikes lining the floor. In the middle of this corridor, on a pathway of dirt was a stone block with a fire burning on it. Dan squinted his eye to see further beyond, but it was to dark, so Dan put his hands and the stone and gave a slight push. The stone moved! He decided to follow through with this idea and pushed the block down the path, smashing the spikes as he passed. On a corner not to far away, Dan saw a pair of statues holding up a great glass heart. It hummed quietly , almost as if one were asleep. Dan saw a chest nearby and opened it, more throwing daggers, not like he needed anymore. Dan threw a few at the heart, but nothing happened. Although he found another copper shield hidden near the statues, Dan had to go back to the original plan. He moved the fire under the Heart. Black smoke rose like an inferno at first, the heart itself began pulsate. Slowly at first, then fast, the fire mixing with the magicks that held the heart together, the glass shattered. Out of the bedlam, four colored lights danced around the fire for a second, then flew through the ceiling above.

"... Guess it's time to say hello." Dan steeled himself as he walked back to the chapel... but not before bumping into a few walls and tripping himself silly in the darkness. "Lousey torch!"

Dan limped up the stairs and found a rejuvenating fountain. "What luck!" he muttered as the strange nether healed his cracks and aches. It had been a long, painful, and frightening trek, but now here was the first real hurdle. Dan bravely strode into the chapel, looking as bold as he could manage. "All right demon, it's time for you to come out and face the music!" ... there was no answer. "Hello? Anyone here?" Dan craned his head around but it was dead quiet. "I don't believe this: I go through all this trouble and he decides to skip out." Dan started his way out, but the doors slammed shut. "Huh!?"

Now it was deathly quiet. The spirits from below flew into the great window and became as quiet..

"_... ha ha ha... I thank you, Sir Daniel Fortesque."_

"Who's there??" Dan asked drawing his short sword.

"_...Zarok wasn't lying when he said you were a craven coward. But now it seems the duty of killing you falls to me."_

The room turned dark except for the glass window. A heart beat pulsed loud like thunder for a while, it was becoming more fearsome as Dan braced for what happened. In an instant like lightning, a great demon jumped out from the now shattered window, white fangs snarled in his mouth. The creature's body assembled from the broken pieces, every color of the rainbow made up this fearsome beast, from the orange elongated ears to the blood red finger nails on its hands.

Dan screamed like a girl and backed up against the iron gratings. This demon was a thousand times more scarier in the flesh than on the glass, complete with a beating heart in its chest.

"_My soul and power were sealed in that accursed Heart for centuries, barely able to move for speak. Now I shall repay your kindness by giving you the eternal sleep of Death!_

Dan's teeth were rattling like mad as the Demon leaped at him screeching its terrible cry. Two more times it pounced, but Dan scrambled out its way. "Listen, you seem reasonable. Can't we talk this over?"

The Demon rose to the center of the chapel, the heart emerging from the body. It glowed red, which meant one thing, it was gathering power! Dan ran as a stream of glass arrows fired at him like a hailstorm.

Frantic screams and grunts were all Dan could muster as the multicolored menace landed on its feet. Dan charged the beast and slashed with his short sword. It bounced right off.

"_Is that the best you can do, Foretesque?" _The demon taunted as he swiped Dan towards the other end of the chapel.

As Dan shook the stars from his skull, he saw the Demon rear one of its hands back, with one quick wave, a quick volley of glass came at him. Dan scrambled himself up and jumped over the attack as the Demon tried to stomp on him again.

"Blast it, my sword didn't work." Dan thought to himself. "What more can I..?"

The creature rose to the ceiling again, the glass heart emerged again, mustering for another attack.

"What if?.." Dan grabbed a dagger and threw it at the heart. The blade struck and the demon growled in irritation. More daggers followed as Dan chucked his ammunition one after the other., dealing more pain to the Stain Glass Demon.

"_Ugh, so_ do _have some fight in you_. " the demon gritted. _"But I've no time to play. Once I kill you, I will rule the entire Necropolis and I shall fashion my crown from your skull!" _It turned the heart towards Dan and fired a strand of archaic energy.

The dead knight found himself encased in a glass cage. He tried pushing his way out but then felt the cage shocking him, only by slashing his way out with his short sword did Dan escape only to see the Demon land in front of him. Crimson arcs flashed as the creature slashed with its claws, Dan braced his shield against the onslaught, but it broke under the ferocity this creature had. The demon lunged at Dan. Dan jumped and sprun off the creature's head to the other end of the chapel, his breathing becoming labored.

"_You're getting tired..." _The demon grinned. _"... You're mine!"_

Dan hated to admit it, but his monstrous opponent was right. The way this fight was going, he'd be dog fodder soon. "There's gotta be a way to put him down now." the knight thought as his fingers folded around a dagger. "The daggers will hurt a little but I need something with more punch...!"

_...But hold! You could take my- _Dan's train of thought was cut short as he dodged the Demon from stomping him to the ground. But it didn't matter though, he now had the answer. He dodged and ran for his worth as the demon tried to stomp him over again and again.

Soon after, it rose again, with the heart beating out in the open.

Dan whipped out the answer he acquired from an old friend. "Tim, I hope you're watching this!"

He took aim, as the creature prepared its next assault, and fired. The darts flew straight and true, slamming into the demon's heart. The demon reared back in pain, even worse he lost control of the energies gathered in the heart. It released a concussive blast of force, that threw Dan against the wall.

Now the demon was furious. This little nobody has done what even he thought impossible. _"You... you hurt me... that is YOUR LAST MISTAKE!!!!" _and it threw it self at Dan with the force of a wild tiger.

The knight swiped with his short sword, hoping to keep distance but the demon grabbed poor Dan by his head and held him aloft. _"It's over for you, Fortesque. Scream! Scream like the cowardly liar you are!!" _

Dan had heard enough. He popped his head off his spine, freeing the rest of his body. The demon got confused for a second, which Dan took advantage to pick up his head and run to a safe distance.

The Demon roared in fury. "Yeah, yeah, roar all you want . But you're wrong about one thing:"

The Demon rose one more time, charging its heart with every bit of power it can muster.

Dan aimed the cross bow dead center. "I am not a coward!" and pulled the trigger. The dart smashed into the heart with a resounding boom.

Red streams began to shoot out of the Demon's heart, _"What!? This can't be.. No!" _The heart began to grow and pulsate like mad, the pieces that made up the cage began to crack all over. _"It's impossible! My kingdom! NOOO!!" _The heart exploded in a great white flash.

Dan watched as the Demon writhed in midair for a bit screaming in pain. Then in dropped to its knees and keeled over, shattering into thousands of glass shards upon hitting the marble floor. A small black key, fashioned with a skull was all that remained of the terrible Stain Glass Demon...


	5. The Hounds of the Necropolis

**Disclaimer: I don't own MediEvil. I also don't own the famous Monty Python phrase used in this chapter, either**

Author's notes: Yeesh, going back to school's a bit tougher than I thought, and having to juggle it with a fulltime job tends to put projects like these on the backburner. Still, if I can, I will continue to write stories like these, God willing. If you folks can, please leave a review when you've finished reading. Thank you and enjoy!

**-MediEvil: The Hero That Almost Wasn't**

Chapter 5:The Hounds of the Necropolis

In the Hall of Heroes, Griff was sweating buckets as he applied a new coat of wood polish to the great table and chairs, it was hard enough by mortal standards since everyone loved the occasional food fight, but trying to do it while wearing heavy, hooded garments was like standing next to an oven. "Grr, blast it all. Those guys never think what goes into cleaning this place.."

As the hall keeper grumbled, another tell-tale poof signaled the return of Daniel Fortesque. The gargoyle came to life once again as the dead knight approached: "_It's the Hall of Heroes Shopping Mall! Bargain hunters should check out the ground floor. Well to do shopppers should check out the upper floor- that's where it's at!"_

Dan scratched his skull in confusion. Then he saw something that made him grin. "Well, well, if it isn't shrouded, dark and grumpy.

Griff stopped in his tracks and looked up. "It can't be.." he wiped his eyes, hoping they were lying to him. "...YOU! ...w... w... w... _**what are you doing back here**_?!?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd bring a trophy." Dan 's savored the amusement as he tossed the black key into Griff's hands.

"But this is..."

"That stained glass pushover dropped it when I killed him." Dan drew out his sword and laid it on the table. "Here's a skewer so you can EAT YOUR WORDS!!!" For a guy without a jawbone, Dan laughed in triumph like a madman possessed, which would have lasted for a bit when a fly buzzed down his spine and caused him to hack and cough.

Griff was stunned, to say the least. "So, you slew the demon of the Mausoleum?. This key is what you will need to leave the Necropolis and go after Zarok."

"Is that it?" Dan asked. "I mean, why didn't he take the zombies with him?"

Griff straightened himself up as best as he could. "The gates of the cemetary are protected by powerful magic.About a century ago, after you were killed, King Peregrin thought that someone might stir the ancient dead again for some unholy cause. So in exchange for asylum anywhere in Gallowmere, the witches created special gates for the cemetary."

"But wait," Dan interrupted. "If those witches made these gates, how come Zarok got inside to raise the dead?"

"I'm getting to that." Griff answered matter-of-factly. "If in the event the dead were to rise again, these gates would seal off the cemetary to keep them away from the world of the living. That Skull Key you're holding is the only thing that will allow someone of your living-impaired disposition to leave without being fried to an arcane crisp

"...Oh."

"Zarok, despite his age.., is still alive, plus he commands powerful magic of his own. So that is why he was able to come and go as he pleases. You must now leave the Necropolis and continue your chase.. but since you brought back another chalice, Go and pay your tribute..." With that, Griff went back to his work.

Daniel looked around, Tim's statue was enert, so he looked around, on the other side of the table, next to his own fraudster statute, stood another figure gloowing in green. A short-bearded man that stood about six feet tall, he had a husky figure, and a hairy chest, but his muscled arms and shoulders were clearly defined. Wearing trousers, a sleeveless shirt, and a leather apron, and a simple cap over his short curly hair, this man held what looked to be a great hammer, fashioned with a large spike, it was monstrous. The effect was increased as this behemoth was held in the equally large hands of this giant. Dan recongized this hero right away, the legendary blacksmith Stanyer Ironhewer.

"_Aah Fortesque!" _Stanyer rumbled in a loud, hearty voice. "_What's this I hear about that arch cad Zarok still being alive- thought you killed the fella?"_

"No, no..." Dan sighed.

"_Never mind, you old war-horse, better show 'im what's what, eh? I expect Johnny Zombie's a bit more of a handful than you remember- how are you doing for weapons?"_

"Not too good!" Dan answered, remembering his depleated stocks of daggers and darts, his short sword, Tim's crossbow. His copper shield and club were shattered in the Mausolum.

Stanyer beamed a happy grin,to the armored Dan. "_Here, take my WarHammer, it'll smash anything and it won't fall apart like a club- I only ever get to use it cracking walnuts around this place."_

"Great!" Dan's skull lit up. "But... I can't, it's too much to ask for: That hammer made you famous; I can't just take it."

"_Nonsense, Fortesque I won't take no for an answer. Knock a few heads for old Stanyer Ironhewer, eh?"_

As Stanyer became silent, the mighty warhammer appeared before Daniel with a loud thud, the rumble was so loud that it aroused Griff from his work "What in the name of Limbo was that?!?"

Dan marveled as to how such a simple shaft of wood was able to hold such a huge block of metal. One end was burnished with a rusty-red finish. Dan could only imagine it was cultivated from through Stanyer's career forging weapons, or it was stained red from the many heads it smashed open... the thought was unpleasant. Even more so was the weight of the hammer itself. Dan took a practice swing and felt the ground shake. The whole area rattled.

"Don't do that!" Griff shouted. "You're getting dust all over the hall! I just spend the last few hours cleaning it up."

"Uh... sorry about that." Dan grinned sheepishly.

"If you're going to diry up something, go back to your old crypt." Griff mutterered. "I think there was something over there you could smash that wasn't in the original plans.. just go and let me get back to work!"

"But wouldn't you want some-"

"GO!!!!!"

Dan left the now irate hallkeeper without a word. Once back in Gallowmere, the trek back home was a hop, skip, and a jump away. This was good considering most of the undead decided not to rampage for a while. Reentering the familiar sights of his home, Dan took a look around. Everything looked all right, but there was something amiss.

"When was this put up?" Dan asked aloud. He walked over a section of wall in the foyer. Upon closer inspection, this section appeared to be of later construction than the rest of the crypt. "Hmm." Dan looked at his new hammer and brought it to bear. He smashed the wall and found it crumbling, another few swings and the wall collapsed, revealing a secret room. "Someone must've known I was coming back. Too bad there's no cake. Dan mused as he picked up a new bottle of green goop. And two chests filled with gold. There was also a note. Dan read a neatly written message:

_Sir Daniel, if by some bizzare chance you're reading this, you're alive again. This bottle of green goop contains a strange magical substance called Ectoplasm. Its origins trace back to the earliest forms of necromancy and enables the dead to live again. If you should end up being slain, having these bottles fully stocked will keep you alive. There should be springs of this substance throughout Gallowmere if what the witches tell me proves to be true. Take this and the gold, I'm sure you will put them to good use. _

_-King Peregrin_

Dan couldn't believe it. A message from the king, even though he knew he was a failure.It was heartbreaking, though Daniel lost his heart to decompostion. He could feel himself wanting to cry, but this was not the time for it: Zarok was on the loose, and going from this letter, Peregrin still had faith in his champion knight. Upon straghtening himself up, Dan left his crypt behind and journeyed to the eastern sections of the graveyard.

Upon his arrival in the unkept area, three zombies popped up from the ground to attack. Dan smashed them to pieces with Stayner's mighty hammer. Two more zombies awaited on the other side of a simple woodplank bridge, but as Dan prepared to meet them, the bridge gave way. Dan screamed in surprise, but was cut short when he fell on a coffin floating down the stream.This morbid boat went down its way, through a tunnel. Dan jumped off at the nearby port and couldn't believe his eye: five chests filled with gold and two energy vials were cached in this place. As Dan giddly collected his lucky haul, he saw a bok and grinned as he read it's only message:

_Who's a clever skeleton then? Remember that there are more secret areas like this thorughout the land of Gallowmere, some offering more than just treasure!_

Dan couldn't help thing how easy it might be. He even found a stairway that took him across the stream to where the bridge fell, with a bag of gold lying around. .When Dan jumped down int the upturned valley, a group zombies and hunchbacks charged at him, but even they fell with a sickening crunch under the swings of Dan's hammer. From the looks of things, Zarok must have havested many cadavers for his army at this spot: Save for a few overlooked graves, the entire area was dug up. Dan couldn't help wondering if Zarok usd some kind of spell do such quick work. As he continued onwards, four more zombies tried to kill him, but Dan pounded them to mush with little indifference. Out of nowhere, three hunchbacks charged at Dan and cornered him. "Dang it, let go of me!" Dan cursed as his assailnts tbegan to pound on him. Dan was so angry hedecided to try something different, he focused his strength in his boney hands holding the hammer, then he brought it down with a force so tremendous, it was as if the ground exploded. The hunchbacks were thrown back by the blow and Dan cracked their heads like walnuts. After his bout of frustration, Dan noticed something odd; tiny hands scurrying around on their own. He was inclined to smash them, but it diddn'tlook like they would harm him, so he continued on with his quest.

To Dan's annoyance, four coffins popped up from the ground, each releasing armored zombies, two more of the regular variety joined as well.. He charged up the hammer and smashed them into tin cans of mush. At the end of the valley Dan realized something; he was now in the same area he came to last time, the greedy gargoyle's spot on the right, and the stone steps leading to the angel statue to his left. Two zombies emereged from the same exact spot as before, only to meet a swift, brutal nightcap courtesy of Dan's assault with the hammer. "Okay this is getting old." Dan mused as he climbed up to the gargoyle's spot. He saw a chest and opened it up, to his surprise though, it's contents were different: A kite shield made of silver, carrying the Gallowmere standard. Dan eagely put it on his arm, what a dashing figure he must cut.

"_Oh, back again, are ya?" _the greedy gargoyle asked as re spotted Dan.

"Yeah." Dan answered. "You got any darts and daggers?"

"_I can do you up some for 200 gold coins, mate."_

Dan poured the gold into the gargoyle's mouth.

"_Much obliged." _ the merchandise fell out in a neatly wrapped little package.

"Since when do you giftwrap your wares?" Dan asked .

"_Costumer service, don't ya know. Take care now." _and the gargoyle went back to sleep.

Once again, Dan was on his way, smashing a huncback on route to the obelisk. Two zombies were trying to engage in conversation when Dan decided to cut in put them out to pasture. Before going down the stairwell, he spotted two huchbacks guarding a red ornate gate. Dan took out his crossbow and sniped them with a few well aimed shots. The iron work on the gate looked to be a contorted face of sorts. "Hm.. How did I miss this before?" Dan wondered as he peered into a book nearby. It's contents told him what he already knew at that point regarding the Skull Key and the now-retired Stained Glass Demon. "Time to go, I guess..hm?" Dan reached into his armor for the key, but couldn't find it. "Now where did I put that key?: He checked his sleeves next. Nothing. "Oh! I forgot: I put it away.." Dan reached into his left eye socket and drew out the skull key. He gave it turn and heard a click. The gate opened up, revealing a well-trodded path leading on to the rest of the cemetary. But before Dan could take a step inward, he was attacked by a trio of wolves! Eager to see a feast of marrow, the wolves lunged at the walking skeleton. Dan had no time to wastes as he felt their teeth crunching on his arms, so he grabbed his short sword and hacked them to pieces. Unfortunately, the skirmish left him weak. He retreated back to the gate and spotted an ectoplasm spring for a recharge.

The road beyond led to a clearing. Graves, populated the area, as well a building of wood, stone, and plenty of coffins: the Undertaker's shop. Another zombie tried to emerge, but Dan smashed it just beforethe coffin could open. The poor corpse, if it was still alive would have a hard time picking splinters the rest of his afterlife. Dan saw a book situated in front of the shop and took in an interesting read:

_Want to be faster on your feet? Want to be able to bash down walls by charging into them? All you have to do is defeat the evil Guardians of the Graveyard and gain this new ability! You will never know why you left the grave without it!_

"Sounds good!" Dan grinned.The shop, he saw, was locked by a yellow rune hand. "Great, another rune hunt." he muttered. Following the road upwards, spotted his prize: a yellow star rune foating in a small fenced area, but as he approached, another wolf tried to meet him for dinner. "Down, boy!" Dan said in surprsie. The wolf only growled, "Uh... sit?" now it was starting advance, "Rollover?" It charged! Dan sliced with his sword as it came. "Play dead... good dog." Dan picked up the rune, but not without incident. A whole pack of wolfs came, enraged at the death of their fallen brothers.. Dan knew there was only thing to do in situations like this: "RUN AWAY!!!" Dan screamed as he jumped the fence with the wolfs pursuing like a wave of fur and fangs. Dan scrambled across the roof of the undertaker's shop and dropped down. He jammed the star rune in place, dashed through the door and slammed it shut behind him. The wolves ran on ahead unaware that their prey had already escaped. Dan sighed in relief as he found a bag of gold, an energy vial, and a corridor leading below.

"Well, I'll be dead!" Dan said amused. Upon entering the basement, he saw another Chalice of Souls. "This is too easy." Dan reached for it, but couldn't grab it. "What the? Hey!" He reached for it again but it whisped thorugh his fingers. "Now this isn't fair!" Dan stamped his metal foot on the stone floor.

"_Have you forgetten already, Dan!?" _An angry voice hissed, it was Griff's. _"You can only acquire the Chalice once it has absorbed enough souls, so kill more montsers already... nitwit."_

Dan grumbled to himself as he took the left hallway of the basement, two hunchbacks dropped from above only to get smashed into paste. Dan continued onward and say a pillar of light from above. "Now what is this- agh!" A third hunchback got him from above. Dan could feel the icy embrace of death upon him again, but a green flash emenated from within his armor. Now Dan was back on his feet and strong again. He quickly took revenge on the hunchback that nearly bumped him off for good. Dan dug through his armor and pulled out an empty bottle.. "So this is what the king was talking about." Now he had 3 more life bottles full and an empty one. Better fill this up when I can."

Dan walked into the light, but felt nothing happening. "Well, this ain't the stairway to heaven.." he took a look around, and saw an arrow carved into the stone, pointing up. Dan thought about it a bit and jumped. He was now out side of a cave, sitauted on a cliff in front of a river, the Undetaker's shop on the other side. Of the area. Dan spotted three zombies ahead of them and sliced them to bits. The path split into to paths, each of them leading to blocks of stone. He climbed over and continued towards the edge, taking a look around, Dan saw that an ecto-spring on a bridge, but the rest of it was destroyed, so crossing the bubbling muck was out of the question. "Unless..." Dan thought for a bit. "I know just what to do,now!" he back tracked to the stone blocks, then began to push, the first on the upper path, he moved it over to the edge, picking up a life vial on the way to fill the bottle he used, and shoved the stone over the edge. The block splashed into the muck, but it floated above. A stepping stone, it had become.And Dan did the same thing to the other block, ignoring the greedy gargoyle carved into the mountain

"_Well, thanks for nothing!" _the ornament sneered as Dan kept on pushing, eventually he pusehd thesecond block into the muck, completing a pathway to the other side. "That ought to do it." Dan grinned as he dusted off his boney hands. Then he jumped down, back to the basement, running down to the other side he ignored before. This time, Dan saw tiny shadows on the floor which was truly strange, but he knew: More hunchbacks were waiting to ambush him. Taking his shortsword out, Dan stepped forward and sure enough, they came, but he sliced them to bits, all three of them. "Not this time, you jerks. There was another pilliar of light waiting for Dan at the end of the corridor, he jumped into it and out into the cliffs again. There was another stone block just outside the entryway. Dan pusehed without hesitation. About halfway over, Dan picked upt another energy vial to freshen his bones. Then he returned to the stone and pushed it down itnto the muck. The three stones now floating above, created a makeshift path of stepping stones leading to th rest of the bridge.

Thinking it was about time to check out, Dan returned to the chalice, the souls of the slain monsters were sucked in and sure enough, the chalice flashed with a violet light. The see-through cup had now turned solid. Dan picked it up before leaving the building. After checking for wolves, Dan ambled to the other side where the river turned to muck. He saw a tiny inlet with a chest of gold waiting, but another armored zombie, too. Dan sliced him to bits and threw the pieces towards the graves, thinking to give the wolves something to chew on if they decided to return.

"Well, guess it's time I said hello." Dan gulped as he jumped carefully across the stones. He slipped off the third stone and into the muck. Being only bones and armor, bouyency wasn't kind to the dead. Fortuneatley for Dan, it took only one life bottle to bring him out of the muck. Cursing himself, Dan crossed the stones again and filled up his empty bottle at the ecto spring. Now it was time to face the guardians.

Dan opend the gates before him and entered a square-like clearing. On the other end was a great iron-wrought gates with Two great pillars flanking it. On these pillars were two bronze statures of fearful-looking wolfhounds. These were the Guardians of the Graveyard. They howled as this seemingly stupid skeleton in armor approached. "We dares to entrude on this graveyard?" the creatures hissed.

"Just a passerby." Dan said. "No one particluarly important."

The guardians growled as they recognized this stranger. "You are Fortesque, then? You will not be allowed to leave this place alive."

Dan readied his trusty hammer as the guardians jumped down from their perch.

The guardians cirlced Dan as wolves did their pray, the knight craning his head around to keep an eye on them. The silnce was thinck. One one dared make any sudden move... Then one of the guardians wasn't there any more

"What?" Dan grunted at first, but seeing the other still there, he charged at it bringing the hammer down. To his unfortunatel surprise, the other guardian vanished.. "Huh, now where did they go?"

Dan was confused, why would they try to fight and run? But Dan felt a chill down his spine, something was upon him. At the last second, he slipped to the side just as one of the guardians reappeared and leaped at him in attack. Dan tried to turn the tables, but that one vanished not long after. Then the second one attacked, tackling Dan to the ground. The dead kinight scrambled to dodge the bites and snarls before finaly thrwoing the monstrous mongrel off him.

It was clear to Dan that a striaght-out fight would mean death. "The crossbow and daggers are useless here... so... aha!" Dan grabbed his hammer and charged into it again. The first guardain lunged but Dan dogded and slammed the hammer down. The shockwaves given off by the hammer slammed itno the guardains side, forcing it to vanish and dart to the other side. "Bad dogs! You get punished now!" Dan ran around the guardians with his hammer at the ready. The second they reappeared, he attacked with the hammer's mighty shockwaves. IT didn't hurt them directly but through this tatic, Dan was able to chip away at both guardians effectly. The battle raged on, but Dan held ground his his plan.

"This mortal is tougher than expected!" the first guardain snarled.

"But now you shall see what it means to brave our anger!" The second guardian fumed.

They kicked up their pace to a more dangerous pace, Now Dan had to watch his step or else he was done for. "Okay, so you're angry, I understand that. But don't worry-" he stopped to smack one of the atttackers. "I'll put you two out of your misery, soon enough!"

Dan ran and smashed again. The guardains simply couldn't take it. After one last beating, the guardians returned to their perches and howled, pitieously defeated as they turned back into bronze statues. A strange light zapped Dan at his feet, but it wasn't painful: rather, he felt lighter.

"_Well now, what have we here?" _A gargoyle head outside the gate mused. _"Looks like it defeated the Guardians of the Graveyard. Their agility and speed is yours in the form of the 'Daring Dash'. Use it well, and listen more to what I have to say..."_

Dan tapped his feet for second then started to run, he felt himself push onward with tremendous force. For now, he can use it for a speedy getaway, but when a wall comes up, he will have to rememer to test it there. "Great!"

Now as Dan made to leave, he stopped to listen to the gargoylehead's words: _"All has changed outside the Necropolis. Paths goe this way, paths go that way... Nasty painful death waits round every turn and over every hill. Bon Voyage!_

"... I 'm really beginning to hate their sense of humor." Dan rolled his eye as he walked over to the final gate of the Graveyard and took out the skull key again...


	6. Witch' way to go?

Disclaimer: I don't own MediEvil. I created Griff, so that's about it.

Author's notes: Strange it is that I've written two chapters in one week. That's a record on my part. Even more so, I write up this chapter in a single shot. If I can find some free time, perhaps I'll celebrate. But for now, let us gather around the campfire as I shall tell you more of the tale of Sir Daniel Fortesque... (please review on your way out, I would appreciate it very much.)

**-MediEvil: The Hero that almost wasn't-**

Chapter 6: 'Witch' way to go?

The night was dark in Gallows Town as the Mayor bolted the locks on his house, he looked pretty dapper in a spiffy two piece suit and his black-and-white striped top hat, his face was a cold sweat since that strange noise echoed over the village. The time was 8 o'clock in the morning, but the moon was still out, the people had become mindless drones. Now he was on the run. "...I've got to hide it." He panted, clutching a chest in his hands. "...Can't let him have it..." Having been one for antiquities, the mayor had a good knowledge of Gallowmere's past, and even he could not believe who was at the helm of this madness. He hastily crammed something away when the door rattled, then was thrown open..

An ominous figure stood in the threshold as the poor eleced officical stood with his back against the walls.. "It.. it can't be you... You're dead! ...

Zarok gave a sardonic grin as he let himself in. "Mr. Mayor, how fortunate that you are able to see me at this late hour."

"..What do you want?" The Mayor asked. "Why are you even alive?"

The sorcerer grinned again. "Would you consider, perhaps, a donation to my cause? I do believe you can help me."

"...No,... never." the poor man summoned what courage he had in is quivering body. "You can't scare me into doing your bidding. I'm the mayor of this town. And I order you to leave at once!"

Zarok stopped for a second, then erupted into a rasping laugh. "Last I recall, mayor, there are two things you didn't count on: One. I didn't vote for you. Second, you are in no position to give me orders. You shall give me what I want _NOW, _or suffer the consequences..."

The door slammed shut, drowning out the terrible screams inside...

Back in the Hall of Heroes, Griff was helping himself to a draught of red wine when once again, Daniel Foresque returned with a chalice and the skull key in his hands.

"Okay, could you guys warn me when you're going to whisk me here? Dan asked the gargoyle mounted near the foyer.

"_Hmm, let us think..." _the stone ornament grinned_ "No. It's much more fun to mess with you like this. Ha ha ha ha!"_

Ignoring the jeering laughter, Dan walked into the great hall, with Stanyer's statue glowing again. The mighty blacksmith came to life again in reaction to the Chalice. _"Bravo Fortesque, some of the other chaps wagered Zarok would be using your ribcage as a toast rack by now. But I knew you'd pull through."_

Dan felt his teeth rise into a grin.

"_Here, I have a little something I can give you. Could help the old quest, o you want it?"_

Dan did not hesitate: "Yes please!"

A snap of Stanyer's huge fingers produce two chests of gold coins. Dan could only scoop up his newly-acquired wealth eagerly. It also took him a while to calculate his money...

"Hm." Griff sniffed as he finishd his wine. "So what now? Gallowmere is a big place."

Dan tapped his skull for a second. "Haven't thought about that, yet."

"Zarok could be anywhere, so be sure to check out whatever places you can. The trails of ectoplasm he left behind can help you track him down."

Dan took a good look at the keeper. "Are you alright? You're not yourself right now."

Griff hiccuped almost on cue. "Must be the wine, I'm gonna take a rest for a while. Don't let my snoring keep you here, eh?" The keeper slumped into the great carved chair at one end of the table and started snoring.

As Dan headed back for Gallowmere, Griff's stupor had taken an unusally quick toll. He gigled in his slumber.. before slipping out of the chair and onto the floor "...Hic.. Fortesque, still at it, eh? You'll neverrr find your home here... I made sssure o' it, zzzz... even if you...zz"

The skies rolled with thunder as Daniel inserted the skull key into the gate. He turned it once for a click, and twice to push the gates open. The road he took was quiet, more less frightening than he was warned. Upon reaching a high hill, he gazed towards the valley below. The trail of Zarok's ectoplasm split two ways, the northern route leading to the disreputed Dark Forest. To the south was Gallowmere's famous farmlands. "Hm... what do?.." Dan paused. Then he popped off his right arm and put it on the ground. "Which way should I go?" Folding his right fingers into a pointing gesture, he gave the arm a spin. The makeshift arrow whirled only a second before it pointed north. Dan had heard tales about the forest during his life. All sorts of creatures, nasty and vicious were said to live there. Putting his arm back to where it belonged, Dan walked down the hill towards his new destination.

There were trees, great and small dotting the landscape, toadstools and weeds a plenty. But Dan felt uneasy in this place, even with Stanyer's hammer and silver shield in his hands. As he walked by the trees, he could feel something... evil in this place.. From the shadows casted of the taller trees, something rose, a black, winged creature had decided to keep watch on this new intruder...

Dan walked up the dirt-trod path as three little treefrogs hoppped about. Upon seeing Dan, they welcomed him with a volley of acid. The knight decided to skip his froglegs diet and smash them into mush. TO his left, Dan saw a what looked like a cave of sorts, sealed off with a porcullis, behind it was the greedy gargoyle. It didn't look like he was reachable at present, so he pressed on to the top. Two more treefrogs hopped up to attack but Dan squashed them as he did the last bunch. "How annoying! ... Huh?" Dan looked in front of him, the road before hime split to east and west before a large stone marker. Dan walked up to inspect it further. Carved into the sotne was a symbol of sorts: A circle, a triangle, two cresents opposing eacher, and a star to top it off. "Where have I seen this before?" Dan looked towards the east path and saw a fire in the distance, there were strange plants right before it. Dan didn' need to know what those were: White bulblike plants normally called wild turnips. Normally these turnips were harvested as food, particually great in stews. But Dan had a feeling this turnips meant him harm. They began spitting red acid at him. "What's with all these creatures and acid?!" Dan screamed as he mashed them into ooze.The fire turned out to be a campsite, with a cauldron boiling over the fire. Dan saw a book nearby and began to read:

_This used to be a Coven of Witches in the caves beneath Cemetary Hill, the whole forest's never smelt the same since._

Dan looked int the cauldron and felt his nose cavity wrinkle "Ugh!! This stuff.. it's putrid!!" Dan wanted to throw up, 'course he couldn't, being dead and all. Despite the nausea he felt, Dan had an idea come to him. He remembered reading about the witches and thought now would be a good idea to test out the talisman he found there. He took out the golden relic and stared at it... "Hm... how does this thing work?... Hello? Witches?... are you here??" The tailsman began to glow, Dan dropped ant stepped back when out of a puff of smoke, a old, cronish woman in a green gown appeared, mixing the cauldron with a great cooking spoon. From her large, hooked nose to the striped, pointy hat, Dan could only imagine this was a witch.

"Who has summoned the Witch of the Forest?" The crone asked, then he saw armored skeleton. "Oh, it is you, Sir Fortesque. Forgive me my lord, I have never met a REAL hero..." the witch's laugh turned itno a full-fledge cackle. Much to Dan's annoyance.

"Get on with it!"

"Ahem, forgive me, just an old lady's little joke." She apoligized with a slight bow. "In truth, I am glad to see you Sir Fortesque: I need 7 pieces of amber that are hidden in the Ant's nest. Bring them to meand I can grant you a special reward!"

Dan liked the idea, it diddn't sound toohard..

Yet the witche's tone turned serious. I will only offer you this quest this once. Are you willing to give it a try?"

Dan thought for a bit, then nodded.

The Forest Witch reared back, then with an indistinguishable squawk, she zapped Dan with a stange green bolt.

"What the-!?"

After the smoke cleared, Dan found out something had happened. Something wrong.

"Sorry," The witch looked down at the tiny knight. "Didn't I mention I'd have to shrink you to the size of an insect? Now hurry back..." she finished with a cheery smile.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!?!" Dan grumbled aloud before entering the now sizeable antihill.

Dan was almost shrouded in total darkness. The tiny hill was now the size of a great cave. "This quest keeps getting wierder and wierder."

At the moment, something shuddered nearby. The dirt on the wall shuffled for a bit, revealing a gargoyle head underneath. Dan walked up it but couldn't get a word in. _"Run, little man! If the master found it now he would crush it like a bug Ha ha ha!"_

Dan frowened at the joke.

"_Hark, we can hear the soldier ants approaching- onward and meet your tiny nemesis."_

Dan walked down the tunnel cautiously, daring not to make any noise. At the end of this path, the tunnel split two ways, but moreso, Dan saw what looked to be markings of some kind. To the right, one marking showed an ant ripping someone in half, Dan took this path and saw a chest, a book, and a starnge gate of of kind. The stone carvings hled some kind of energy in between them, from the looks of it. Dan tried to smash it with his hammer, but nothing happened. Opening the chest yielded a new club. Upon reading the book, Dan found something interesting: information.

_This magic portal was crafted by the faeries. It appears to have been created to prevent something escaping from the tunnels below._

Dan back tracked and took the opposite path. There was a a stange slab of stone blocking the doorway. Dan thougth to break it down, but then he heard something.. "Huh..? .what in.. he hel..p help! I'm coming!: Dan smashed the door with a daring dash, which from this test, lived up to its reputation. Inside was the exoskeleton of a long dead ant, a chest of coins, and a tiny blue creature, flying in the middle.. It looked like a tiny baby with wings.

"Um.. are you a fairy, then?" dan asked.

The creature nodded, then flew a little higher, looking down at the confused knigt below. "Thank you for relesing me, Sir." The fairy answered in a thick cockney accent. "My people wish only to live our lives in blissful harmony with Nature." his mood turned to sorrow. "But alas, the Wicked Ant Queen has many of us imprisoned."

"That's tough." said Dan. "Maybe I can do something about it. I gotta find some amber anyway."

the Fairy now looked happy. "Rescue my people, Mr. Fortesque, and you will be richly rewarded." then flew away into the pathways of the cavern. Dan followed him out. But there might have been a large problem: the caves were like a maze! Dan had to crane his head all around before he knew he was lost.. "Hm. Wait a minute.." He looked at his surroundings. This room had both a stalagmite and a stalagtite in its center. "Better remember this."

"Over here, Mr. Fortesque!" the fairy called from a distance.

Dan followed the voice. He was back in the room with the portal.

"Here we are, I shall open the entrance for you..."

Out of the darkness, three srange lights appeared and circled a now worried Dan.

"These fireflies are my friends." said the fairy. They will light your way through the darkness below."

With that, the fariy jabbed a finger at the portal and the magic faded away.

"Well, here goes nothing.." Dan gulped as he walked downwards. The fireflies circled above Dan's head, lighting the caves in hues of yellow, red and blue. It would be a scary trip, but at least there was a nightlight, though Fortesque. Emerging to a larger clearing, Dan heard a shuffling sound on his left, he turned and found something that would have made his blood chill if he still had it. A soldier ant had spotted him, growling and nashing its incissors, it skittered to attack. With a scream of fright, Dan brought the hammer down on the creature's head. It was hurt, but angry. Dan smashed again , still moving.With an assault of frightful screaming and smashing, the ant was squashed flat under the many assaults of Dan's hammer. Another ant skittered to aid it's comrade. Dan smashed it too. By the time he finished, he could feel himself hyperventalating.. "Geez... I hate bugs... Oh no." More ants came, there was no way to fight them all. So Dan ran down the first tunnel he saw. IT traveled a little deeper than before, but Dan saw something encouraging. Among a mess of maggots, there was a lump of orange-gold tint. "This must be the amber the witch was taliking about?" Problem was the ants were guarding. There was only one thing Dan could do.. He raisd the hammer high and charged down the tunnel, screaming at the top of his non-existant lungs. The ant was taken by surprise before the might of a shockwave smash killed him and the maggots under his protection. Dan put the amber into his sleeve. "One down, six to go."

Another fork: the left path had a spatter of slime, the right had no sign. Dan went left, it was good and bad: Dan found an ecto-spring and another amber piece, but walked right into a troop of ants, they got in a few bites, but bit the dust upon Dan's mighty hammer.. There were mushrooms growing at the end of his room and a tunnel going right. Upon heading down this route, Dan smashed his way down many ants "Yeesh! There's bugs everywhere! I need to talk to that witch and see if she has some sort of spell to kill these things.. Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Further down, Dan smashed more ants and found another piece of amber.

The tunnel once again went two ways. Dan took the right path, a long road that ended up at another larger clearing, on the ground, Dan saw a creature that would one day be documented as a trilobite. Fresehing himself with an energy vial, took the left path and smashed the door down. This room was larger thatn the previous ones, a bit more grosser too, from all the maggots and guards, this must have been one of the breeding rooms. Dan had to run like mad, smashing maggots, dodging ants, and snagging two more amber pieces along the way. The ants were getting angry now, and more of them gave pursuit. Dan found a nearby tunnerl and smashed his way through. Scrambling up the tunnel, Dan fought off even more ants "Man alive, I hate you guys even more!!" As he vented his wrath on his would-be tormenters, Dan heard a voice nearby, it was similar to one heard before. Following it, Dan spotted a fairy, trapped in a small aclove by the ants' wax. He broke the wax sealant and the captive was free to go "Thank you stanger, there are five more of us left in this place."

At the end of this route, Dan found himself lost, but the soldier ants were catching up. He sped down the left tunnel. It led him back to the trilobite from before. "Hmm, what now.. Oh, this way!" Dan said to himself as he took the unexplored tunnel. One long and winding trek later, Dan came across another fairy and set it free. "Thanks a bunch, mate!" It said before flying off. The next room came to more maggots and ants, as well as a few tree roots. Once again, it was smash, kill and run. Dan freed another fairy and snagged anoter piece of amber before running with the ants at his heels. At the end of this corridor, Dan found one more piece, "Finally! Seven pieces!" He picked it up and tucked it away.. "Now to get out of...no, that's not all." Dan sighed. There were still faeries trapped in the caves. Dan had a feeling he'd hate himself if he just left them there, so he wearily treked down the caves even further. The tunnel ended in a great chamber, with scores of ants. A fairy was imprsioned nearby. Dan had only one thing to say "I'LL SQUASH YOU ALL!!!!" With the fury of a madman, he did just that: exoskeltons were crushed into indistinquisable lumps, ant blood ran deep, not a single insect was left alive... Dan stood on his spot, his hammer, greened in victory. "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME??" To Dan's dismay, three-score ants had heard his bellows and came out to take revenge. His bravado turned to cowardice, Dan ran screaming as a torrent of ants surged like a tidal wave. He didn't care which way he was going, anywhere was better than going back.

Before Dan knew it, he stopped in a new room with a few roots decorating the ceiling. In it, more maggots ended up slain as well as the ants guarding them.

"Over here!" Dan recognized the voice, another fairy. He freed it and continued on his way. Two rocks blocked the way, but saying hello to the hammer opened up the path. "Huh?" Seeing a bright light to the right, Dan followed it and found one more fairy imprisoned. "How many more of you guys are down here?" the knight asked.

The fairy thunk for a bit. "I think that's all of us. But it won't last for long if those ants are still here. Please, Mr. Fortesque. Won't you find the Ant Queen and destroy her?"

"If I can find her, yes."

"Thank you, mister!" the fairy said. "Maybe you're not as big a coward as they say you are!"

Dan hated to admit the fomer, but he was doing somehthing right. Steeling himself, Dan tracked his way back until he was back to where he challenged the ants. They waited for him. As the insect army charged, so did Dan: hammer raised and hammer raised in fury, he smashed and crushed. Finally, the mighty army was reduced to a pile of exterminated pests. "Ha, they should call me 'Sir Dan, the Ant Killer' for this." Behind the knight was a doorway, much larger then the ones he encountered in the caves, to its left, a greedy gargoyle, to the right,a book.

Dan took another page out of its contents:

_If you are brave enough to go beyond this point you will enter the chamber of the dreaded Queen Ant._

_Be aware, one you have encountered her six-legged regalness there will be no going back._

"Sounds pleasant." Dan said aloud.

"_Need anything for sale?" _the greedy gargolye asked.

"Um, no, I'm good." Dan shrugged.

"_Then go away, cheapskate."_

Dan smashed the door down and walked in it, now it was time for another battle.

The queen's room was longer than the others, many holes dotted the walls, and on top a raised mound sat the biggest, ugliest, nastiest ant Dan had ever seen. That goes without mentioned that humougous slug-like thing at her end. This was the Queen Ant, and boy, was she angry! She snarled at the tiny knight in the ant equvialance of curses and snide remarks.

"Well excuse me for doing my job!" Dan snarled at the angry insect monarch. "I just wanted some amber and your pests got in my way! If you don't leave the faeries alone, I'll send you to join them!"

The Queen Ant was not amused: it screeched a terrible cry, and from the many holes, soldier ants poured in to attack the armored pest that threatened their queen.

Dan got right down to business, smashing the ants' heads in, then waiting for the next bunch.

"Is that it?"he taunted the queen. "I've eaten month old pumpkin bread more lethal than these grubs."

The Queen was furious. She roared with such volume the whole cave began to quake!

"Okay, that wasn't too smart." Dan thought. "How am I gonna off her?" Dan looked at his hammer, but saw that the queens long arms would love to get around him and her mandibles looked suicidal. The way she roared, raised her upper body to where the thorax was exposed.. "I have you, now." Dan grinned as he readied the crossbow.

Before he could fire a shot, the soldier ants came again.

"How annoying!" Dan cursed as he returned to gratuitous smashing with his hammer.

With this new wave demolished, the Queen resorted to a new tatic, spitting venom ath the intruder. Dan crouched behind his silver shield awaiting the volley to end.

Once again, the Queen roared to the ceilng, raining down rocks, but Dan was ready, he took the crossbow and begain firing nonstop, each dart making a slit on the thorax.

Red with pain-induced anger, the Queen summoned more of her soldiers and spat gobs of venom at Fortesque.

Now Dan was having a time of it, smashing ants and dodging poison wasn't easy. "Yikes, the things I do for life..."

The ants bit and chewed on him when the could but the knight refused to stay down. He fought like a wild beast, slaying antyhing that moved towards him.

At last the queen roared again, Dan fired his crossbow anew, the pain was getting worse from all the shooting. "It's over, Queenie." Dan taunted, "Your reign is over!" A flurry of darts was all it took to split the thorax wide open. The many darts piercing her vital orgrans was too much, the Queen Ant slide off her perch and crumpled into a masive heap.

A part of the floor gave away, trimmed with ectoplasm.

"Zarok's magic must have done this to her.. poor thing." Dan sighed as he dropped down the pit.

Back in the coven, the Forest Witch was still stirring her cauldron just a fairy appeared nearby. "And what brings one like you over here?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"If that's true," the witch smiled. "I'm sure we'll see him soon enough."

A few minutes later, Dan crawled out of the Anthill and jumped about impatiently. "GET ON WITH IT!!!"

Upon hearing the agrravated muffling, the witch turned her gaze to ther armored speck on the ground. "Bless me, if it isn't Daniel, Lord of the Ants. Hold still and I'll remove the shrink spell..." She reared back again and zapped the knight with the same strange green bolts from before.

Daniel was back to right size again, he wordlessly handed over the collected amber to the witch.

"Ooh, lovely, lovely amber." The witch ran her fingers around her haul. "Here you are Sir Knight, a wart covered and cabbage smelling old crone I may be but I always keep my promises. I grant you my reward!

The Forest Witch cackled as she zapped Dan's empty hand. When the spell was finished he looked confused.. "..And what ... is this?" Dan was holding a chicken drumstick.

"That's no ordinary chicken, Sir Dan." The witch explained. "That's magic chicken your holding. If you use this on your enemies, you can turn them into delicious roast chicken: It's great for disposing of pesky pests and satisfying your appetite at the same time."

"Ew.. are you serious?" Dan asked.

"Of course. They taste like chicken."

After an odd silence, the fairy decided to break the ice. He was more than happy to express his thanks. "You have helped to free all the fairy people from the clutches of the filthy ant scum."

"Aw, it's no big deal." Dan scratched the back of his skull, looking humble.

"As a reward I can grant you passage to the Hall of Heroes."

Dan was dumbstruck "Are you serious!??!"

The fairy nodded. "I've never been there myself but I've heard they've got a free bar."

At that moment, Dan realized something, he never thought that he could do half of the things he has done, but now he realized he's slowl becoming the hero his legend made him out to be. It was still a long way before he could face Zarok, but for the moment, Daniel Fortesque was proud of himself. With a few odd munitions and a newfound resolution, Dan was once again sent to the Hall of Heroes, and another step towards fufilling his destiny...


	7. Doom on the Range

Disclaimer: I don't own MediEvil. Griff's a character of my creation.

Author's notes: Wow, this one took a long time to write. Most of it's due to school and work. Inspections and Midterms are the worst! Still, if I can find a way to do it, I'll still write more, when I can. I'm starting to enjoy writing stories like this all over again. So, if you folks have a bit of time, please leave a review when you've finished reading. I look forward to them! But enough of that, on with the story!

**-MediEvil: The Hero that almost Wasn't-**

chapter 7: Doom on the Range

Daniel Fortesque couldn't believe his eye upon returning to the Hall of Heroes, the place sparkled. The crude furniture was varnished beautifully, the walls and the floor looked more brilliant in their natural texture. What didn't surprise him was the sight of Griff snoring lustily at the table. ".. That's what you get when you drink wine too fast." Dan shook his head as he walked towards the statues. Since Tim and Stanyer already received their tributes, only one statue was left on the first floor. Dan stood in front of this statue; a half-naked man, dressed only in what Dan imagined was a loincloth, and had tiny wings on his shoulders. It would have been a funny sight except this bald-headed man was poised to run someone through with a great broadsword in his right hand. As Dan offered his newest Chalice, a gift from the faeries, he wondered about this hero, whom he'd read about in the older texts of Gallowmere's history; Woden the Mighty.

"_Fortesque, you jawless arrow magnet-" Woden thundered in a bellowing voice dripping with disdain._ _"what are you doing here?"_

"Huh.. what...me?" Dan asked in confusion.

"_What!?" _Woden was inflamed by Dan's bit of cluelessness. _"Call me MISTER Woden the Mighty! How I pity the people of Gallowmere- that their fate should once again be in the hands of a chump like you!_ The swordsman shook his head. _"Still, I suppose it's not fair to take it out on them- take my sword- and do try not to stab yourself in the foot."_

If Dan still had blood anywhere in his bones, he'd wager a pint to keg of ale that it was boiling right now.

"_You know, I've always had my doubts about you, Fortesque-" _Woden continued. _"you're just not carved from hero material..."_

In a flash, Dan pointed his own shortsword at Woden's presumptuous head. "I'll show you!"

As Woden's statue turned inert, the sword he offered appeared before an angry Dan. The blade bit into the stone floor, a few inches from Dan's metal-shod toes. As the dead knight picked up the heavy weapon, he noticed that the blade it self was almost as long as his whole body, and twice as thick as a standard weapon of its kind. The cross guard was golden, and well kept. Woden must have taken considerable care of it, for one of his arrogance. It took some doing, but Dan found himself cleaving the air with the broadsword with ease..

"ZZ... huh, wha... ohh" Griff groaned at the table. "I feel like someone's squeezing my head..."

"So, how's the wine?" Dan asked.

"Ugh, stop shouting!" Griff held his hands to his hooded head. "I'm trying to sleep here.. Hey, where'd you get that?" he asked, pointing at the broadsword.

"Woden the man-who-can't-dress-himself.." Dan answered with little enthusiasm.

The stewed Griff shook his head. "Funny, coming from a dead man. Hey, how many does that make?"

"Huh?"

"You've still a ways to go yet. Once you've proved yourself worthy enough as a hero, you can go upstairs. Though I can't see that happening anytime soon...woah, don't point that thing at me!"

Dan had his new weapon a few inches away from the keeper's hood, this was one annoyance too many. "Instead of cracking jokes, why don't you look for a hangover remedy?"

"...Touche', Daniel." Griff replied conceedingly. "You may want to see the witch again when you get back."

Dan thought about this and nodded. "Yeah, this is one thing I wanted to ask her." With that, he left the halls and found himself back at the Forest Witch's coven.

"Back so soon, Sir Fortesque?" the crone greeted. "What is it I can do for you?"

Dan thought back to when he first entered the forest. "Have you noticed anything... strange around here?"

The witch stirred her brew a bit before answering. "Well, if you're referring to the dead rising and the strange mutations going on around here, that isn't news to me. Zarok passed through here not too long ago..."

Dan's eye flashed."And what did he want?"

"This forest holds many secrets. Some of them dangerous." The wtich's cackling tone turned serious. "Long ago, Zarok had done something that we folks in the magic community have agreed to never touch.

"Such as?" Dan asked.

"There are tales of demons that come from the shadows. For centuries, various covens and wizardry circles sought to control them, but their wickedness and evil was too much to contain. At the height of their power, the Shadow Demons ran amok across Gallowmere, causing all sorts of trouble. But that was before that shriveled old prune came."

"Zarok?"

The witch nodded sadly. "With his army of the dead, Zarok was nearly ready to conquer Gallowmere, the demons were drawn to his power and offered themselves to his service. Had they fought at the Battle of Gallowmere..." now her features turned grim. . "..I fear we wouldn't have a kingdom to live in.."

Dan gulped at the thought. ".. So, what happened?"

"It was the day before the battle took place. The Witch's Coven of Cemetery Hill gathered their best and brightest to find a way to stop them." she paused to add a few frog eyeballs into the brew, which reacted with a puff of smoke. "I don't know all the details except these: the Shadow Demons were sealed in this forest somewhere, and the artifact that was used to imprison them was lost. If I had to guess, Zarok wants to free them again."

"Then I better get back to work." Dan looked towards the gloom of the forest. "Thank you for the information, but-"

"-don't worry about a price:" the witch interrupted. "This one's on me. Good hunting, now.

Dan put the coven behind him and journeyed deeper into forest. The path before him split two ways. Dan took the right path and found a gate sealing off part of the forest, courtesy of a green rune hand. Next to it was an open book that Dan examined at once:

_Keep out! This gate leads to the tomb of the Shadow Demons._

Dan needed no second bidding, he took the other path, slaying wild turnips and treefrogs on his way. The clearing that followed had a small pond in its center, to his left, Dan saw a large stone with some kind of indention carved into it. It stood in front of a flight of stone steps with a pair of demon statues waiting on top. He thought to investigate, but as he approached, the statues fired a strange red beam from their eyes that seemed to suggest "No Trespassing."

Acquiescing to this barrier, Dan turned to the opposite road. Another book was about halfway down when he picked it up:

_Like a giant Magpie, the Dragon Bird sits upon its hoard of stolen treasures. High above the trees you will find a nest; those eggs are worth their weight in gold!_

DAN could feel his eye turn into a currency sign at the thought. He followed the road and found the large tree he assumed the dragon bird lived at its base, someone had set up a lift system of some kind, Dan could only imagine the one who built was also the person who wrote the book on the bird's eggs. "Wait a minute.." Dan just realized. It looked like it was too easy. As the lift ascended towards the bird's nest, Dan felt even more uneasy. A pair of treefrogs harassed the dead knight, but a quick chop of the broadsword put them out of their misery. The path to the nest was a series of tree fungus that have grown to considerable size. Possibly sturdy enough to support a person's weight. Dan scaled this natural steps and at the top off the tree was the dragon bird's nest. A big bed of sticks and grass that held three eggs the size of a cask. "Wow.." was Dan's first thought. But as he moved towards the nest, something caught his attention; a sound like howling wind... that bird must be nearby.. Dan felt himself shiver at what might happen if he got caught.. Putting his weapons away, he slowly climbed into the net when suddenly a great pair of talons lashed out at him. "AGH!" Dan squawked in surprise. The dragon bird had come. He couldn't get a good look at it, but Dan knew had had to hurry. He used his hammer to push them out of the nest, diving out of the way as the bird's talons lashed out. Upon cracking out of the nest, the eggs yield three effects: a bronze shield, gold coins, and even more strange, a green earth rune. Before the angry dragon bird could move in for the kill, Dan scrambled into the left and retreated to the safety of the forest.

Scratched up from the bugler y, Dan spotted an ecto-spring at the just under the life, and rested his bones for a moment as its energies revitalized him. "Phew! I'm never doing that again.." Putting that horrifying incident behind him, Dan returned to the pond and thought out his next move. The only road he hadn't taken led to a tall hallow tree. Dan took a look inside, but there was nothing of interest. Shrugging to himself, Dan returned to the gates and inserted the earth rune. The doors swung open, revealing a mash of islands and swampland. Carefully jumping the islands across, Dan came to what looked to the tomb entrance; A stone entryway carved in the shape of an owl,with it's wooden doors firmly shut. No sooner had he stepped toward the tomb when a voice rang out-

"_None shall enter."_

Dan recognized the voice. A gargoyle head was carved into the nearby stones. No doubt to warn anyone unlucky enough to enter this area.

"_The Shadow Demons are entombed within, separated from the world of goodness and light until the earth cracks open. No one, not even the dark lord Zarok , can release them without the Shadow Artifact. Leave now or share their doom"_

Dan could already Zarok trying to open the doors: First he'd zap it with that over-sized trident of his, then sicced his undead soldiers to ram it down, only to fail. The last image was pleasant; Zarok trying to open the doors himself and tiring out. Then the old miser would grumble out of the forest. Which appeared to be evident in the faint trail of ectoplasm leading out. Dan followed suit, hoping to catch up with his ancient nemesis.

As the forest held a dead end at present, Dan decided to check out the farmland areas. The first stop being the Scarecrow Fields. The trek was boring and uneventful by the time Dan reached the dusty roads leading to his next quarry. Dan hopped climbed over a wooden fence that outlined the borders. Dan could see mostly hayfields for the most part. There farm houses dotting the area, though they didn't look inviting. As Dan continued his trek, a lone scarecrow turned towards this stranger in the distance. Its pointed hat added to the objects menacing nature it watched with eerie glowing eyes and chuckled in a wicked manner.

Dan drew his weapons again when he came to the larger areas of the fields, the road was straight forward, and most of the crops were fenced off. At the first sycamore tree he came by, Dan saw a book waiting to be read:

_The scarecrows are almost unstoppable so don't be a hero! Try trapping them while you make your escape._

Dan felt himself turn chicken at the moment. Those scarecrows looked scary enough without being nevertheless, he continued down the road, passing a few farm houses along the way. That was when they came: a pair of scarecrows, one from the front and the rear. Dan turned his eye to keep tabs on them, but it was wasted, a mess of crows flew out from both the evil straw men, then they began to spin towards Dan with their arms whipping out. "Oh great.." Dan cursed as he slashed with his broadsword, which only pushed them back. The scarecrows grinned in satisfaction, but if there was one thing Daniel Fortesque knew, he knew when to run. He ran into towards a nearby haystack and was almost ready to dive in when a plump, evil-looking something jumped out, brandishing a pitchfork. "Um, hello?" Dan greeted nervously. The creature growled and slashed at the dead knight in front of him. With a scream of surprise, Dan sliced the enemy until it died. Dan took a close look an saw what it was; demons disguised as farmers, more than likely to be Zarok's doing.

Dan wanted to figure out the mystery further, but one of the scarecrows from before caught up to him. Dan ran way towards the farmhouses when another demon farmer ambushed him. Swatting the scarecrow away and slaying the demon kept Dan on pins and needles. He retreated until he was able to catch a breather. "Man, this Zarok's getting serious if he's left monsters like these running around. He peered around the corner until he saw the scarecrow had left. Dan saw another haystack across the yard and a fire near his location. It was doubtless more demons waited in ambush, but Dan had an idea. He took out his club and set the tip on fire. Then he ran up to the haystack and set it ablaze. Two demons jumped out, screaming in pain as the flames licked their bodies. It was a sight too terrible to bear, so Dan turned away just as the creatures burned to nothing."Eww, what a horrible way to go, but it had to be them or me..." Dan followed a nearby road, leading to a small haystack and an energy vial lying around.

"_Hey there, city folk. Need something?"_

Dan pointed his weapon at the sound of the voice but saw a greedy gargoyle built into the shack.

"_No need to get hostile, buddy. I'm just selling my wares.. So what can I do ya for?"_

"Hmm, maybe some crossbow bolts.." Dan handed over the money.

Just as the gargoyle spewed out his merchandise, something caught his attention. _"Say there, that thing you're holding; that wouldn't be Woden's Broadsword, by any chance?"_

Dan nodded. "What of it?"

"_For 100 gold coins and can recharge it? That sword's enchanted, you know. Woden used its magic to whup demons but good back in his day. So what do you say, partner, interested?"_

Dan thought about it a bit, it would be worth it just to see what the gargoyle meant. "Okay."

The greedy gargoyle scowled at the blade, then it's orange eyes flashed. When this strange ritual ended, the blade of the sword was glowing bright and golden.

"_There you go, one enchanted broadsword. This spell only lasts a while, but you'll be able to deliver more pain to your enemies while it lasts. When the enchantment wears off, come see me again. Y'all take now, hear?"_

Dan marveled at the sword, it did have a strange glow to it, but he decided that it would be best to try it out on the next enemy in his way. Sheathing the sword, Dan ran back to the fields and saw something very strange. A great metal... statue. "Huh?" Dan asked himself as he started to grow curious. He turned around and took another look at the farmhouses when he saw something that he missed from before: one of these houses was sealed by a blue rune hand. Next to it was a book. Dan found it an interesting read as it related to the large metal structure nearby:

_Beware of mischief makers in the metal machines! Who knows what dark sorcery brings their meal limbs to life! It would be good to see the backs of such menaces!_

Armed with this new interest, Dan walked towards the metal machine. As he stood in front of it, Dan could feel a sense of awe, it was made to look like a giant imp. One that would have been satisfying if the gates had not closed themselves up. Dan was trapped! The metal machine g rinded to life, taking one step forward, than another. Dan could think of nothing that would stop this creature. He did however see a sizable gap between the machines legs. He dashed through it and came up behind the monster. Turning around, Dan saw something unexpected: an imp was standing in front of a series of dials, gauges and pipes, pulling and pushing a pair of levers. "...Is that how this thing works?" Dan asked himself? Unimpressed with the results, Dan wordlessly took out his crossbow and fired at the machine's head. A few darts later, the head was destroyed. The machine stopped in its tracks , then after a little provaction from the imp, walked at a more rampant pace. IT didn't stop the imp or its creation. Dan saw little alternative but to shoot the controls. After a few shots, Dan heard a series of sizzling and crackling sounds. The imp was fried by whatever energies powered the machine, just before the mass of metal fell over with a loud crash. Out of the rubble, Dan saw something glowing inside the twisted metal. It took a bit of prodding an poking, but Dan saw a blue moon rune inside. "This must be what powered that metal beast?" Dan said to himself.

Dan hurried back to the sealed farmhouse and opened it up with the rune. As the knight stepped inside, he was greeted by a flight of bats. Dan swung his broadsword wildly until he could hear most of them being chopped to bits. Dan looked around and found a club inside the lonely chest. Near a pile of hay, Dan picked up a green earth rune.

No need to figure this one out. Dan ran back to where he destroyed the imp's machine and opened a road leading to a working windmill. The blades were spinning, which may have been a good thing, except that the way this mill was set up, the blades would spin across directly over the road. "Well this stinks.: Dan cursed. He waited, watching the blades spin until he figured out their timing, At the first opening Dan knew to be right, he dashed through before the blades could catch him. On the other side of the windmill, there was an ecto-spring, from which Dan partook immensely after the scarecrows, bats and the machine. It was a rough trip so far. Following the road further, Dan saw golden hay fields nearby, but in front of his eyes was another farmer demon. Dan took his newly enchanted broadsword ans sliced the monster to bits with two slices. Unfortunately, two scarecrows joined the fray, so Daniel ran to a nearby area which, to add to his misfortune, housed another of the imp's metal machines. "Not again.." Dan groaned as the abomination came to life. Crows began pecking on his head, and this machine was armed with some sort of fire-spewing weapon. Dan had no time to lose; he dashed behind the machine, sliced away the crows, then shot at the machine's head, which in answer, turned around to shoot at Dan some more. The result, however, was the same as the first machine: Dan destroys the head with the crossbow, finishes up the controls and the machine crumples to a mess of fried mechanical innards. Dan sifted through the rubble and looked pleased with himself. There was a red chaos rune powering this machine, which was convenient since the rune hand that required it was a short walk away.

Dan stopped in his stride and looked up to what was possibly the biggest barn he had ever seen. It dominated the landscape almost like a castle does the capital city of any of the major kingdoms. "Hm, so that's the welcoming committee." Dan mused as he spotted two farmer demons patrolling the barn doors. He took his broadsword, charged into them and hacked them to oblivion. At one corner nearby, Dan cringed. Two scarecrows were standing watch; they didn't noticed him, but he didn't like what would happen if they did. Rounding the other side of the barn, Dan stopped at another book and read it carefully:

_Kul Katura the Serpent Lord yearns to fight along side you but has been captured by Zarok and sealed within a chest. Free this mighty spirit and earn a powerful ally!_

Dan's eye bulged at the notion that someone powerful wanted to help him. Circling the barn, Dan saw the a vast cornfield before him, a path on his left led to a book, guarded by a scarecrow, but Dan waited until it came, then sliced him into the corn. Dan read this new book and became aghast:

_Death waits in the cornfield. Pick your route carefully and do not linger in the corn._

As if to add an emphasis, the scarecrow that Dan forced into the corn was thrown back, completely annihilated. The cowardly dead man gulped as to what might have happened if it was him instead...

Dan took a good look around his surroundings and spotted a few things; a haystack, a wagon, another book, and a chest with the skull-and-crossbones marking. "Maybe that's it?" Dan thought as he darted past a farmer demon and sliced the chest open.

A great roar emitted, one that Dan was convinced that he'd soil himself if he was already releaved of the necessary effects. A striped orange serpent emerged and regard the quivering knight in front of him. "Sir Daniel Fortesque, I presume?"

"Y...ye ... yes." Dan bowed. "And you're Kul Katura?"

"Indeed. What is your bidding?"

"HELP!!!!"

Katura saw the monsters and understood. He flew around the area, biting into the demons in his path. They were no match for the mighty serpent lord. Dan watched dumbfounded as his new ally made short work of them. Dan led the serpent down the many routes of the cornfields, the demons there felt the same sting as the others before. Dan helped himself to the spoils of an energy vial and a bag of gold.

"The demon's have been cleared." Kul Katura proclaimed.

"Uh... thank you, my lord." Dan bowed again. "I appreciate your help."

"Think nothing of it. It is time for me to go."

"So soon?" Dan asked, taken aback.

"I go now to see how the rest of Gallowmere fares, but do not fear. If I nearby in your travels, smash open more chests like the one you've destroyed, and I shall help you again. Farewell."

With that, the mighty Kul Katura took to the skies and vanished.

Dan marveled at the idea of having such a strong ally helping him, but he had to get back to his own task. Scouring the cornfields some more, Dan spotted a windmill in the distance, he made his way towards the structure and saw that like the first one, this was rigged into a booby trap. This time the blades spun really fast."Huh?... there's only three blades on this windmill.." Dan realized upon further inspection. "So..." Dan waited for his moment, then it came, he dashed through just as the blades came to its gap and came out on the other side of the building. This road led to a large, stone building, whiche Dan ran to quickly to avoid being attacked by another scarecrow. Before Dan entered, he saw a giant stone wheel pass by. :"Oh no.. this must be the grindery." Dan jumped inside and his suspicions were confirmed. The machine was made, using the windmill to move the large grindstone. There were many gaps built into the floor to store the grains. Ones that Dan had an idea how to used. He crouched into one of these gaps so that the grindstone passed over him harmlessly. Then he jumped from gap to gap until he snagged a bag of gold and made his way to the other side of the dangerous machine.

Sadly for Dan, this was the fist part of a series of machines that the farmers used in their work, the next room Dan entered housed a turntable of blades and beams of wood thrusting in and out. Possibly a primary corns talk cutting apparatus. The hapless knight darted out of the way of both blades and wood to emerge to a safe clearing. An ecto-spring awaited him, which was good since there were still more dangerous machines to be crossed.

Dan was worried when he saw it, the grains were sifted towards a grinding drill bit in the middle of the room, with exhaust holes lining the walls. "This must be where they produce the the fine-grained flour, then." Dan dashed from the entrance the the exit before he could think about what happened if he failed.

The forth machine was much like the second, but instead of wooden beams pushing in and out, there were four bins sealed off with metal dividers[possibly to store left over material for mulch later on. A spinning turntable holding three spiked pieces of wood spun over head. Dan crossed each bin carefully while avoiding the wooden widow makers and escaped safely.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dan despaired as he saw the last machine; a turning machine of sorts, with blades swinging out from the walls, Dan could only imagine this was used for. He had to run but also not get caught by the blades, it took some doing for Dan but he made it to the far end of the machine, where he found a chest of gold and a small metal key of some kind...

"Huh?... what is this?" Dan thought it against his better judgment , but he reluctantly ran through the gauntlet of machines all over gain and retraced his footsteps back to the barn. More specifically, the book he missed before freeing Kul Katura:

_These fields are home to many mad machines, yet the most bizarre of them is house within this barn._

"Now they tell me.." Dan grimaced. "Now how does one... hello.." he looked behind the nearby cart and found a hole in the barn's side. He jumped over the corn bordering the immovable wagon and walked inside. There were a few bats that needed exterminating, but compared to what Dan faced a few minutes ago, it was nothing. There was a book waiting inside, and Dan gazed at its contents:

_The Corn-cutting machine is missing a part. A cog fell of this miracle of modern agriculture and it hasn't worked since._

Dan thought about the strange metal piece he found . "That thing must have been it." Looking around, Dan saw no ladders or stairs leading upwards, but a series of stacked boxes and a bale of hay. The boxes proved to high to climb, so Dan moved the hay next to it and discovered the solution quite easily. He found a bag of gold waiting on top, as well as a copper shield in a chest. The last object was a switch of sorts. Dan pushed over and saw a platform lowering on the other side. On it was what Dan could surmise was the machine: six-legged buggy with a threshing engine in front. Dan looked at the odd machine and saw where the part might have gone. The harvester key, to be exact.

The machine came to life, it's legs lifted the buggy upwards and the thresher began to spin, its might was such that it burst through the wall and moved on its own into the fields!

Dan followed the machine and saw a new route, cut in through the corn. "Yikes, it's crazy what some folk can create, these days." he entered this route and saw another ecto-spring nearby, but since he was feeling 100 , he stopped only to fill what empty bottles he carried. The end of the corncutter's rampage led to a bridge, where on the the face of a stone wall was another greedy gargoyle, and another of the Chalice of Souls. But this one wasn't ready to collect. Dan decided to talk to the greedy gargoyle about it.

"_What, this chalice? It's almost ready, but you need to kill more monsters. Enchant your broadsword and slice them up, that should do the trick." _

Dan paid the gargoyle for a recharge and left to find his new marks. It was simple thing to find the scarecrows again, and the enchantment of the broadsword trended them asunder. After killing a few of them, Dan returned to the chalice and found it copereal. He grabbed it and grinned. Another trip to the Hall of Heroes awaited him! But Dan's smile melted when he realized, he had to go through all those machines again. With great reluctance, Dan darted, ran, and dived his way out of the gauntlet again. At the last machine, Dan took a way out he missed. One that led to a trial of ectoplasm, and a gargoyle head, fixed to a tree. It came to life as Daniel approached:

"_Pumpkin Gorge dead ahead, the nursery to Gallowmere's favorite side dish. Step inside and understand the true horror of fruit gone bad!"_

"... How bad can that be?" Dan asked himself as he walked down the trail of ectoplasm, hoping to find more clues about Zarok's whereabouts...


	8. 8 When Pumpkins Attack!

Disclaimer: I no not own MediEvil, or the brief use of the Three Stooges mannerisms used in this chapter. Griff is a character I created, and that's that.

**-MediEvil: The hero that almost wasn't-**

Chapter 8: When Pumpkins Attack!

"I do hope you're comfortable, Mr. Mayor." Zarok said casually as he bit into a slice of pumpkin pie. The mayor on the other hand was locked in a lonely prison cell, wordless. "For if you don't tell me what I want to know, you'll be staying here forever."

"I don't care what you do to me." The mayor sneered boldly. "I will NEVER sell out my people to a shriveled, liver-spotted, girly-bone-armed mummy like you."

The sorcerer ceased eating at once. "So you say, but I've ways to make you talk. I would love very much to torture you: upside-down water cell, hot pokers, wheel of pain, the whole ball of wax. But now I must head for home." Zarok picked up his trident and made to leave, but not before taunting his prisoner further. "My army has amassed, and soon, regardless of your cooperation, the Shadow Artifact WILL be mine. And once the demons are free, I will have all of Gallowmere in the palm of my hands. Sleep well, Mr. Mayor: for when I'm through, the nightmares of every man, woman, and child will become reality... and that's just the first thing I'm going to do you stupid people. Ta ta..."

Watching Zarok fade away to do more of his evil pounded the message into the poor Mayor's head. He would remained locked in here while that madman roamed free. "If only there was someone who could stop him.." He looked up to the dismall ceilings, his new quarters of the Gallowmere Insane Asylum. "If there are any gods in Heaven, hear my prayer. Find one who can deliver us from Zarok's evil...anyone..."

Griff was brooding over what looked like a strange brew. Raw eggs, spices and a few other indistinguishable things that made the foul-smelling concoction look even worse than it smelt. As he brought it closer to his nose, he regretted having the wine to begin with. He was about to pour it past his lips when a sudden poof nearly caused him to drop it. Turning towards the entryway, he saw Daniel Fortesque come again. This time he stopped at the gargoyle head: which had something more to say than usual:

"_Gaining allies in the Hall of the Heroes is the way forward! Hack! Choppety chop! Off with a few Zombies heads and it thinks it can redeem itself in battle!"_

As angry as this beraiding made Dan, the gargoyle was not yet finished.

"_You still have a long way to go to rank as the best!"_

Ignoring the cutting insults, Dan marched right up to Woden's statue and slammed his new Chalice in front of the arrogant stooge.

"_By God, Fortesque," _Woden began exasperated, _"You must be the luckiest corpse ever to walk the face of the Earth! I have something I can lend to you- take it or leave it, but remember I'm only doing this for the sake of Gallowmere's doomed population and not for you, you gangly buffoon..."_

"Whatever." Dan said nonchalantly. "Just give it to me, you hairless, dress-wearing, lawn ornament."

Two chests filled with gold coins appeared out of nowhere. As Dan began to collect his bounty, Griff began to hack like a man with the plague."ACK!!! yuck!... this is DISGUSTING!! whoever thought up this hangover remedy should be raked over the coals..."

As much as Dan thought the hooded janitor deserved it, he decided no to laugh.. "So.. are you feeling any better?"

"Huh?" Griff asked. "I must still be drunk. I could swear I heard you asking me how I feel?"

"Nope, I'm serious." Dan said bluntly.

"..I guess I'm a little better." Griff swallowed something that tried to purge itself from his mouth. "So, you're done with Woden, then?"

Dan nodded.

"... I never thought you'd make it this far. But the gargoyle's right. You've a long ways to go, yet."

Dan walked over to his statue. It had gained a slighty more visible hue, but it was still an illusion.

"If you make it back here again, I'll show you what I mean."

The dead knight could only collect his gold and leave the halls again.

"... Hmm? Someone's asking a prayer?" Griff heard a voice almost out of nowhere. "Be patient, stranger. If things go the way they have been, there may be hope for Gallowmere, yet..."

Upon Daniel's return to Gallowmere, he traced down the ectoplasm to a sign post a few miles down the road. It was here he came across a sign post, freshly covered in the foul-smelling goop. "Ugh,... Zarok must have been here, no doubt. Reading the sign, two destinations were a not too far away: to the North was Gallows Town, the Eastern route led towards Pumpkin Gorge. "Hmm.." Dan examined the trail carefully, and going the look (and smell), of things, a recent trail led down to the Gorge. "... Maybe he's there for a bite?" Dan thought as he walked towards his new destination.

As Dan walked into the valley, he saw the many hedeges and overgrown roots that lent this area its name. The best pumpkins in Gallowmere grew here, which was convenient since a few of the staff also worked for King Peregrin. Since there was no worry about subterfuge and treachery before Zarok launched his coup, the position of Royal Taster was highly coveted. Dan remember applying one time, but was asked instead if he was a good storyteller, and the rest, as far as he remembered, was history. With the broadsword in his hands, Dan trekked down the path. Not long down the road, Dan saw a strange site; a lone pumpkin was bouncing along on its own. He watched it pass him and down the very way he came. It was odd, to say the least. The knight also saw a cave of sorts, covered in roots. As he approached, the roots attacked him! "What in the-!" Before Dan knew it, a few of the roots slapped him so silly, his skull spun. Another one poked him in his eye. "Ow! A wise shrub, eh? " Dan slashed at the evil vegetations and after a few slices, they left him alone. "That's what you get." He ran down the tunnel and found more roots wanting to ruffle his feathers, he gave them the same treatment. "Huh?" Dan saw that roots were trying to hide something; a blue moon rune. He tucked it into his armor and came to a larger room.

A lone chest was nearby, and a greedy gargoyle was mounted an the far side of the cavern wall "...Just how do they put solid stone into the natural earth?" Dan asked. Instead of an answer, his attention was drawn to a pair of large, ripe pumpkins. His thoughts wafted back to happier times when he helped oversee preparations for the Annual Harvest Feast. There were many delicacies to behold'; pumpkin bread, pumpkin pies, pumpkin and leek soup, fresh barely loaves and the always popular dragon bird stew with all sorts of cheese varieties on the side. Dan could feel his teeth water at the thought.

He looked around carefully for any signs of life."...I'm sure no one would mind if I took these two little guys." His eye turned to the two orange prizes and grinned. "Come along little darlings, Uncle Daniel's going to take good care of you." as he reached for his would-be dessert, the pumpkins sprouted outlines that resembled mouths, then they rose from the ground to reveal large, root-entangled bodies, with its vines reaching out for the knight. Dan gulped in realization, they wanted HIM for dinner. There was only one thing to do: scream in stark terror and run like crazy! Which was what Dan tried to do but the roots from before blocked his way. The pumpkin mutants were following behind, snarling and gibbering. Dan tried to fumble his way through the roots, but they wouldn't budge. The mutants were behind him, Dan had only one choice, he slashed his broadsword in a frenzy, hoping that he did not chop off his arms off in the process. When the madness was over, Dan saw the any kind of any sign of his attackers were chopping into a fine puree' pile of mush. "..No... not the pumpkins, what have they done to deserve this?" Dan walked back into the cave, ignoring the greedy gargoyle and slashing of another group of roots wanting to smack him. Dan continued down the tunnel, which oddly started going upwards, upon warding off even more roots, he came to the exit, gazing over a large clearing. Dan jumped to get a better look at things. There were pumpkins scattered around, but after what he experienced, Dan did not want to risk another surprise attack. He started down a trail when he started to hear a low rumbling. Dan looked down at the ground and saw a few pebbles dancing in the dirt. He turned around and turned white at the sight before him: a wave of possessed pumpkins were bouncing his way. "You've got to be kidding me!!" Dan cursed as he found himself on the run again. The whole valley was rumbling as Dan ran from the rampaging wave of orange frutity death. A tree in the distance held even more annoying roots. But Dan didn't want to waste any time; he sliced them away with the broad sword and stopped at a pair of boulders blocking his way. "This isn't fair!" Dan cursed. Behind him, the pumpkins were coming. " Oh, there's no time!" He took out the hamer and smashed one boulder to dust then dived behind the second just before the rampaging pumpkins roared passed. Dan could feel his knees rattling in his armor out of sheer terror for an enterniy. In less time than it took to tell, the pumpkins moved on. Dan emerged a few minutes later, his dreams of pumpkin delights were dashed. "I never want to see another mutant pumpkin as long as I-..!!!" As if on cue, two more pumpkin mutants popped out of the ground moved to attack! Dan smashed them into paste before asking what was going on.

Following the road further, Dan saw that many of the other pumpkins were suffering other effects as well. Some of them began to grow large, pulsating. Other s exploded just as he passed by. Another one of Zarok's tricks, if he had to guess. Mustering what courage he had left, Dan took a deep breath and continued down the gorge. The trail led down to the Farmer's District, a large area with many houses dotting the landscape. "...Looks like no one's home.. oh, not again." Dan despaired as three more pumpkin mutants rose to attack. Choppety chop and off went their heads. Dan looked at one of the houses and saw that it was locked by a blue rune hand. He walked over and inserted the moon rune. The door opend up and inside he went. Inside, Dan saw an energy vial and a red chaos rune, "How niiiiiiiiccccccc-" When he took one step forward, dan plunged down into a pit with a spat. "OW! Who put a hole in the floor?!" He looked around and saw no ladders or anything. "Just great; now I'm trapped." He began to pace around the room to think,but found he wasn't getting anywhere. "Hey... is it just me or.." we walked forward only to see the floor moving. "This is strange..." He looked up and saw that the either the roof was getting lower, "or maybe...?" He decided to run. The floor was moving some more, after a minute or two, Dan saw that he was making the floor rise. The house must have been a mill at one point, or at least, he'd like to think so. Dan walked out side again and saw one of the buildings accessible only by a ramp. Pumpkins bobbed down it, blowing up on the way, as he made to step on the ramp, Dan felt his mutant phobia acting up again: three pumpkin mutants sprouted to attack him! "No! If I get of this alive, I'm going on a diet!" Dan sliced the monsters with little discrimination. He didn't care whether or not he liked to it them when they weren't trying to kill him. In a minute, they were mulch upon Dan's broadsword. He scaled the ramp and jumped inside the open window of the building. Bad idea since he fell a good ten feet before hitting the floor. Three pumpkin bombs were ready to go off when Dan crouched behind his copper shield, feeling only the seeds and innards splatter against him. "Eww..." Dan found three chests of gold in this building and a way back outside. He saw a locked gate with a red rune hand locking it. "This is getting too easy." Dan muttered as the the gates opened with in response to the chaos rune. Four pumpkin mutants waited inside. "Okay, this is getting monotonous, and I'm getting hungry..." The pumpkins advanced on him.. "'Hungry'... that's it!" Dan exclaimed. He rummaged through his armor and found exactly what he was looking for.. "You guys are in for it, now!" The pumpkins stopped in response. "Face your doom at the hands.. of chicken!!!" Dan held one of the drumsticks given to him by the Forest Witch, thinking now was good time to test it. "Bombs away!" Dan shouted as he threw the poultry product at the mutants, who gathered around the strange choice of weapon. They growled and garbled to each when after a few seconds, the chicken popped. In a quick flash of light, where once was a gang of pumpkin mutants were four freshly roasted chickens, cooked to perfection.

"... They certainly look delicious.." Dan took in a smell and felt himself drooling, even though his tongue was long gone. Seeing as there appeared to be no monsters in sight, Dan sat himself down to a pinic lunch fit for even King Peregrin. The dead man felt his fears turn to ecstacy as he carved up the feast with one of his daggers. His front teeth worked noisily to chew the pieces of hot meat since his lower mandible was gone. "Mmm, that witch was right. I'm so glad went throught that anthill, now.." All in all, Dan was now having a wonderful time in spite of the nightmare he just experienced. With his appetite completely sated, and the four birds picked clean. Dan heaved himself up by the broadsword and continued on his quest.

The first thing Dan saw was a building larger than the houses he saw earlier, a feeling in his bones told him something might be important nearby. Though he didn't need to go through such trouble, since the the stairwell leading towards the roof was already locked by a green rune hand. "Gotta find an earth rune, then.." He searched around but found only pumpkins left and right. There was a gate nearby, guarded by two pumpkin mutants. Dan charged at them, taking the creatures by surprise before slicing them up. On the other side was a stretch of swampland, giant mushrooms grew from the bottom, so Dan was thinking maybe he could use those to cross. His idea was right on the money when he spotted an open book nearby:

_Up and down these magical mushrooms go! They will take you higher and higher, but be careful to fall and sink without a trace._

"Like I don't need a reminder of the graveyard, already!" Dan rolled his eye. He jumped on the first mushroom. It grew on cue, towering over the next one, stepping on the next one held the same results. Dan jumped onto a wooden platform built into the hillside and picked up a bag of coins. "One of these days, someone's going to find a way to store riches and keep them safe, methinks." On that note, Dan jumped onto the next musroom. Another platform was built adacent to the last mushroom. Almost like the workers here used to get around. Dan hopped onto the last mushroom and found that the road lead on, no surprises there. "What in the?" Dan saw that the road led to a dead end. The gates were locked by a yellow rune hand. "So now what do I do?" Dan thought about this problem and decided backtracking to find clues would be a good idea. Jumping back on the mushrooms, Dan saw something promising: A stone passage carved ito the nearby cliffside. "Now how does a guy miss something like that?" He asked aloud. Following this new path led to a patch of bouncing pumpkins and the elusive earth rune. Picking it up alerted two pumpkin mutants to the knight's presence. "Now things are getting interesting." Dan hacked their guts and exited, finding himself just outside the building with the green rune hand. "Now what' would would someone hide up there, I wonder?" Dan asked as he inserted the earth rune.

"_Why don't you find out yourself?" _The hand said tactlessly.

"Bite me." Dan snapped in reprisal.

"_Get a life!"_

"Get a body!"

The last comment shut the hand up. Dan marched up the stairwell. As he made his way upwards, Dan saw a small cascade of pumpkins rolling towards him. "What's with all these pumpkins? Aren't there any boulders or something?" He sliced them up as they came. The rest of the climb was just as that, more pumpkins and more slicing. Dan had made it to the roof, where he saw an energy vial, the yellow star rune, a chest, and a sealed off hut. A pumpkin mutant popped up put Dan sliced in down the middle before it could fully surface. Opening the chest produced a new silver shield which Dan took with enthusiasm, seeing as how going threw that agricultural nightmare machine messed up his old one pretty badly. "Now let's see... open up! Knights at the door!" Dan shouted as he smashed the hut open. Entering inside, Dan was inside a dark storeroom. "Hm?.. is anyone here?.. no?" Dan walked on carefully when he stumbled in the darkness, he grunted and groaned as he stumbled aimlessly in the building. At long last, Dan flopped outside, with stars and chickens dancing around his head. "Oww... Something must be said here for indoor lighitng.."

Instead of hopping the mushrooms again, Dan chose to go through the cliff side en route to the yellow star hand. Putting in the rune caused the gates to swing open. This open field might have been the largest are in the gorge, as pumpkin mutants patrolled the area. "Not this time." Dan grinned as he charged, he sliced them down, but saw something unusual. A greyish rune was in the center of this field, completely out in th open. "...It's quiet.." Dan mused.. "Too quiet... nah." dan walked up to collect the rune when it shot upwards! A giant vine-like beast held it aloft, lashing out with other whiplike vines. Dan ran around, but more vines appeared to stop his advance, "Yeesh, what is it with plants and more roots? I'll slice you all, one at a time!" And Dan did just that; the creature winced, but it still held a fir grasp on the rune.

Dan felt an evil grin forming in his teeth. "So that's how you wanna play? Then time to break out the heavy artilery!!" Dan whipped out the mighty hammer and smashed the creature with gusto. Every smash and crunch caused the creature great pain, almost to the point it tried to bury itself in the ground. This was a reaction Dan as looking for, and he continued mercilessly. When the stalk had receeded enough, he jumped on top and ripped the rune free. "Ha ha! That's what happens when you think you can outsmart the great Daniel Fortesque!" Leaving a fuming plant creature behind Dan took a closer look at his prize. This rune was etched to look like an hourglass, set in greyish stone. "... Must be the time rune.. now where.. Ah." Dan looked around for the corresponding hand and found mounted on a wall just in front of him. Putting it in unlocked gates flanking the area.

"Hm, decisions, decisions.. I'll go left." Dan mumbled

The knight figured he' taken the easier path, seeing as how the only obstacles were boulders blocking his path. A few smashes with the hammer remedied that. As he continued on wards, he found an intesection where he guessed, the road for the right gate came from. He followed it out of curiousity but found it an annoyance. More pumpkin mutants and roots were eager to kill him. But it made for a good session of anger management. Getting back on track Dan followed the road and it led to a fresh spot of ectoplasm. At first thought,he wanted to go, but something didn't feel right: "Where's the chalice, now? Can't leave without that blasted thing.." Dan ran back almost to edge of the gorge he came in, but found nothing. He even returned to the cave and thought something might be there.. His hunch was correct: Ther was a wall built here not too long ago. "If I'm right.." Dan mused as he brought his hammer to bear on it.When it crumpled, Dan saw the tunnel going deeper. He walked down it and slide down into a small area. "Bingo!" IN this room was the elusive Chalice of Souls and a chest of gold, he took them eagerly.. Upon following the tunnel and thankfully, the way back to the farmhouses Dan ran back to where the trail of ectoplasm brought him.There was a gargoyle head mounted near the slime, and it came to life as soon as Dan came across its line of sight:

"_All bow down before the master of the vegetable patch, the prize-winning plant who can summon an army of cabbage with a wave of his nobe tendril. He's delicious, he's nutritious, he's Zarok's secret recipe- he's the Pumpkin King!"_

"Oh no..." was all Dan could say. Seeing as how bad the 'loyal subjects' must have been. He can only imagine that the plant that called itself king would be several times worse. "Hopefully, someone in the Halls has something I can use if I have to fight it..."

And so Dan pressed onwards to the Hall of Heroes again...


	9. Duel in the Garden of Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own MediEvil. I own Griff since I created him.

Author's notes: I never thought that last chapter would take so long to write when I started. But Pumpkin Gorge had a lot of ground and detail to cover. It took a while, but it was worth it. As always folks please leave a review on the way out. Now it's time for another rumble in Gallowmere as tonight's feature is Daniel vs the the Pumpkin Serpent (or king as the case may be)!

**-MediEvil: The Hero that almost Wasn't-**

Chapter 9: Duel in the Garden of Evil

Griff stood in the foyer when he say the armored figure of Daniel Fortesque, fresh from his trip to Pumpkin Gorge. The knight looked a giant dog tried to bury him. "Well now, I never thought I'd see you make it this far."

"What of it?" Dan asked the hallkeeper. "That place was the worst yet."

"Was it that perilous?"

"No, Zarok cursed the pumpkins!" Dan thundered. "They ATTACKED me!! I don't think I'd ever see anything pumpkin related without thinking it'll strike without warning!"

Griff couldn't stifle his laughter at the thought.

"Oh, shut up!" Dan groused as he walked past the table.

"I'm sorry," Griff said, wiping the tears from his shrouded eyes. "I couldn't help myself. Go up these stairs and read the book. See if you made the cut."

"This one?" Dan asked. The book in question led towards the front door. Two adjacent and semi-visible stair flights led to the upper floor.

"_Only when you are truly worthy as a Hero will you be able to ascend to the higher level of this Hall. When you have paid homage to all of the Heroes in the lower Hall, the ghostly stairs will then become solid."_

Dan looked at the stairs and saw them sparkle, then they turned dark and visible. "So, does mean I did it?" He mentally asked him self as he slowly put a foot to the stairs. It didn't fall thorugh so.. "Ah ha! I guess I AM a hero after all!" Dan confidently strode towards the upper floor, the first statue he saw was a skinny woman dressed in tribal attire holding a spear. "Huh" Not too far from this statue was another, this time a knight holding a great shield before him, this one, however was silent. The statue that really got Dan's attention was that on the far side of the floor: a person of sorts that whose lower body was that of a horse, holding a longbow. Like Woden, he was bald, but his features looked more noble and friendly compared to the overzealous warrior. "Hm... this must be one of those centaurs I've read about." The statue was glowing so he decided to offer his latest chalice to this hero.

The centaur, Ravenhooves, turned his head slightly, and saw the boned soldier in front of him._"Look at you running around in your bones, Fortesque-" _he observed in a voice that suggested the upbringing of nobility. _"You're so noveau dead."_

"Get on with it." Dan replied a little irked.

"_I, Ravenhooves, last prince of the Centaurs, have not galloped the earth in over ten thousand years."_

"Oh no..." was all Dan could say.

The centaur prince grinned at the knight _"Do yourself a favor, Fortesque, take my longbow- more powerful than a crossbow, the option of flaming arrows, it is truly the weapon of noblemen."_

"Yes please!" Dan answered with a bow.

"_Congratulations. You don't quite have my breeding, Mr. Johnny Come Lately, but there's hope for you yet." _ and with a flash of light, Ravenhooves relinquished his longbow.

Dan looked pleased at the new weapon, it was almost as long as his body, and the bowstring was pliable, but strong. He felt like it could stop demons cold with a few good arrows.

"That's odd." Griff's voice came up from behind. "Ravenhoove's not usually that friendly."

"Are you serious?" Dan asked. "He seems like a nice guy to me. Well, nicer than most noblemen I've met."

Griff nodded. "For him to hand over his longbow off the bat, he must have faith that you'll do some good with it. Don't disappoint him, now."

Dan smiled. "Don't worry, I won't." He headed down the stairs and back the way he came.

Finding himself at the outskirts of the gorge, it didn't take long for him to pick up the trail of ectoplasm before he was on the hunt again. It was a few minutes down the road that Dan came to the Center of the Pumpkin Gardens. The minute he came out of the narrow entryway, there was a book that caught his attention.

"_The Pumpkin King sleeps- if you want an audience with this regal plant, you should mash all of his pod sacks!"_

"Now where do I .. hello.." Dan walked not too faraway from his position.There was a house nearby littered with pumpkins and more importantly, large roots running inside and out. One large root in particular was fat an pulsating. He took a look at it and thought of something. ".. This might be one of those sack, then, one thing left to do-" then took out the ever reliable hammer. "Taste hard steel, feeble plant life mutation!" Two good smashes flattened the pod of its nutrients and liquids. "That was easy."

Dan's vandalism did not go unnoticed, however. A mob of pumpkins, mutants and cursed, came down upon the upstart that intruded on their territory. With hisses and growls they launched into an attack.

"Uh oh.." Dan muttered as he grabbed for his broadsword. He sliced and smacked whatever came to attack , with a few wild hits, the monsters were slain. "Ew.. I better go on a diet if I ever get out of this one.."

From what Dan could see, the plant life in this area, outside the pumpkins, were perpetually dead. With all the roots sucking the life out of the land, it was amazing that the grass was still green. Right in front of a ramshackle gate, Dan saw another pod, right next to a well.. More like a resting bed of a bouquet of roots, he sliced the pod open and turned around. "Man, there's roots everywhere.. wait a minute.." Dan saw a passage covered in the lively roots. A book right next to it. It was fortunate they weren't close enough to bother him when he turned to this new tome:

_It is rumored that the Pumpkin Witch is in possession of a much sought after Dragon Gem._

"...What's a 'Dragon Gem'? Dan asked aloud. "there's more..."

"_If you have a Witch Talisman, you could summon this kindly witch."_

Needing no second bidding, Dan warded away the roots with his sword and found a lone cauldron over a fire, surrounded by pumpkins. "This looks like a coven if there is any.." Dan mused as he produced the golden relic from his armor. "Pumpkin Witch? Are you here?"

The talisman glowed over the cauldron, and soon after, a plump, elderly woman appeared in midair. Her choice of outfit was that of a fitting yellow robe, modeled after the fruits she tended. Instead of the pointy hat, she opted for a green cap made to resemble a pumpkin's stock, enen the staff she held was proudly topped with a pumpkin. Dan was quite surprised; in contrast to the cronish Forest Witch, this apple-cheeked old woman reminded him of a grandmother.

"Greetings kind sir." The old woman began. "I am the Pumpkin Witch. I'm like a mother to those pumpkins-"

Dan could only imagine she was on vacation when he came to the gorge, but thought it better not to question the issue.

"I give them all the love and care a young fruit could ever ask for. From the moment they first push a shoot above the soil, right up until their heads are cutten off and eaten!" She sighed in content.. but then her mood darkened. "and look, see how thy repay me! Running around and causing mischief!"

"...Tell me about it.." Dan shook his head.

"That nasty old pumpkin is a bad influence on the young seedlings." The Pumpkin Witch pointed towards the open field outside the coven with her staff. "If you teach him a lessons in manners, I might give you a nice present!"

"It'll be my pleasure." Dan grinned, thinking about the vengeance he was asked to deliver.

With a cackle, the Pumpkin Witch disappeared.

Leaving the coven behind him, Dan walked out to the garden. IT was huge, and like the house before, overrun with pumpkins and giant roots. It didn't take long for Dan to spot a new pod sack, sticking out of the storage hut like a sore thumb. He sliced it clean off it's spot and watched it shrivel.

Three pumpkin mutants rose in response to Dan's attack, they lashed at him with their tongues, but lost those to his broadsword before having their own heads chopped off.

"Which way now?" Dan looked around and saw giant roots growing a few ways apart, he walked towards a lake, sucked dry. Only a few fish lived here aside from the pumpkin's hoarding, but unless the lake was restored, they would not last long. A pod sack bobbing on the surface was responsible. "Time for you to get a shave." Dan told the root as his blade bit deep into it's fat stalk. Ironically, no mutants popped up. But Dan didn't care, he climbed up a small piece of land and helped himself to the ecto-spring on top. "Now what do we have here?" Dan mused upon seeing a chest nearby, he opened it up and found a silver shield. It was now that the garden began to retaliate. Cursed pumpkins began to rain down from above, but Dan left the dried up lake, a pair of mutants awaited him. "You guys are so annoying." he sighed before slicing them down. "Is that all these guys have? How boring.."

Dan ran across the garden and a saw another pod sack, this one was guarded by living roots and more mutants. They lunged at the knight, but Dan simply dodged their charges and sliced them down. When this pod met its end at Dan's sword, more mutants emerged. They were furious now. "Okay.. time to go.." Dan beat a hasty retreat with the mutants in pursuit.Without even looking up, Dan ran past what was possibly the largest pumpkin in the field, but he did not care at the moment. All he knew was he stumbled right into a den of mutants. "Ow, stop biting me! Ooh, you're gonna get it now!!" Dan cursed as he battered madly at his assailants with the broad sword. "How tiring..okay, I take it back: you guys aren't so boring..." After catching his breath, Dan saw two more pod sacks in this area. He also saw a new trail of ectoplasm, but escape was impossible as thick roots blocked the way. "Looks like this king has got to die first." Dan noted as he turned the two pods into salad fodder. "...Nothing?"

Dan looked around, there were no more pods.. "That could only mean one thing.." he didn't like the idea at all. And sure enough, his hunch was right: the last pods in the garden were on the stalks of the king itself.

It was a sight to behold; A pumpkin nearly the size of a house was situated in the center of the garden. Many thick roots grew from the top and bottom. "Wow, you can make a lot of pies with a pumpkin this size..." Dan thought about it a bit, but it was a pity he never took cooking lessons in life. "Oh well." Upon careful inspection, he saw two pod sacks at the king's base. He took great care to dispense them without waking their host.

At first the grounds were silent, but then a shrill scream rumbled from the giant pumpkin. "Who... Who dares to disturb our nourishment?!"

Dan gulped as he saw the pumpkin rise , the stalk holding it up was formidable in size, some of the roots even lifted from the ground, making crude arms, the creature hissed in fury... Dan hoped that the pumpkin king was blind..

"You..." the monarch planted pointed a tendril at Fortesque. "Are you the one who disturbs us?"

"Uh... yeah." Dan scratched his skull. "You see there's a problem. The Pumpkin Witch isn't happy with how you're steering her little ones the wrong way. She wants to knock it off.."

The Pumpkin King took in the knight's words, then rumbled in laughter. "Ha ha ha... that fat crone, she thinks that will scare us? You are a fool for bringing such stupid wastes of time to our attention."

Dan was getting angry now. "Then it looks like I'll have to cut you down to size!"

The pumpkin snarled contemptously. "NEVER! WE WILL GROW FOREVER MORE! EVEN IF WE MUST SAP ALL OF GALLOWMERE TO DO SO!! WE WILL NEVER BE DESTROYED!!!"

Dan charged in with his broadsword at the ready, but the pumpkin king's tendrils swatted him aside, causing him to drop the weapon. "Ow..."

"Let's see how well you can fight without your sword, pitiful worm!" The king's tendrils wrapped around the broadsword slashed out at Dan .

"Yikes!" Crouching behind his silver shield, Dan could feel the thick steel verberate as it hit. "Now what do I do?" The king slashed and struck but thankfully, the shield bore the onslaught well. When the monster reared the sword up for a stab, Dan ran out of the line of sight before it was gored by the plant-wrapped weapon.

Dan now stood a good distance from the Pumpkin King. IT Was unable to pull the sword free, but turned its attention to the knight. "You can't reach me now, can you?"

The monster roared in anger.

"That's too bad." Dan shook his head. "Where's your high and might attitude,now?"

"Fool! I will feast on your bones!"

"I don't think so." Dan replied as he readied the long bow.. Though he had to admit; it was weird using the kind of weapon that killed him long ago. He fitted a fletched arrow to the shaft and drew the bowstring back, he aimed directly at the pumpkin head and let loose.

The arrow bit into the Pumpkin's rind as it drove into the innards, and the Pumpkin King screamed in pain. "HOW DARE YOU!?!?!?

"I'm the one making threats now, 'your highness.' Dan taunted as he fired off more arrows. The continued volleys battered the Pumpkin King's head to the point of collapse, it resembled swiss cheese before finally retaliating with an army of mutants. "Go, my underlings! Go and destroy this insect!!"

The mutants were eager to do their kings' bidding and charged.

"Uh oh..." Dan put his longbow away and ran a good distance as the wave of vines and fury surged upon him.

" Okay, I guess he's almost dead, but... wait a minute.." Dan took out his hammer and began to run around the king.

"Are you giving up already, knight?" the monster asked as he lashed out with his roots.

Dan wasn't paying attention. His eyes was turned to a pair of chests flanking the monsters' side. Both of them bore the skull-and-crossbones. "Let's hope my hunch is right..." He skidded to a stop and waited the for the mob of mutants to get closer.

"You are doomed, little man. Surrender!!" The king snarled.

"...hm... no." Dan answered indifferently as he smashed the first chest then ran to the other side. A small explosion confirmed his suspicions as a black crystal detonated, taking half of the mutants with it and slamming its concussive force against the pumpkin king.

"I will have your head for that!!"

Dan now had his longbow out again as the longst root the monster had reared back to bludgeon him. "It's over." he fired an arrow at the second chest then dove out of the way. Another black crystal hit the ground and released its archaic payload. The explosion was too much. The pumpkin king thrashed its head around as innards and slime bled profusingly. "NO!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! WE'RE DYING!!! OH, WHAT A WAY TO GO...!!" With one final groan, the monstrous pumpkin slumped over in death. Dan sighed wearily, the battle had been won. The fields and lakes that were once consumed by the creature returned to life again. "Now for that witch.." Dan groaned as he pulled his broadsword out from where it was buried. He walked towards the coven when he saw that the roots that once occupied the well was gone. "Huh..? Is something there." Dan peered in closer to look... but ended up falling in. He found himself in the bottom of the well, there was still some water left, but there was also a chest of gold, two energy vials, and even a greedy gargoyle. One in which Dan was happy to see for once.

"_So tell me, mate. Did you kill those pumpkins?"_ the stone merchant asked.

"That I did." Dan nodded.

"_Thanks a bunch! Now I can do business as usual! What's your pleasure?"_

Dan decided on re-enchanting his broadsword and stocking up on arrows before leaving.

"_There's a chalice on the way out, mate. Take care and come again!"_

Dan smiled as the gargoyle's words were right on the money. He plucked it in his bony digits and followed the tunnel to just outside the Pumpkin King's former domain. Then he went back to the coven to see the Pumpkin Witch. He didn't even need to use the Talisman again: she was waiting for him all along. "A most edifying spectacle sir: man and vegetable in a magnificent duel to the death. Ooh, I've come over all of a doodah.." The witch giggled. Dan cricked his spine until the witch was finished. The witch waved her staff and out of the cauldron appeared a large red ruby, the size of Daniel's skull. "Here, have this lovely Dragon Gem as your reward. Ooh, lovely majestic creatures Dragons are..."

"Thank you!" Dan said. "By the way, have you ever heard of the sorcerer Zarok?"

"I'm afraid so sir." the with nodded sadly. "He's the reason that big pumpkin came around. I saw him snooping around one time, talking about going to see the Mayor of Gallows Town with those bad seeds of his."

"Oh no..." Dan groaned, that could only mean more trouble.

"I've heard the Mayor has something that old goat's interested in. If I were you, I'd hurry to the town before it's too late!"

"I'll do that, then." Dan nodded.

"Take care now, Sir Fortesque!" The witch left with a cackle.

Having slain another of Zarok's machinations and acquiring a priceless gem, Daniel put the now-purified garden behind him, continuing his quest anew...


	10. The Mystery of Gallows Town part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own MediEvil. I do have a copy of the game itself, but the rights, properties and all that jazz belong to Sony Computer Entertainment, this also inclues Mr, Miss and Nellie Mad. I made up a few names for the other possessed villagers, but I don't own them either. I created Griff, the Keeper of the Halls, so that's a bit different.

Author's notes: There was a lot of material to cover for Gallow's Town, so this part will be broken into two chapters since one can only write so much for a chapter. I will post this one up first then, I should have the second part up in a while. Enjoy!

**-MediEvil: The Hero that almost Wasn't-**

Chapter 10: The Mystery of Gallows Town- part 1

Zarok was losing patience with how slow his conquest was going. Standing at the foot of the Gallowmere Assylum, he waited for his scouts to retun. The skies above were frozen in eternal night, thanks to the sorcerer's spells. But that did not stop the clouds from blocking out the moonlight, making things even harder to see that usual. As he contemplated torturing the Mayor again, a sound like shuffling feet approached. It became so dark that Zarok could not see who it was, but he recognized the telltale clanking of his scouts.

"Hail, Herr Zarok!" one of them saluted.

"How goes the search?" Zarok asked. It was more of a command than a question.

"Not yet, sir. We searched the farmlands but found nothing."

Zarok exhaled in disgust. "It seems that fool was more clever than I thought." He then produced a piece of parchment and a stick of charcoal through magical means and scratched on it for a while. "Here are your new instructions. I expect results or else you'll be sorry I made you!... and one more thing. If you happen to meet that boneheaded fool, Fortesque, you are to terminate him immediately!"

Once more Daniel found himself within the Hall of Heroes. He was beginning to wonder exactly how the powers that be knew where and when to bring him to the legendary ediface. The skeletal knight wearily walked past the table and statues of Tim, Woden, and Stanyer and climbed up the stairs. Dan paused, only to yawn. "Zzz... geez, who'd thought being a real hero was such hard work?" No one answered him. Griff wasn't even around to interject his usual brand of verbal bashing. No, the knight was all alone except to the stone residents here. His first thought was to give his new Chalice to Ravenhooves, but the prince was quiet as a mouse. "Well, now what do I do?" He looked around, and a little ways towards the stairs, Dan spotted one staute glowing with an unusual radience. He trekked over and remembered this statue: A woman, slender and powerful, dressed in what he could only imagine to be the fashion of some distant land, the most strangest thing, at least to Dan, was the innumerable brass rings she wore on her legs, waist, left arm, and even a few around her neck. She held a great spear and stood as if she had just slain a mighty beast. "What could be the harm in it?" Dan asked himself as he placed the chalice before this wild looking woman. The Queen of the Amazons.

Immediately, the great warrior woman turned her fierce looking eyes towards the silent skelton standing before her. _"Dan, Dan, Dan. Tell me, what's a warrior queen to do to meet someone like you?" _She asked in a sultry voice.

"Huh?.. what... me?" Dan fumbled, he was expecting such a warrior to talk about things like that.. but he thought it wise not to question the issue further.

Now the Queen was amused at his taken by surprise. _"Don't be shy, baby- I've seen you giving me the eye. You may be weak and feeble like all men, but I like you, Daniel."_

"Oh no..." Dan couldn't picture that image nicely.

"_Oh, I love a man who doesn't talk back!" _the warrior woman gigled. _"I think if you return I may take you for my husband."_

Dan gulped audibly. This invitation sounded like something more frightening than the Stain Glass Demon.

"_Now listen up sugar: your bow and arrows are fine for itty bitty jobs, but if you wanna pack some serious heat, you should take this spear."_

That was something Dan was delighted to hear. "Great!"

"_Think of me when you throw it."_ Tapping her own spear upon the floor, the weapon appeared before Dan. It was a wooden shaft about a good six feet long. The spearhead looked large and menacing. He had to admire the idea that such a simple weapon could be so fearsome. Eager to test it out, he left the Halls poofing out the same way he came in.

Griff returned a few minutes later, with a bag slung over his shoulder. He walked over the gargoyle head and eased his bundle to the ground. "So, was Fortesque back from the Gorge?"

"_Yes, came and went, he did."_ The ornament nodded. _"Yet I think something scared him before he left."_

Griff chuckled at the idea. "I'll bet the Amazon Queen took a liking to him. I wonder if he'll take her up on getting married?"

Both the gargoyle and the Hallkeeper looked at each other for a bet, then they both burst into laughter, the idea was just too hilarious.

Upon his return to Gallowmere, Dan wasn't laughing. He was still in the Pumpkin Gorge, so he to walk back all the way to the Scarecrow Fields. It was a long and boring trip, having all the monsters killed the first time around. By the time he got to the signpost pointing to Gallow's Town, Dan was dead tired! "Oh... I'm not going to do cross country sprints again. I think my toes are ready to fall off." Just to be safe, Dan took off his shoes and heard a rattle inside. A good number of the bones had fallen off. "Why am I not surprised?" For the better part of ten minutes, Dan pieced his toes back to gether. There were a great number of bones that made up the foot, but if nothing else, the knight was learning a good bit of human physiology. It was an interesting idea but Dan suddenly had a vision; somewhere in another land, the scholars that would teach the subject would have a skeleton not unlike himself hanging around, for someone like Dan, it was a nightmare: countless faces he'd never seen before staring at him, completely naked to the truest sense. "Brr, I hope that never happens to me." With a shudder, Dan re shod his foot and walked down the road to his next stop in Gallowmere..

The Village of Gallows Town was q uiet place at best, too small to be called a city, but big enough to be more than a hovel. Quaint houses of wood and stone dotted the streets, it was a nice place for the whole of Gallowmere's populance to live. At least under normal circumstances, as of recent, the simple residents of the village were bewitched by Zarok's magic. Now enslaved them to his service; now these mindless drones stalked the city.

Mr. Mad, one such resident, gazed into the reflection of the ax he held. He looked decent in simple peasant clothes, but his eyes were hallow and perpetually spinning. Robbed of thought, he roared in confusion and choppd his ax into the dirt-trodden roads just at the outskirts. It was here that Daniel Fortesque entered the haunted village.

Dan couldn't help notice how quiet the town had become, save for torchlight burning in sconces here and there. He noticed Mr. Mad, but decided not to speak to the man, seeing as how he looked inclined to chop up the first living thing he saw. Fortunatly for the undead knight, Dan saw a gargoyle head mounted on the wall to his left. "Hey, what's going on around here?"

The gargoyle came to life at once. _"Poor villagers- the master possesses them." _It sighed. _"It mustn't hurt them. Hurt guards though, they seek out an object of great power.."_

"Are you serious?" Dan asked. "Blast that Zarok!"

"And you've every right to." A familiar voice crept out of the quiet. Then a just-as-familiar being dressed in a simple black cowl.

"...Griff, what are you doing here?"

"The gargoyle speaks the truth, Dan." The keeper nodded. "Zarok stripped these good people of their free will to strengthen his magical powers. So if they see you, they will try to do you harm."

"Okay, I get the idea." Dan scractched his skull. "Leave the villagers alone and hurt the guards.. but I don't see any around here?"

"Those guards have been snooping around under Zarok's order. If you want to find out what's going on, I suggest you stop beating your teeth and get on with it."

"Now wait just a minute!" Dan started to protest, but Griff vanished away and the gargoyle went back to sleep. "I hate it when he does that.." he groused as he walked down the streets. The first building Dan came across was the church. Evn it looked gloomy and abandoned. As Dan thought about going inside, a sound like laughter rose. Dan looked around and saw a little girl wearing a pink dress and a bonnet wandering the streets, Little Nellie Mad, all alone

. "Hey there, shouldn't you be at home?" Dan callled out, not thinking of what could come of it, considering he was a dead man. The girl did not respond.

"It's dangerous out here." Dan continued as he approached. "Can you hear me?" He was now standing over the child. She turned around and gave Dan a look of insanity that made him pale. Even worse was the fact that she brandished a large hachet and was lashing out with it! "Hey, stopping swinging that thing around!"

Dan backed away, but Nellie moved towards him,. She was hungry for her hachet to bit into something and she ran straight at Dan.

"...Sanctuary!!" Dan cried out as he dashed into the church doors and slammed them shut. Outside, Nellie was giggling like mad as she walked aimlessly away. "Good, she's gone." Dan slumped against the doors. Aside from a few rats here and there, Dan was alone. There were a few benches flanking a simple patterened carpet leading up three step to the priest's podium. Above it, Dan could only see a stone wall, except that there was an area that looked a bit more clean. "...That's strange. What kind of church would take down its cross?" Dan walked up the steps for a closer investigation. Something once hung on the walls until recently. "Hmm.." Before Dan could ponder the mystery furhter, he spotted a book on the podium and decided to read it:

_A crucifix once stood here, but the mayor took it. Find a replacement and see how the church should really look._

As Dan turned to leave, he spotted an ecto-spring howling nearby. It was a comfort, if he should end up hurt in this town. But now he had to go look around and see if the Mayor was around.

"Uh oh.." Dan muttered. Nellie returned and eagerly gave chase. Dan ran down streets, making a good distance from the crazed hypnotized girl, but as he sighed, it metled away, another little girl, Sally, was waiting at the end, with a hatchet of her own. "Don't these people learn not to run with pointy objects!?" Dan asked aloud. " Sally now tried to do onto Dan what Nellie tried to do to the knight, but it was only by running into a nearby house that Dan found another narrow escape...or so he thought. An elderly lady, one Agatha Mad by name, was swinging around a frying pan, singing a nonsensical song.

Dan tried to sneak back out, but Agatha saw the intruder and chased him with a speed unnatural for a woman of her age. "Oh no, not again!" He ran round the house as Agatha swung her pan She cackled much like a witch as she lashed out with her pan, Dan was now getting scared.

Dan dodged a good swing that smashed a nearby nightstand."Is there anyone who doesn't want to kill me in this-... what the?" Dan saw something in the fireplace only for a second, considering the mad woman chasing him. He grabbed the object, not caring what it was at the instant and ran outside, to a mob of deranged little girls with implements of destruction. Dan ran back to the church looking particualry white.. "Phew... what a mad little town. Now what is this..." Dan took out the blue object he found in the Mad's house and grinned. It was a blue moon rune. "I really don't like doing this.." Dan cringed as he headed out again, this time though, Nellie and her mob was nowhere to be seen. "What a relief.." Dan looked around and saw a familiar sight. A larger building with a horsehoe sign hanging off the rafters. "This must be the blacksmith's shop." Dan wandered inside. The place was abaondoned, only a few barrels, an anvil and chest were inside. Dan found a silver shield in the chest and saw a diary next to the forge. Dan needed something to relax, so he took the book into his boney fingers and started to read..

_**Blacksmith's Monthly**_

_Old man Willy Green of Gallows Town was awarded Smithy of the Season by our readers. His outstanding casts have produced many intricate and hard wearing iron goods and sculptures. Willy only uses the finest of metals in his work, and is particularly noted for his magnificent Busts!_

_Old man Willy was quoted as saying, "Aye when I get pumpin' on me bellows theres no stopping me, it's all in the rhythm, up n' down, up n' down! I've always been inspired by the stories of Stanyer Iron Hewer: the greatest Smithy that there ever was!'_

Dan thought back to ol' Stanyer. He was as mighty with his warhammer as he was when it came to working the forge. It was easy to imagine that such a hard worker could be so fierce when the time for battle came. Even more impressive was his hearty attitude, he wasn't snobby like that half-dressed fop, Woden. "Wow.. oh wait a minute, busts? Crucifixes? Something fishy's going on around here." Dan frowned as he went outside again. Dan wandered and ran around the streets looking for any place where he could use the blue moon rune. All he found before being spotted by Nellie and her band was the town grocery. Insde here, Dan found the gate he was looking for, but the old woman who ran this shop, Miss Hacksly, was inside, chopping her latest shipment of meat. But before opening the door to the ktichen, Dan saw a step, slightly raised from the rest. He pushed down on it and saw something raise open through the fence. Some kind of passageway to the basement. As soon as Dan stepped of the swtitch, the door closed . "Hm... Needs some weight.." IT was here that the cadaver saw a few barrels nearby, he quickly pushed one on top of the switch and sure enough, it stayed open. "Oh no..." Dan groaned as he produced the moon rune. The minute he'd open up the door, meant Miss Hacksly would hunt her down. Which presented a grusome image when added with the blood-stained butcher's apron she wore over her dress. But it was too late to change his mind; Dan inserted the moon rune into the the waiting hand.

"_Thank you for shopping with us! We hope to sever you again!" _The runehand said cheerfully. This got Hacksly's attention. As her entraced eyes gazed at Sir Fortesque, she saw an idea in her heads, bones for the stray dogs, and she chased after the armored knight with a butcher's knive.

"Yikes!" was all Dan could scream as she dodged and ran, he crashed into the kitchen and dove into the basement , regretting it as his head hit the stone floor. "Ow..." After shaking the pain from his skull, Dan took stock of the area. There were a great number of barrels all over, and the rats were helping themselves to pickled pig's feet and fish. "Eww.." Dan groaned as he walked towards a chest tucked away behind a few barrels of tripe. He found a new club inside and took it for whatever could be up ahead in the next room. On the other side of it was a fenced-off area, sealed with a green rune hand. Standing guard was Miss' hacksly's husband, Oaften, he saw the knight and snarled, swinging his ax widly. Dan dodged the crazed man and ran up the stairs. IN this room, two old crones were singing their weird songs, but didn't noticed Dan. He silently crept up the stairsand jumped over the counter in front of him. On the walls, he saw a poster advertiseing a disgusting looking head with "TROLL'S HEAD" written in bold letters. Nauseated at the thought, Dan turned his attention to a book nearby and darted his eyes at the text quikly in case the old crones noticed him.

_Bust of Mr. Shanks, Landlord of the Troll's Head. To clean the statue, lower pedestal._

"With what?" Dan asked himself silently. He jumped up on the counter and looked around, in the coner was a small den with the green earth rune, but there was a crazed old man guarding it. "I'm gonna hate myself for this.." Dan noted mentally as he ran into the den, grabbed the earth rune and ran down stairs, only suffering two whacks to the skull via the crones' frying pans. Upon entering the basement again, Dan dove to the green hand and placed the earth rune inside. He found an energy vial, several barrels and a lever inside. Oaften saw Daniel back inside so he was eager to kill the already dead knight. But Dan made use of the barrels, he blockaded the doorway, keeping the crazed villager out while Dan helped himself the vial lying on the ground. He pushed the lever and heard something grate on the floor above.

"Sorry about this, stranger." Dan said as he smashed the barrels and tackled Oaften before heading up the stairs again. This time around, Dan saw a pillar that was near reaching distance. On top of it was the golden bust of Mr. Shanks. It was a simple task for Dan to jump on the counter, then to the pillar before he acquired the statue. "Got it! No need to stay in this mad house anymore!"

As Dan returned outside, he could hear strange noise in the distance. Outside of the church a strangegroup of soldeirs marched into Gallows Town, their armor was made from Stoves, complementing their tall, smoke-stack hats, which puffed out while smoke every few seconds. These creatures looked like warped skeletons, but were human in nature, from the way they moved to the strange weapons they held.. Sticks that had metal barrels an their ends.

The first one, presumably, the captain turned to address the ones behind him. "Hurry, comrades, tear this place appart!."

"If we don't find the Shadow Artifact," A second soldier added. "Lord Zarok will have us mucking out the demons for the next millennium!"

These soldiers were another of Zarok's creations with magic. He dubbed them the "Boiler Guards" and sent them out hoping to find what the Mayor had hidden. The soldiers began to fan out in the town square when Daniel encountered one a group of them near the town fountain. "Herr Fortesque! By Zarok's order, you are to be executed at once!"

"Huh.. what, me?"

"All men, ready your guns!" The captian shouted, the soldiers pointed their weapons right at Dan. "FIRE!!"

Dan ran as tiny explosions spouted from the soldier s guns. Drawing the broadsword, he darted around hacking their metal shells until they fell, one after another. "Now for the others.." Dan ran around the village, striking down more boiler guards in his wake. Some of them ordered the knight to stop, but idle threats were useless. In a few moments, Dan had cleaned them out of the vicinity. "Well, that was good exercise.." Dan sat himself down at the fountain, thankful for a breather. "So.. I have this bust. But there's too many things missing.." As Dan thougth about it, he looked at himself in the pool's reflection, he didn't look that bad for a skeleton. "Huh?" Something caught his attention. A pale red shape. Looking up Dan saw a red chaos rune floating in the waters coming out of the staute's mouth, a fish-like monster. It held the rune aloft, just out of his reach. "Can' t reach it." Dan thougth at once. He looked around the town again. Dan found another book outside the Troll's Head.

_The rune key is held aloft by the flow of the water from the fountain- you may have to wait for the next drought._

"But that's too long!" Dan proetested. If more of those guards came back, there would be trouble. Dan circled the town, hoping to find an answer when his search brought him to the river. He walked down a flight of stairs and found his answer. A metal pipe in the waters and a swtich nearby. "If this river is supplying water to the fountain.. what if I?" Dan pulled the swtich and ran back to the fountain. His guess was accurate: without the water supply cut off, the chaos rune fell to the cobblestone streets. Dan picked it up and walked over the library. "That didn't take long." He inserted the chaos rune and entered. Dan marveled at the great number of books inside. A good number of them were open on podiums. Dan thought it would be a shame to not read them all._"_

To Dan's surprsie, the first book was on the History of Gallowmere. Vol 1, to be exact-

_During the dark time that was Gallowmere's not too distant past, it was King Peregrin who thwarted Zarok the Necromancer and his plan to enslave the land._

_Zarok, once the King's mage had fallen out of favor with the Ruler for conducting outlandish experiments on the bodies of the dead. It was said that deep within Peregrin castle the dead were restless._

_'The dead are to be honored; not kept as the playthings of alchemists!' declared King Peregring as he banished Zarok from the Castle. All of Zarok's living dead were routed out and desroyed. Zarok, being an unforgiving soul went into hiding and vowed to wreak his revenge on the King._

"Interesting." Dan mused as he moved on to the next volume.

_Rumors of ill doing and dark deeds abounded through the lands of Gallowmere. It was whispered that Zarok had employed the aid of Shadowy Demons to help rebuild a vast castle._

_Under the cover of night, Zarok's dark army spilled forth from their corrupt haven. The army marched south across the Silver Mountains and through the Silver Woods, which is now regarded as the Dark Forest not too long ago. Soon afterwards, even the pumpkin lands belonged to Zarok. The folk of Gallows Town cried out for help, "Save us good King Peregrin!'._

_Retaliation was swift and violent. King Peregrin's forces led by the brave Sir Fortesque drove Zarok's army back from Gallows Town. There was much rejoicing, but the war was not yet over._

Dan beganto feel anxious.. now he was worried aobut would come next. He himself knew, but he had to find out from an unbiased source to be sure, and he read into volume 3:

_News that Zarok's army had now taken the flood lands caused much concern. From this vantage point, Zarok could march west to take the Dark Forest. This sacred place would prove a bitter defeat if it fell into the hands of the evil sorcerer._

_It was once again Sir Daniel Fortesque who once again led the King's Militia to rid the demon host from the land. Yet the evil wizard was cunning and had prepared an ambush. A titanic battle ensued of which history has never since seen the like._

_It is said that the day would have gone to Zarok bur for the skill and valour of one man: Fortesque led the charge deep into the massed ranks of the undead, felling Zarok's bodyguard, the fearful Lord Khardok, and, before finally succumbing ot his own mortal wounds, slew the traitorous sorcerer with a mighty sweep of his sword._

Dan couldn't believe it, he knew that he died during that fateful ambush, "but why..?" he asked as he hesitantly headed towards volume 4.

_The forces of evil were destroyed but at a terrible price: none but a handful of the King's Militia returned from that field. Gallowmere lost a whole generation of young men that day, including Canny Tim, the legendary crossbowman and Fortesque's second in command, who fell not long after sustaining injures from the first volley of arrows._

_Zarok's body was never found, though it it lies unmourned in an unmarked grave then no on in Gallowmere would shed a tear._

_The Shadow Demons that had fallen under Zarok's banner were unnatural creaturs that did not belong in the world of mortal men. The King decided that they be banished, entombed under the pure earth of the Enchanted Earth._

_Imprisioned within n impregnable box of the King's design, the Witche's Coven of the Cemetary Hill buried the Demons deep underground. Their tomb was sealed with a magical device that has since came to be known as the Shadow Artifact._

It was at this point that Daniel Fortseque began to feel something that he had felt only once. He felt remorse, not just for the lie, but what it represented to the whole of Gallowmere. Whoever wanted Daniel to be written as a hero must have feared that the truth would have worried the people. But Daniel could hear many voices in his skull, veberating things he did not want to hear:

_Disgrace... coward... fool... wimp of a soldier... you were never meant to be a warrior... you were more of a laughing stock than when you were alive! ... Zarok will kill you..._

"... ugh... no, I must be dreaming." Dan grumbled as he turned towards the fifth open book.

_**Tourist Guide to Gallowmere's**_

_**part 1.**_

_The land of Gallowmere is a wondrous land of breathtaking sights and adventure._

_  
If it's beauty you're looking ofr, be sure to check out the sights of the Enchanted Forest._

_Scale the heights and see the nests of gaint Dragon Birds. Seek out weird and wonderful plant life. Go 'ooh' and 'aah' at the sight of baby Dragon Toads splashing about in the crystal clear ponds._

_Why not take a walke through the Pumpkin Valley! Pumpkin is Gallowmere's favorite dish, and about now the valley is just bulging under the weight of young podlings awaitng harvest._

Dan can only picture what all that meant for him already. Several brushes with near unnatural death, emenies by the hordes and having to face horrors no mortal man should have ever dealt with.. "Ugh, this guy must have it out for me: I NEVER want to remember all that again!" Eager for a respite he turned to the last open book which, to the knight's dismay, the second part of the guide he just read:

_If it's mystery you're looking for, then the seasoned adventurer should travel to the ruins of King Peregrin's Castle. Yes, this is the fortress from which the fabled King Peregrin once hailed! It is said that the King's Crown was lost in the dungeons below the Castle and that the ghost of the regent himself now haunts those cold stone passageways. Spooky!_

Dan stopped after the paragragh... "My king...? you too?" his thoughts turned to how miserable the poor monarch was faring at the moment. More than anyone else who lived in the castle, King Peregrin was as dear friend and mentor to him. It was to think what had happened that fateful day.. The knight tried to stop his trip down memory land by reading the rest of the guide..

_Why not take to the swamps and seek out the mythic town of Mellomede! This place was once said to be a place of fantastical arcane alchemy, but an age has passed since it was consumed by the murky swamps. Perhaps great treasure awaits any adventurer that can locate its watery resting place?_

Now Dan found himself at a loss, all the informato inwas hard to digest, so he rested against the bookshelf in front of him to ponder his next move. It was here that a rat had somehow climbed into Dan's armor. "Huh?!" the knight felt the critter scurrying about his bones. The poor fellow couldn't help but laugh since he was ticklish. Dan was a laughing fool as he jumped around, rolled over the floor, anything that could scare the rat out of his armor. "Sto.. ha ha ha, get outta.. ha ha! There!!" the rat popped out from brestplate and scampered under the middle shelf. Dan was now angry. "I'll teach you not tickle me like that.." He drew out the hammer, his teeth curled up in a fiendish grin. Yelling like a madman, Dan smashed the shelf and proceeded to hammer the floor however he could. The little felon was quick to scurry away. "... Bugger." Dan was about to leave when he looked around in where he was in: a secret compartment. He found a small diary on the floor and picked it up. Judging from the frienzied scrawls, the writer was in a hurry.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I must make haste for Zarok and his men will be here within the hour. I have taken the cricifix from the church- it is the key to a key. I used the cross to make the attached cast, then I had it destroyed. It is my hope that this cast falls into the hands of a just and good hero._

_Signed, the Town Mayor._

"...Now it makes sense." Dan concluded. Going from what the Pumpkin Witch and the gargoyle said, Zarok was looking for something and he wanted it bad.. "Could it be that the Mayor has the Shadow Artifact?! ... I can't stay here I gotta-"

Dan's train of thought was cut short as a large, deranged man snarled nearby. Having heard the tickling and the smashing. This possessed ruffian had the skeletal knight in his entranced eyes.

Dan saw that when he saw the man in question heading his way with a large ax to grind, literaly. He was trapped!!!

Part 2 coming soon.


	11. The Mystery of Gallows Town part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own MediEvil. Griff's my character. Enough said. I alluded a bit to the Dr. Suess style of writing, I down't own that bit either, you'll know what I mean when you read it.

Author's notes: It's been a long time since I wrote a fic that's gone on this long. Anyhow, this is a continuation of the last chapter.. but you probably knew that already. A bit of meat on this chapter, so here we go...

**-MediEvil: The Hero that almost Wasn't-**

Chapter 11: The Mystery of Gallows Town part 2

The possessed scoundrel lunged at Dan with his ax ready to swing. But Dan grabbed a nearby stool and threw it at the attacker's feet. The man tripped and crashed into the wall. Even bewitched, the man felt tweeting birds dance around his head, he felt so heavy that he swayed and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. "Phew..." Dan wiped at his brow as if cleaning off sweat. "That was too close. Dan saw something under a spiders web. It was a large stone block with a an unusual hallow carved in.. "Hm.. this must be the crucifix cast, then." Thinking back to all the stuff he found in the town so far, and the letters, Dan knew his next move was clear: Go to back to the Smithy and forge a new crucifix! "No need to stay here, then.." But as Dan left the compartment, he saw a darkened corner, probably where his would-be assassin was hiding. In here, Dan found another book, this one was well kept from its dustless covers. ".. Might as well.." he opened the cover and found the subject matter quite interesting, considering he met some of these guys already in the Hall of Heroes:

_**HEROES FROM HISTORY:**_

_**A Retrospective:**_

_Chapter 1_

_In addition to being the strongest man who ever lived, Stanyer Iron Hewer was unsurpassed in his skill as a blacksmith. He was equally happy pounding on his anvil at home as he was pounding on someone's head in battle. It was said that his only fear was the end of the village smithy as the focus of manufacture in favor of more centralized units- as if!_

Dan could hold back a chuckle at the idea. He could only imagine Stanyer's reaction as he continued reading.

_Chapter 2_

_Born a humble peasant to one of the nomadic tribes from the Eastlands, Bloodmanath Skull Cleaver gathered an army of horsemen and swept over half the civilized world. When he finally died (attempting a single handed attack on a garrison in the North while armed only with the spike on his helmet) he was the richest and most powerful peasant of his day._

Dan was screaming with laughter at that last bit: someone died a more foolish death than he did! He pounded the floor in mirth for a few minutes before regaining composure to continue.

_Chapter 3_

_Karl Sturnguard spent most of his formative years under siege at his family castle. With his impregnable magic shield, Sturnguard's motto was 'the best form of attack is defense!' Sadly, his shield couldn't protect him against poor eating habits and he died during a post battle feast while swallowing a large sausage he forgot to chew._

"... I'm not even going to comment on that one.." Dan flipped the next page over.

_Chapter 4_

_truly the hero's hero, Woden the Mighty, was fearless, single-minded, and uncompromising. Unbeaten in combat, he inspired raw fear in friends and enemies alike, not to mention in close family members and pets._

"Ha! I knew that boisterous upstart was a looney!" Dan grinned in this revelation, but found it lost upon reading the next hero mentioned...

_Chapter 5_

_Trained from birth in all forms of combat, Imanzi Shongama was the warrior queen of a tribe of Amazons. The bold and the beautiful Shongama banished all males from her territory except the handful she kept on to mow the lawns of her people._

The poor knight gulped, remembering what she said last time: _I might take you for my husband.._ A scary thought to say the last.

_Chapter 6_

_A full time mother and homemaker, Megwynne Stormbinder had to defend her settlement from barbarian raiders while the menfolk were away on a hunting trip. She fought off repeated attacks armed only with a pitchfork and a rolling pin and with one arm, holding her baby. Legend has it that the Gods, impressed by her indomitable courage, intervened and added thunderbolts to her arsenal. She won the battle with a couple of bolts to spare on her husband when he finally returned._

"I'd had to be that poor guy.." was all Dan could say. "Moving on.."

_Chapter 7_

_Dirk Steadfast was a fearsome opponent thanks to his magic sword and a firmly held belief that 'only women defend themselves- real men are always on the attack!' He was a friend and contemporary of Karl Sturnguard and was with him to the end: it was whilst Steadfast was explaining his views on Sturnguards' shield during a feast that the latter had his tragic and inexplicable accident._

"Poor guy." Dan shook his head. "This is getting a little long winded for a history book."

_Chapter 8_

_Descended from the finest centaur bloodstock, Ravenhooves the Archer was the last prince of his people. A proud and haughty aristocrat, he was an accomplished hunter, sportsman, duelist, playboy, raconteur, and three times Derby winner._

"...If I was alive when he raced, I would have made a fortune." Dan pondered There was one chapter left, but what he saw made him gasp in disbelief:

_Chapter 9_

_Captain of the Militia in the time of King Peregrin, Sir Daniel Fortesque found fame when he killed the renegade wizard Zarok. A career soldier raised in the royal household, he was adored by the men under his command and renowned for his loyalty to Gallowmere. It was said that Fortesque was always destined for greatness, with his square jaw, steely gaze and thick stocks of hair; black as ravens' wings, he looked every inch the hero._

Dan closed the book and felt his eye bobbling in his socket. This passage was nothing but fantasy; he was a failure! The only thing noteworthy about him was that the first arrow did him at the swamp. Now he was made into this hero when he was already dead.. "..My life is a lie..." the knight muttered softly.. "I'm... I'm no warrior, not a soldier at all.." he dropped to his knees. "I'm... nothing..." Dan began to sob, even thought he was nothing but bones, could feel many things at moment; the most dominant one was guilt. The dead man buried his skull in his hands and began to cry. More than what had happened, he could understand why everyone looked down on him. Even King Peregrin, his revered ruler, lied about what had happened. It was too much to bear. Minutes seemed to become hours as Dan wept at his sham of an after life... there was no reason for him to go on. "... I. I give up. What's the use of a liar to a country like this..?" ..

The man known as Daniel Fortesque sat there, brooding in the library, it wasn't Zarok that defeated him, not the demons or undead. At that moment, it was a lie... or so it would stand. Dan 's mind turned to what was happening right now: the people were enslaved, the very lands perverted and and fouled. This was what the sorcerer wanted. Despite their slavery, the people cry out for salvation.. "...Wait... I ...no.." Images came to Fortesque: the undead marching all over the land, fire set to villages not just in Gallowmere, but in places around the world. And above it all, the shriveled old necromancer towered, reveling in the destruction, unchallenged. "..No!" Dan jerked up. "I can't let it end like this! The knight saw himself standing up to the fiend. "So what if my life was a lie? I'm still here, aren't I?" Dan felt himself growing bold. "If it takes to my last breath a few more times, I will stand, and I will destroy you." Dan stood tall and threw his head back. "DO YOU HEAR ME, ZAROK?? I WILL DESTROY YOU!!" Having shouted his resolve, Dan felt like he could face an entire army at the moment. Instead, he had to settle for calming down upon rediscovering his purpose. He strode out of the library and marched back to the smithy.

Putting the cast to the furnace, Dan placed the golden bust on top. He then turned to the giant billows. Rather than wreak his arms on something so large, he jumped on the top, pumping air to fires, blazing red hot with heat. Up and down the billows went until black smoke hissed from the flames. In five minutes of intense head, the bust melted into the cast. "..There, that's looking good." Dan waited a while for the hot metal to harden a little, then he grabbed it with a pair of tongs and doused the glowing object into the water basin. Steam enveloped the shop as the heat gave way. Dan looked at his handiwork; a marvelous crucifix made of gold. He was only a beginner, but he had to admit, it was something to be proud of. "Now for the first key."

Dan dashed over the church and hung it over the podium. Stepping back to marvel at the view. "Wow this church beats the Mausoleum any day!" Dan's awe turned to confusion as he could swear a part of the structure vanished on the left hand side, revealing a small key and a book. Dan read the book almost immediately:

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

_On my travels across Gallowmere, I have come across many mysterious and enchanting finds. However, that which filled me with the deepest dread was discovery of the Tomb of the Shadow Demons! The key to their dank prison, the mysterious Shadow Artifact, is now in my possession._

_That dress-wearing bully boy, Zarok, will stop at nothing to retrieve this item. I fear that already he knows that it is I who possess it..._

_Yours, fearfully- the Town Mayor._

"I knew it all along!" Dan slammed a bony fist to the book. "Now I gotta find the mayor, and fast." Dan left the church and widened his search. He searched over the places he visited in the town, but nothing. There was only one place the knight had left to look: the town lake. Dan walked past the smithy and found the place looking relatively peaceful: green grass, beautiful trees, and a hypnotized homicidal maniac ready to slice him up-

"Hey, wait a minute!" Dan protested as he dodged the villager. "I'm just passing through. The only answer Dan got back was a murderous growl. The skeleton ran around the lake to grab a bag of gold and an energy vial, then circled back to enter a sealed-off cave. It wasn't much of one; after a few steps trek, Dan found a stairwell leading up. He pushed open a door and found himself in the vicinity of a large manor. "...This must be the mayor's house." Dan examined the building, it was a simple house with little cosmetic fripperies. There were a few odd sheds here and there but nothing too incriminating... save for a pair of Zarok's boiler guards guarding the gates. Dan drew his broadsword and charged right at them.

"Halt! You're under a-- aruggH!!" one of them managed to scream before getting sliced into by Dan's steel. Then he did the same thing to his partner.

"Well, that's over with." Dan smirked as he walked to the front door. He tied opening the door but no luck. "Locked... that just leaves..." Dan walked around the house again and saw that it had a chimney, but how to get up there? He circled to the back yard again and saw bales of hay piled against one of the sheds, it led to the next one and allowed easy access from above. "Someone knew I was coming." Dan grinned as mounted the roofs, he had to adjust to using his daring dash to clear the gaps, but Dan soon found himself on top of the mayor's house. As great as the view was, there was work to be done. So he slipped down the chimney, not much of a pinch. Dan had no fat whatsoever, it was rather a cinch. Dan was now inside the house. It was a modest dwelling with only a large table, a cabinet and desk set, and a large safe. Dan saw a bag of gold on the table and thought about picking it up but thought.. "No, that's probably the people's taxes, better leave it alone." He turned to the safe and took out the key from the church. He turned it and the lock clicked. Pulling open the thick iron door, Dan saw something that made his bones chill. A black laquered gauntlet, inscribed with runes. It must have been the Shadow Artifact indeed. With a feeling of dread. Dan tucked the dangerous item into his armor. "...Now Zarok can't get to it... But where's the mayor?" Dan paced around the house to ponder the enigma. "... what is this thing?" Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a lever and flipped it, disinterested. Seeing nothing more to accomplish here, he returned to the town fountain to further reflect on his plan.

He sat himself down, his broadsword at his side. Looking around at the quietness of the town.. "Sure is pleasant when those people aren't around.." Dan thought. He scanned the surroundings and towards the northern road, he saw a gate over there, open when it wasn't before. "..That must lead to the Asylum. That mayor must have gone somewhere. He seems knows a lot of about these sort of things." Dan looked at the Shadow Artifact and Dragon Gem in his collection. "But knowing Zarok,.. he probably has him locked up there." Dan dreaded the thought: the Gallowmere Insane Asylum was home to some of the most depraved and most insane people in all the kingdom. "Brrr... looks like there's no choice. ..Gotta pay the mayor a visit." Dan got up from his spot with his broadsword and silver shield at the ready. He crept towards the gate, and spotted four boiler guards on duty. The crenelated exit they blocked was doused in ectoplasm. He watched as one of them saluted, supposedly to his captain.

"Sir, I have news to report."

The captain turned. "Have you found the Shadow Artifact?"

"Nein, sir" The former shook his head. "I did find a few traces of Fortesque, though."

"Good. Then show us where you found him." The captain's grin looked more like a scowl. "We'll make short work of him."

Dan took out his broadsword and march past the gate. "You guys looking for me?"

The guards were taken by this bravado. The captain was quick to recompose himself. "Yah, it's time for your execution! All guns, fire!"

As the three subordinates fired, Dan's shield blocked the bullets. "You'll have to do better than that." the knight shook his skull and tapped his toe.

"Charge!!" The captain bellowed. It didn't last long, though, Dan hacked the other three down before they could get in another shot.

"Care to try your luck?" Dan taunted.

".Y.. This isn't over.!" The captain dropped his gun and ran but was soon gored with a spear through his armor and fell.

"Too bad, " Dan sighed. "I thought Zarok could come up with better stuff in one hundred years." The moment of victory had passed, but before Dan could leave, he had one more thing to do: "Where is that blasted Chalice?" He checked all over, the church, the library and the grocer, but there was nothing. "Better check the Mayor's place again. As Dan walked towards the manor, he found what he was looking for: a hole in the right hand wall. The passage was large enough to enter so Dan found the Chalice of Souls resting on a ledge overlooking the lake. He also pocketed an energy vial and a chest of gold coins before deciding to leave the town. But as he left, Dan saw a scrap of parchment, probably dropped by the boiler guards, no doubt. "Hmm, yep, that sounds like Zarok, all right." Dan nodded.

The first two lines were crossed out hastily

_**Instructions from Zarok to his guards:**_

_Capture that greedy profiteer, the Town Mayor_

_Take him to the Asylum Dungeons._

_Give the fat boy a good going over!_

_Locate the Shadow Artifact._

_Bring me something nice!_

Dan tossed the scrap behind him. As he exited the gates, the Chalice glowed again like the others, once again the knight was whisked back to the familiar stone walls of the Hall of Heroes. "This place never changes." He shrugged. Just then, the gargoyle came to life.

_Back and forth like a supernatural yo yo! Maybe the Master will make it harder to find those magic egg cups!_

"Oh, shut your stone trap!" Dan growled as he walked past the feasting table and up the stairs. Griff was waiting for him. "How're you doing?"

"I see that you've gotten the chalice despite the haunted populace." the hallkeeper spoke in a slightly friendly tone. "It's amazing Zarok hasn't noticed those things yet."

"All joking and sarcasm aside, what's with you this time." Dan asked.

"I'm curious to see who you'll pay tribute to next."

Dan groaned. He wasn't going to see Queen Imanzi, too much fat to chew. Ravenhooves was available, seeing from his glowing form. But Dan saw the shield-bearing knight's statue ready for acceptance. Dan placed the Chalice before the fully-armored-and-cloaked resemblance of Karl Sturnguard.

"Oh, this oughta be good." Griff wrung his hands eagerly as Sturnguard's helmeted head turned towards Dan..

_Ah Herr Fortesque- you are back on the battlefield, yah?_

Dan nodded.

"_Zis is good. People say to me 'Sturnguard, what do you think of this sword or that axe' but I say to them 'NEIN! Modern warfare is a question of science; the Science of Shields!!'"_Sturguard thundered in a fury.

"Get on with it!!" Dan thundered, Sturnguard's passion was something he could do without. "Oh, shut up!" his attention turned to Griff, who was laughing at the unfolding farce.

"_I think maybe you should take my shield- yah?" _Sturnguard continued calmly. "_It is magic, Herr Fortesque." _only to once more return to his over-the-limit fervor. _"Some say it is better to have a magic sword than a magic shield, but I say to you that this is rubbish!!!!"_

Griff was laughing his head off again. "Oh my god, ha ha ! This guy's a laugh riot!"

"And what's so funny about it?" Dan asked.

"Just mention swords around Sturnguard and he flies off the handle! Ha ha ha..!"

Dan shook his skull. "I think we lost him." pointing to the hooded hallkeeper in stitches. "Moving on, Sturnguard, I accept you shield wholeheartedly."

Sturnguard grinned under his helmet_. "So long as you use it properly, this shield will make you invincible!"_

"Oh no..." Dan groaned at the enthusiasm.

As Sturnguard tapped his own shield onto his pedestal. A flash of light enveloped the hall, followed by a metallic crash.

Dan looked around, the shield wasn't in front of the statue as these things usually are. Looking to his left, Dan winced at the sight. A gold tower shield, bearing the Gallowmere Standard, fell straight onto Griff's head, knocking the laughing latter out cold. "Ugh... that had to hurt..." Dan picked up the gold shield carefully from the keeper's head. Its size was large enough to hide behind, and the unnatural luster reflected many layers of experimentation. It was probably through years of enchantment and spell infusions that Sturnguard proudly proclaimed this shield to be his work. "Hm.. Looks sturdy enough.." But Dan decided to trust Sturnguard's word. He was about to leave, but saw Griff sprawled on the floor. "... Waking up's gonna hurt, but I hope this teaches you: he who laughs last, laughs best. Ha ha!"

With a grin on his face and new tool for his quest, Daniel Fortesque put the Hall of Heroes behind him, and started towards the Gallowmere Asylum, where he hopes the Mayor can give him a clue to help unravel Zarok's evil scheme...


	12. Jack of a Thousand Migranes

Author's notes: Hey there, if you're still reading this, you must be wondering where the heck I was. To put it simply work and school have put a serious damper on writing stories like these, so if you have been waiting a long time, I apologize. School's over for the year, so now I can get back to things like this. On a another note, tomorrow's my birthday, so to start the celebration, here's my gift to you all: more of Daniel Fortesque's epic misadventures through Gallowmere. Please be kind as to leave a review on the way out. Until that point, enjoy the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own MediEvil; Sony Computer Entertainment does. The only thing I can claim as my own from this would be Griff the Hallkeeper, though he isn't in this chapter, odd enough.

**-MediEvil: The Hero that almost Wasn't-**

Chapter 12: Jack of a Thousand Migraines

It was an unusual sight that Dan had seen: on a hilltop, leading down the the infamous Gallowmere Insane Asylum was a large green area of twists and turns. "Why couldn't they just make a road going straight to the place?" he furrowed his non-existent brow. He thought about going around, but there was nothing but high stone walls surrounded the entire area, sealing off any alternate routes to the Asylum "..Still, if it's just a walk through a garden, what harm could there be?" With only a shrug, the skinless knight walked down the road towards the gates. At the threshold entrance to Asylum grounds, Dan spotted a pair of magpies fighting and squawking, he can only imagine it was over a worm, but the haunted hues of green in their eyes discouraged any thoughts of further investigation. He pushed the gates open and stepped past the walls, stopping only to gaze at his destination at the end of the valley. A large building that resembled a fortress towered beyond the great hedge maze, eight towers crowned the asylum with a slightly sinister finish. "_Yech, I'd hate to live there_." Dan thought as he brushed some dirt off his breastplate. A low wind howled not to far away, but it was enough to slam the gates shut, much a startled Dan's worry. "Just great, now I'm trapped here.."

Conifer tress flanked the cobblestone path Dan saw before him, he hesitantly crossed them, with his broadsword in tow. "Hm?" The first the knight saw was a book next to a large shrub, it was trimmed to look like a unicorn, but that wasn't what he was looking for: he leafed through the book an found an article towards the beginning to read:

_This is the garden of Zarok, nothing here is as it first seems. To leave this maze you must first seek out the one called Jack of the Green!_

Not knowing who or what this "Jack" was, Dan walked down the slope. Close by was a small gate of sorts, sealed off by a red rune hand. Above this cage was a round emblem depicting a mouse. "Now why suppose-- Ow! Where were-" Dan had failed to notice a fat, sickly creature lying in wait. Dressed in a dirty white uniform with a striped apron, one can only imagine this monster was one of the gardeners who kept an eye on the place when Zarok wasn't around.

Dan squirmed around while the gardener tried to flatten him with a shovel, but the knight's cowardly speed came in handy this time. Dan squirmed to a quick distance and lunged at the creature with the broad sword The gardener gasped in pain, but it wasn't dead, Dan drew the weapon out and hacked at its girth until it died. "How annoying."

Dan followed the path further when he came to a larger area that split into three different paths, he looked up and saw something big. He screamed at the sight of the large coils of a dragon. And dashed up the hill. "What the- Zarok has a dragon!?!!?" Despite the quaking in his armor, Dan slowly peered over his hiding place, and saw that the 'dragon' wasn't moving. It was only a trick of exquisite workmanship: six arches of shrubs and trees were trimmed and cut to resemble the large coils of an eastern dragon. An elaborate decoration that added to the moss covered stone slates in the center of the particular area. Relieved at this discovery, Dan walked further down to marvel at the shrubbed object'd art. He walked up the the dragon's head, with a pair of sunflowers for the eyes. "Wow, I wish we had someone this good at the castle." As he ran his bony fingers across the leafy scales, the head began to turn. "Huh?" The head was now looking at him with a scowl. "...uh...down, boy?"

The dragon snarled at the startled Dan and began spitting fire out of its mouth. "A fire-breathing shrub? That's just crazy!" Fortunately for Dan, the head couldn't' stretch , and as he was standing next to the creature, it could do him no harm. Only one thing left top do: Dan grasped his broad sword in both hands and began hacked at the head, taking only a few choice swings through the neck to sever the living shrub from its spot.

"Oy! What do you think you're doing?" growled an angry voice. From further up the path, another of the gardeners came up looking particularly angry. "That dragon took me 30 years to cut up for Lord Zarok and here you are-"

"-Get on with it." Dan cut the irate monster off. "It was trying to kill me."

"Then I'll kill you!" with a yell, the gardener charged in, but Dan swung the broadsword through at his adversary's head, effectively silencing the minion's complaints for good. There was a fallen column in front of a gate, flanked by an small oddly shaped five-pointed tree and an shrub-sculptured angel. The bony knight tried opening it, but it was locked tight. "Tch, just typical. They never want to make it easy for me.." His grumbling aside, Dan had one other choice: "better look for this 'jack of the whatever-he-is.."

Returning to the dragon coils, Dan took the path to his right where a gardener waited in ambush, taken by surprise only a minute, Dan blocked the crazed caretaker's pitchfork with his new golden shield, after the three-pointed weapon glanced off course, Dan arced the broadsword through his enemy's guts, thus it fell in two cadaverous chunks. "Eww, I hate all this gross hacking: It'd be nice if these guys just disappeared once they're slain." But seeing as how his protest fell on deaf ears, Dan moved on, but was stopped by another locked gate. "This is getting ridiculous." Dan grumbled as he turned around and took the opposite path before him. At the end of his road, the knight saw a bed of violets in the center of circular dead end, but what really caught his attention was the stone gargoyle mounted on the wall. The detail was far too elaborate for it to the run-of-the-mill gargoyles Dan had met earlier, the lightly pointed ears and the short-pointed beard made this face look as if its carved after a scholarly old man. "Hmm, could this be...?" Dan reached out to touch the head, but didn't need two: a pair of amber eyes opened up and focused on the armor clad skeleton before it:_"Greetings Sir Fortesque," t_he statue began in a upper-crust voice._ " my name is... Jack of the Green. I am the master of riddles and this is my domain." _

"Can you let me pass through your maze?" Dan asked. "I need to get to the Asylum"

"_You're free to leave," Jack nodded "but ONLY once you've answered four riddles- puzzles so fiendishly difficult, so perplexingly complex that no man has ever solved them- ha, ha, ha. Now, try my first riddle..."_

Dan cocked his head, waiting for this challenge he wished he could have done without.

"_At night they come without being fetched:_

_By day they are lost without being stolen."_

Before Dan could ask what that meant, Jack turned silent like the other gargoyles. "... at least this one doesn't make fun of me." the knight shrugged. "Hm... what could that mean: 'come without being fetched'.." Dan found himself pacing around as he mulled the riddle; at first he thought a servant, but they came by being asked for, plus the answer had to be something lost without being stolen. Dan walked around the areas he covered and glanced around, the only things noticeable were the gates and the shrubs... "wait a minute." Dan ran to the first gate he saw: looking at the two shrubs, he had an idea going through his head: he looked at the pointed tree"... come without.." his eyes rolled around taking in the points until.. "That's it!" Dan sliced at the shrub; it spun around in response and took to the night sky. "I've got it!... but wait, it's 'they', so there might be more.."

Dan ran to the second gate he found and saw that it was open.. "That wasn't open before, maybe?" As the knight treked down the graveled path, passing under hedge swans, He found that the road split two ways, eached with a gardener eager to kill someone. They growled as they saw the skinless intruder and charged to attack, but a pair of shovels were no match for a broadsword, and Daniel dispatched them quickly. "Hm?" Dan looked at the hedge wall in front of him. Two masks were intricately cut to resemble a face looking happy while its mate looked sad. "Nice, but... I'm surprised it wasn't bewitched." Dan took the left path first, walking down two short flights of stairs. As he pressed onward, he heard grumbling up ahead. "Not this time." Dan grinned as he stealthily moved onward, sure enough the large white girth of a gardener stood before him, Dan was able to stab the monster in the back, but it ran in response, forcing Dan to chase it into a larger area littered with holes. "I got you now, monster!" Instead of cringing, the gardener ran to end to a large bell at the end of the path and rang it with his shovel. In less than five seconds, four more gardeners jumped out of the holes and turned their sinister grins towards the lone knight.

"...oh, bugger.." was all Dan could get in before the gardeners dog-piled him. As they ground and squirmed, it seemed certain they overpowered this lone intruder. That is until the sharp end of Dan's broadsword poked out from the top, goring the first fiend. It took a great deal of swinging too and fro, but Dan could feel his blade whittling down his assailants into messy chunks until nothing was left of the mob of mutated sh rubbers. "Ew... ever hear of taking a bath?" Dan's skull contorted into a look of disgust as he cleaned his blood-stained weapon on the grass blades. "Oh, what am I doing, talking to the dead? They don't listen." Satisfied with his clean up job, Dan took in his surroundings. He found two bags of gold in the holes and found another five-pointed tree next to the bell. "Time to- huh?" Dan was ab9out to leave when the road he came in was immediately walled up with hedges. "How annoying." he grumbled as he resorted to cutting his way out with the broadsword. Following the gravel road further, Dan reached a small dead end, but not without incident. A large shrub crafted in Zarok's likeness saw the bumbling bonehead and began to spit fire. " Hey, that burns!" Dan ran around quickly and saw another tree like the two before, he sliced it, grabbed a bag of money saw out the corner of his eye and retreated, but the shrub/Zarok continued to spit at him. "That's enough!" Dan roared as he jumped at the shrub and sliced its head off. "..and I thought gardening was supposed to be good for you." Tracing his steps back, Dan stopped at what looked to be a recently-built wall. "This doesn't take a scholar to figure out." he though as he brought the warhammer to bear. Yet instead of reducing the wall to rubble, the hammer head bounced right off, taking Dan by surprise. "What the-!?" Dan couldn't believe it; not even Stanyer's mighty hammer could bring down this wall.. "Wait a minute, this is probably that Jack's doing." Remembering that the pompous gargoyle ruled the hedge maze, he'd have to deal with him before the wall could come down. Dan tracked retraced his steps back to where he first entered this branch of the maze and walked down the path he ignored before. It was a short walk before Daniel had to dispatch another gardener. The area he guarded housed two full-grown pine trees and one more gardener was tending them, when the brute turned to leave, he readied his shovel, but it did him little good. Dan sliced him to pieces. "Here we are." Dan grinned as he cut down the fourth little tree he found so far "I just know these things are the key to the riddle." Thinking where else to go, Dan ran back towards the dragon coils and back to where he first came in, sure enough, the last little tree was growing next to the unicorn . "Hey Jack!" Dan called out. "I figured out the riddle: the answer is 'stars!'" He cut down the last star-shaped tree with gusto. At first there was silence, but that was broken by a unimpressed voice:

"_Well done, Sir Knight. But my Star Riddle was but a trifle-"_It was Jack of the Green. _"I always like to begin with an easy one. Return hither- you will not find my next conundrum so simple!"_

Dan ran back to Jack's dwelling and immediately the latter began to speak once more: _"I live for laughter, I live for the crowd, Without it I am nothing."_

Once more, Dan took off into the garden, he treked his way back to where the wall was that wouldn't budge and found it gone. "Ha, I knew it!" But as Dan entered this new annex, he spotted two more gardeners on patrol. "hm..." Dan decided digression would be a better idea, so he tossed a drumstick at the two, they looked down at poultry produce for only a second before they turned into roasts themselves. Dan chuckled at his triumph. "It's true what they say: victory smells delicious." Dan walked as he ate the two chickens, he turned around and saw a chest. Upon inspection, the knight found a new silver shield to add to his armory. "Nice." By the time Dan was picking his teeth with a dagger, he found himself at a dead end. In it the saw what looked to be a clown made out of bushes.. "Hm... clowns. That makes sense. They Do make people laugh, and without it, they Are nothing.." At first Dan expected Jack to grace him with his voice, but the grounds were silent. "Hm..?" Upon further examination, Dan saw that the clown was surrounded by five stone slates, each of which depicted sliver masks, contorted with sad expressions... "This looks familiar.. maybe that book over there can tell me what's what.." Dan walked past the clown, to a book resting on a pedestal. As he opened the hard-bound cover, his eye began scanning th passages within:

_Show the clown you care by surrounding him with smiles._

"... Now it makes sense." Dan realized where he had seen the face before: in the start of the hedge maze, he had seen the two masks, side by side. "If it's sadness that makes him nothing, maybe.." Dan walked to the nearest slated and hit it with his sword: it began to turn. "That's it, then." Dan set to work turning the slate, it took two hits before a gold laughing mask was shown to the clown. He did the same to the other four slates, but the previously turned slates began to revert. "Oh no, gotta hurry!" Dan dashed around the clown hitting the slates before they all turned back it took a while but at last, all five faces had laughter directed at the clown. Now the bush had come to life, rocking around on its trunk it swung its arms in mirth as it laughed it self happy.

"_All right, yes it was a clown- very I'm sure._" Jack gritted to the smug Fortesque. _"Return in haste, Sir Knight, for I wish to see the despair on your face when you hear my next cryptic puzzler."_

"This is getting old, Dan grumbled. But he ran back as he could, but not before two gardeners came to bar his way. "You guys are getting on my nerves." Dan sneered as cut them down like the shrubbery they tended. In less time than it took to tell, he hopped over the violets and stood skull to face with Jack's smarmy face once more.

"_Face like a tree, Skin like the sea, a great beast I be, Yet vermin frighten me!"_

Once Daniel walked back to the dragon coils, pondering his next move. "Hm... what's scared of vermin... zombies? No, they'd eat them... hm... cheese? No, that's not it.. I hate riddles. Dan decided to check out the first gate and found it open. Oddly enough, there were cats lurking around. "Hm, when did these come in?" Dan looked at the cats, they didn't seem possessed in the least.. "come here little kitty." Dan cooed to one that brushed itself against his armor-clad legs. In response, the cat meowed. Dan smiled back, they weren't even scared of the fact he was a dead man.

Leaving his feline friends behind, Dan walked past the gate, finding the road curving to the left ahead, but two gardeners spoiled the mood by whacking him from behind. As the two brutes towered over Dan, the first raised his shovel but the knight knew better, he ripped off his right arm and swung at their legs, the idiots themselves stumbled to the ground, long enough for Dan to smash them into mulch with his warhammer. Two more jumped out from pits up ahead, but Dan cracked their heads just the same. "These guys are getting smart.." Walking up the road, another of the gardeners jumped out of his hole. "Can't you guys do something original? Dan asked. "This 'jump-out-of-a-hole' thing is getting old." Instead of an answer, the fat monster charged, only to get smashed into big, indistinguishable lump. Dan saw one more standing by its latest creation. But instead of another assault, Dan drew his longbow and let loose a shot at the unfortunate minion's head. It took six arrows before the now alarmed fiend fell dead. Dan walked down the road and marveled at the latest creature made of bushes: It was a four-legged creature at least twice his size: tiny little trees lined its back and at its front two branches were neatly trimmed to resemble a pair of tusks. "Wow... this is amazing!" Dan exclaimed. Looking at it again, Dan saw that the eyes were made of violets and that a long, thick snout, curled downwards, than up again. "Maybe this is what Jack was talking about?"

Walking around this awesome spectacle of of artistic labor, Dan noticed a quiet hum, following up on it, he circled the beast and found a Chalice of Souls near another locked gate. But from the looks of it, there weren't enough souls harvested. Mounted by the gate was one of the greedy gargoyles.

"Might as well, Dan shrugged as he knocked on the evil-looking ornament.

"_What do you want, dead man?" _the gargoyle asked angrily.

"I just came to buy some stuff." Dan answered casually.

"_Then be my guest." _the merchant replied cheerfully. _"Wait a sec, I know that shield; that belongs to Karl Sturngard!"_

"He gave it to me."

"_Well then, you want me to repair it? While that shield won't break like the others, it will become useless after so much abuse. I can fix it for you for a price?"_

Dan looked at his golden shield, it did look a bit bent out of shape. "All right." Dan also asked for arrows and a recharge for his broad sword. "What do you know about all these cats?"

"_All I can tell you is that while they won't hurt you, they will keep you here if you can't get around them, if you know what I mean, mate. Thanks for shopping, come again."_

"What does that mean?" Dan walked back towards the coils, puzzled again. Dan wandered the maze, his sockets lined in thought. "How can cats get in my way? As he stopped at the area where he found the clown, he saw there was a wall opposite the one he crossed, it had vanished before him. Curious, Dan ventured forth with his hammer at the ready. Two gardeners were at the far end, but Daniel charged at them and smashed them dead before either could retaliate. The open area ahead featured a field of roses cut to resemble an urn. At its end two stars flanked the entrance up ahead, but Dan saw what looked like an shrubbery octopus guarding the way with its leafy tentacles. "Let me guess, you spit fire, too?" In response, the octopus opened fire. Dan charged past the barrage and hacked the m tentacles off, then he sliced the head clean down the middle. "I don't know what Zarok was thinking. "Dan shrugged as he pressed forward. The road came to a dead end where a red chaos rune hovered in front of a mesh gate leading under ground. "I wonder?" Dan grabbed the gate and tried to lift it open, but to no avail. "Blast that Jack..." Looking at the rune in his hand, Dan could only think of what the riddle meant, but this latest acquisition be as the mayor put it, a key to a key.

He ran back the maze entrance, where he had first seen a red rune hand, barring a cage. He looked at the mouse symbol and realized something: "That's it! It all adds up now- the creature, the cats, mice- it's an elephant!" Dan had heard of the creatures once before, back when Zarok was doing horoscopes for King Peregrin, the shriveled sorcerer had many books covering a variety of subjects. One that Dan found particularly interesting was that telling of fabulous creatures in different parts of the world, big and small. Though its real life counter part was gray and wrinkled, the elephant left a strong impression with Daniel. Although that was before Zarok began experimenting on the dead.

Little white mice began to skitter around their little home in wonder. Dan helped himself to the bag of gold behind the cage. "Hey, can you little guys help me?"

One of the mice raised its whiskers at the skeletal knight towering over him. It pattered onto Dan's right foot, stopping to rest on his metal shoes before jumping off.

Dan seemed to have struck a chord, for this mouse began to follow him. But the knight realized something, if he went on ahead, he'd have to avoid the cats, lest they eat the poor little thing.

So Dan watched the cats as he approached the first gate: they circled round the debris as if on patrol. It was only for a few seconds before Dan made his move. It took a little patience as one cat or another moved into his line of sight, but they soon lost interest and turned around. Dan walked past the gate with his little white friend behind him. Now it was the open area of pits and even more cats. Two of them patrolled the path openly, but soon split off away from the road. Dan carefully walked past them, as did the mouse, in no time at all, they were at the foot of the elephant sculpture, as soon as the mouse approached, the elephant reared on its hind legs, smashing the wall behind as it trumpeted in terror.

"_Did you spot my bluff?_ Jack's voice cut the silence. _" pretended that riddle was hard but in truth it was obviously an elephant."_

"Whatever." Dan shrugged. "Your riddles are all talk."

This quip obviously got Jack's attention, for his next choice of words came out in sheer confidence. _This time, however, I almost pity you: the answer to my next vexing enigma has eluded the finest minds of a whole generation. Come to me!"_

Before heading back, Dan knelt down to the little mouse that had helped him solve the riddle. "I don't know how to thank you , little one. If I had some cheese I'd give you some."

The mouse appeared to have understood, for it nuzzled itself against Daniel's bony fingers.

"Well, it's time for me to go." the knight said as he lowered his hand on the ground, watching the mouse as it crawled out of sight. "Watch out for cats, you hear?" With that found little memory behind him, Dan walked back to find a slightly irritated, but still confident Jack, ready to taunt him with his last riddle:

" _I tolerate the Moon and Stars, I can't abide the Sun, Banish me with torch light and you'll see me turn and run."_

Dan looked at the night skies, thinking it would hold an answer for him, sure enough the skies had stars and the moon hanging overhead. "..but what can't abide sun or torch light?" He walked back to where the elephant made a new road. He saw a gardener running away towards a bell, but Dan was able to chop him up just as it rang the bell. Three more gardeners emerged, but Dan, tired of seeing these guys, took his broadsword and its enchantment rend them asunder. The spirits flew out from their corpse and back to the Chalice, Dan had now seen it turn solid and golden. He grabbed the artifact and tucked it away for later. " Now for that riddle..." As he passed the bell, Dan saw a chest marked with the skull-and-crossbones. "I wonder if Kul Katara's in?" But his disappointment, the serpent lord didn't come out. A black crystal hit the ground and its explosion threw Dan into one of the pits. "I'm beginning to dislike those things." the knight grumbled. But since he found a bag of gold in his new surroundings, he decided to take back his words. Following the road ahead, Dan came to an intersection. And heard a familiar hum. Taking the left path, Dan found himself an ecto-spring to recover his strength. A little ways across, Dan saw a dead end with a a fire spitting shrub giant guarding it. Seeing as there was a dead end, Dan thought it best to ignore it for now. The last path had a mesh gate open. He jumped into the hole and found his feet hitting a stone floor. "Hm.. it's pretty dark in here..." Dan looked around. Under his feet he saw a relief of the Moon, surrounded by little waves, looking up he saw three windows. "...Who built this place, anyway?"

As Dan saw the exit, he walked out to a clearing devoid of vegetation. This was some kind of underground house of sorts, but no one was around. The area was completely walled off. Something did catch Dan's attention, though; three stone pedestals surrounded the house, each with a fire burning on top. The knight saw that they were situated on stone paths, so he walked up to it and pushed: it could be moved. The wheels in Dan's skull began to turn as he gazed at the bright fire in front of him for then he had an idea: "That's it!" He pushed the pedestal against the window and walked back into the house. He saw the light from the fire shining on the moon. "...and then there was light to banish the darkness!" Daniel proclaimed as he did the same thing to the other two pedestals, pushing them against the windows. Satisfied, he walked inside the house, and three beams of torch light hit the moon, but now illuminated by the light, the little waves mad it look more like a sun. Stepping into the light, Dan found himself magically transported back to the surface, back to where he found one of the star trees.

"_Blast you!" _Jack's voice grumbled._It took me ages to come up with that Darkness one!"_

Daniel was pleased with himself as he heard the garden master fume.

"_Very well, outrageous as it seems, my vast intellect has been matched by your badly decomposed brain." _The last words were heavy with contempt: _"Return at once and I shall give you your prize."_

"...Was that supposed to be an insult?" Daniel asked , but got no reply. He trekked back to Jack's domain, killing two more gardeners in his way. The knight strode boldly to Jack's stone facade an knocked on his nose. "How now, stone cow?"

Jack's amber eyes, tittered in madness when he saw Dan, somehow he was able to keep his quivering mouth from spewing out nonsense. _"You think you're so clever, don't you?"_

Dan was loving every minute of Jack's irritation. "Jealous, much, Jack?"

"_Here you are Sir Clever Clogs, I grant you free passage through my maze-"_the master of the Green gritted through clenched stone teeth. "F_ind your own way out!" _With that, Jack went back to sleep.

Dan walked proudly through the garden: he had outsmarted one of the greatest minds in Gallowmere, even better, he trumped Zarok's sorcery. "Now where to go... oh yes, that sounds about right." Dan ran back to where the entryway to the underground riddle was, but he turned his attention to the dead end from before: the hedges that blocked the way were now cleared, so Dan dashed underneath the shrub giant before it could spit fire at him. At its end, Dan emerged at a courtyard where he saw a very peculiar sight: Four large chess pieces were muttering around on a giant chess board. There was a yellow rook, a green bishop, a red queen and a blue king. "This is getting too weird for me." Dan scratched his head as his eye turned to the gate. To his dismay, it was locked, but next to it was an open book. "Now what?"

_Solve this last puzzle and you will open up the secret entrance to the asylum- the Town Mayor is imprisoned here, along with an army of madmen._

"That can't be good..." Dan paled at the idea. So he had to solve the chess mystery right away. As he watched the pieces move on their own, he saw four tiles matching the colors of the pieces themselves. He also noticed two energy vials he missed the first time around and used them to fill his ectoplasm reserves. "Hm... chess... chess. How did it go again?" Dan sat himself down to think. It had been a long time ago when he was first inducted as Captain of the Militia when King Peregrin first introduced Daniel to the game of chess: aside from recreation, it was also the basis to develop military strategy and practice of challenging wits. From what Dan remembered, Peregrin beat him more times than a dirty rug, but after a while, he got the hang of it and almost beat the king one time... He would have that last game had he not been disgusted by an earlier sight: He spotted Zarok holding a dead cat that morning, while he tried to ask why he had such a thing, the sorcerer would not answer... that was all Daniel could remember at present.

"That was gross, but.. now I know what to do:" Dan got up and walked onto the chess board. "These pieces must be placed according to the rules." He chopped at the rook, it groaned in pain, but moved one space ahead. Daniel used this recourse to guide the piece onto its yellow square, where it locked into place. Then he did the same to the bishop, who was rather stubborn and needed extra prodding before he stopped at his green spot. Next he moved the Queen, which was an easy task sine in accordance to the rules, the queen could move almost anywhere, so it was only a short time before Dan moved it to its designated square. Lastly was the king. Dan recalled that while it could in a range like the queens, it could only move one space at a time. The king was especially defiant, it wanted to avoid its square, but Dan reigned it in and after a few score slices, forced the king onto its square.

With the last piece in place, the center square crumbled into dust, revealing a residue of ectoplasm. "Yuck!" Daniel groaned as he covered the spot where his nose was on his skull. "That smells nasty!" Despite how he felt about the smell, Daniel jumped down the new entry way... hopefully the asylum had some incense burners in the wards...

Back in Gallows Town, Zarok was growing impatient. ".Grr.. where are those buffoons? They should've had something by now.." It had been a few hours since he gave them their assignment, but no word has come back. "If I catch them goofing off, I'll.-" just as he felt his tirade reaching its peak, the sorcerer saw something at the gates leading towards the asylum. " He saw discarded black metal pieces and several broken guns here and there.. "...Someone's been interfering with my plan, it seems." Zarok mused to himself. "But who? I have the whole town possessed: There's no one left who could defy me... unless?" His thoughts turned back to the Mausoleum- there was no word from the Stain Glass Demon so on that not some threads were coming together into one singular conclusion. "So, Fortesque, You've lucked out against the demon. And it seems you've made it all the here after me." Zarok allowed himself a grin, an idea came to his evil brain. "I _was_thinking of going back to torture the Mayor, bu if I can't find the Shadow Artifact by force, then I trust you will find it instead. And when you do, It will only help me to conquer this pitiful realm!" The sorcerer felt the mirth well up in his thin frame, before it came out as a diabolically evil laugh that echoed 'round the village. Victory would be his one way or another...


	13. Where no one can hear you scream

Disclaimer: I don't own MediEvil, that's the bottom line. I'm just writing this little story for a bit of fun.

Author's notes: School's starting up for me again on Monday, so it might be some time before I'll get to writing more stories. Just to let you folks know. But I still intend to do this sort of thing if I can. Please leave a review on your way out, but for now, let's get to brass tacks, shall we?

**-MediEvil: The Hero that almost wasn't-**

Chapter 13: Where no one can hear you scream...

Daniel Fortesque was relieved that he didn't go splat when he arrived in the Hall of Heroes. The place looked very much the same as it did last time, but the gargoyle was fast asleep. Griff, was writing up something when the sight of the one-eyed armored skeleton approached the table.

"So how did you like Zarok's little garden?"

"I hated it." Dan grumbled. "Especially that Jack-of-the-cornballs, or whatever he calls himself. Always going on with ridiculously simple riddles."

"But you're already out of the garden, aren't you?" the keeper quipped.

"I guess... so, what's new?" Dan asked, looking at the parchment.

"...That's something you don't need to know about. Now go and make your tribute." Griff dipped his quill pen in fresh ink. "I have to get this done."

With only a shrug, Dan walked up the stairs to the upper floor. He looked around at the statues of the heroes thinking of who to see next.. One particular statue caught his eye. The hero he saw was somewhat portly figure, dressed in simple attire that was said to originate in the bordering country called Scotland: a green tunic and a red... dress, as Dan could guess. This man had tawny hair covering his ears, and a round beret covered his head. This man had a fierce look about him, even as he held a battle axe his hands. Dan had read about this wild one in Gallows Town: the highlander known as Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver.

"_Eh Mr.. Fortisskay-" _Bloodmonath barked in a heavy Scottish tone . _"I wanna talk with you..."\_

"Huh.. what...me?" Dan asked, taken aback.

"_If this Zorak is so bad, why you get to go back? Why you of all, people, Fortisskay?"_

"Oh no..." Dan groaned as he ran his hand across his face. He was beginning to hate these dressing downs. Even worse was that Bloodmonath was notorious for his temperament.

"_It should be I, Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver-" _the stone warrior struck his hand to his chest. _"When I lived, always I had a pile of slain strewn around me." _Now his face turned a livid red. _:You, you spent most your time organizing the changing of the guard and playing croquet with the king!"_

"Get on with it!" Fortesque thundered in exasperation.

"_Still, I lend you my ax-" _Bloodmonath raised the weapon for Daniel to get a good look: A simple double bladed ax with no trim or burnishing. _"You swing her, you throw her, she thirsts for slaughter as much as I."_

Dan nodded his head vigorously at the offer. He could swear he saw Bloodmobile smile as he looked at the the ax's blade, almost like a lover

"_Drink deep of demon blood, my proud beauty...!" _Upon going silent, a similar axe clattered at Dan's feet. He picked it up and was amazed that it felt surprisingly light. While he never considered himself a master at weapons, Daniel imagined that this axe in particular was made for use with one hand, freeing the other to implement the use of shield or secondary weapon.

"So, you picked up Bloodmonath's axe, eh?"

Dan was so surprised, he shrieked and turned around, ready to use his new weapon his would be assailant.

"Whoa! Wait, it's only me!" Griff flinched in alarm. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

Dan's teeth grinned in mirth. "You'd have to have a heart before it can be attacked."

"Touche', Daniel." the keeper begrudged. "You might want to be careful with that thing."

"Why?"

"You can put your eye out with that thing if you're not careful-" Griff stopped for a second. "Oh wait, you already _have _an eye put out!" As he snickered at the bad pun, Dan raised the axe and threw it. The keeper ducked the weapon just as quickly. "Gee z, Dan, can't you take a joke?"

The axe flew a good distance before it changed course: right back to where Dan was. "What the-?!" Dan ducked the axe and it spun for a bit... then came back

"That axe is enchanted! RUN!" Griff screamed. Daniel needed no second bidding. Both the hall keeper and the dead knight ran for there lives as this smart axe pursued them like a cheetah chasing antelope. The latter of which spent almost as much time screaming at each other than they did running from the dangerous bladed object behind them:

"Dan, why are you following me!?"

"You know this place better than I do, cloaky!"

"But YOU threw that thing!"

"Then get out of my way!"

"That's what I've been _trying to do:_ Stop following me!"

The farce continued for a few more minutes that passed as if hours before Griff finally shouted "Just grab the blasted thing!"

Dan picked off his right arm and ran down the stairs, the axe veered accordingly. With only a few seconds, he threw his trusty appendage at the enchanted missile and when the impact occurred, the hand 's fingers clasped the axe firmly, and they both dropped as one. The silence that followed was broken only by tired breath from both Daniel and Griff, both were grateful that terrifying and unprecedented incident was over. The knight however, was slightly irked. "Just what was Bloodmonath thinking messing around with something so dangerous?!"

"It was for sake of his conquests." Griff picked up the weapon gingerly. "He told me his story when he was inducted into the Hall."

"And that would be...?" Dan's left socket creased curiously.

"Aside from keeping this place clean," Griff began as he reached under the oak table and produced a large book, bound in leather. "I'm also a historian. I keep track of everyone who's lived in the Hall of Heroes and document their tales and such." He riffled through the pages until he came to where he wanted. "Here we are. From what I recorded, Bloodmonath told me that just before he started conquering in earnest, he asked the druid of his clan to enchant his favorite battle axe, and the result is one I hope _never_ to see in this place again." He glared at Dan contemptuously before calming down "Moving on, this particular enchantment works to the effect that whenever the weapon is thrown, it will return to whoever threw it. This will make this axe a versatile tool of destruction whether your hacking monsters up close or harassing them from distance."

"Wow..." was all Dan could muster.

"Hopefully, this will teach you not to take this quest lightly." Griff scolded as he put his book away. " Remember: these folks didn't have to give you weapons and things,but they are. They're counting on you to kick Zarok's wrinkly butt, as are the people of Gallowmere."

Dan decided to take off for his next stop, leaving the Hall of Heroes behind once again. Fortunately for him, he ended up reappearing at the end of the hedge maze. Looking behind him, was a crude chute, built into a rocky outcropping. If he had to guess, that's where the ecto-sprinkled hole would have led him. Turning his sights forward, he beheld the Gallowmere Asylum. It looked unpleasant from afar, but here it looked scary. Built on top of a moat, the stone walls and towers made the edifice look as if some kind of serpent was opening its jaws wide to swallow up whatever unlucky creature was within range. Top that off with the many bar-enclosed windows, and it looked more like a nightmare personified in stone.

"I can feel sorry for the mayor just looking this place." Dan said to himself as he walked up the steps to the wooden doors. He knocked on them, trying to look as presentable as he could. It was meaningless considering he was already dead, so Dan tried pushing the doors open to no luck. Then pulling them. "Figures it'd be locked. I wonder how the families come to visit?" Dan stood there, puzzling this problem for a bit, when he looked at the lock. If he had a key, he could let himself in but. Then "...mmggh, it's hard to think when your head's rattling." Dan puzzled the conundrum when something came to him. As if someone had lit a lantern over his skull, Dan put a hand to his left socket and began to root around, this way and that when he felt something soft and squishy. He withdrew his hand finding a small worm wriggling around, a long term guest from 100 years ago, but that wasn't part of the problem. Dan looked at the worm and felt his teeth curl in a grin. "Maybe you can help?" Dan moved his hand next to the door's keyhole and watched the worm crawl inside.

Dan stared at the keyhole, waiting for something. It was quiet for a few moments, then he heard something click inside.

"Finally!" Dan exclaimed as he reached to open the door again. Yet before his boney digits could grasp the handles, he felt something give way under his shoes. Looking down, he saw darkness where a cobblestone floor should be. "...Oh, bugger." Was all Dan could could mutter before he fell into the hole, screaming all the way down.

By the time Dan felt his armored back skimming down the pit, he crashed with a heavy thud on something hard. "Ow..." The knight rose uncomfortably from his fall, cricking his spine before assessing where he was. From what he could tell of the stone walls and wooden frameworks all around, he was in the lower floors of the asylum. "Brr... it's cold here... hmm?" Dan could hear the faint sounds of screaming and maniacal laughter. "...Maybe I should leave?.. " But no sooner did Dan turn around, he slipped and plummeted again, but this time the fall was brief. "I hate this place already."

But before Dan could grumble any more, he saw three doorways in the room, and a large metal hatch on the floor. The three cells were sealed off with iron bars, but the middle one opened up, and six zombies began to shamble out.

"Not you guys, again!" Dan whined as he whipped the gold shield and battle ax. The cadaverous foes moaned as they lunged towards the armored skeleton, but having delt with these scum more times than he cared to remember, Dan dodged the shambling masses and hacked at them with the ax. The first managed a moan as the ax bite deep into its chest before falling. The others pursued obliviously. But Dan, encouraged by his quick kill, did the same, slicing the same way, though the sixth one was split down the middle. "Wow, this ax is... oh no.." Dan saw the other two doorways open up, with even more zombies emerging from their darkened frames. Not one to risk a chance, Dan jumped back towards the walls, the zombies began to corner him.

"Now let's try this again." Dan thought as he threw the ax. It whizzed towards two zombies and seemed to explode through them like wet paper. Both zombies collapsed in a spray of ichor and torn flesh. This time though, Dan was keen to grab the weapon as it returned, impressed by it's efficiency. But the moment was shattered as more zombies shambled in. Dan threw the ax as they came ,but it seemed there was no end to them. "You've got to be kidding me!" Dan grew desperate as more came at him, throwing the ax at their ugly hides before the moaning was ceased. Gasping for air, Dan assessed the fallen corpses.. about sixteen zombies were slain, much to his disgust. "I'm glad that's over..."

The metal hatch opened up, leading below. "What's with this place and pits!?" Dan thundered. The only answer was his voice reverberating off the walls and the distant moaning/cackling of the inmates.

Silently cursing whoever built this place, Dan jumped down the shaft.

Upon both feet hitting the stone floor, Dan took quick stop of his new surroundings. The stone and wood walls were more elaborately built. There were even a few decorations here and there, depicting bats and skulls. Built into the walls were a small iron door and three large cells,, but above one of them were a pair of cannons. "...That can't be good.."

The telltale clanking of metal caught Dan's attention, the cell on his left opened up and five zombies shambled in single file.

But as Dan raised his ax, he heard a sound like thunder. A force exploded right next to the knight and threw him towards the wall. "You've got to be kidding me! Those things are shooting?!" As much as it didn't make sense, the cannons were firing: More specifically, at him! The zombies were still on the move, much to the knight's dismay.

"This just got a lot more complicated." Dan shook his skull as he ran with zombies behind him and cannon mouths shifting into range. It wasn't as bad though, Dan threw his axe as he ran, and his would be assailants were decimated as the cannon balls rained on the floor two by two.

Now the cell under the cannons opened up, five more zombies emerged, but Dan did the same thing to them as he did the first group, hit-and-run warfare. The last cell raised its bars with its payload marching in.

"Five more zombies?" Dan asked. "How boring." He made short work of them. But as the last one fell, zombies began to spill from all three cells, a whole dozen altogether. "This could get ugly.."

The zombies roared in anger upon hearing the comment.

"What? I wasn't talking about you" Dan answered defensively.

Spurred on by anger, the zombies rushed him, but Dan knew what to do, bracing his gold shield he charged right through the undead horde, bowling them over left and right. Upon reaching the other side of the room, he turned and hurled the axe into the disorganized mob. Limbs went flying as the weapon returned to the knight, who threw it back as as quickly as he felt his fingers close around its shaft. The sounds of metal slicing flesh, moans fading to nothing reigned until the last zombie was slain.

"Huh?" Dan looked around, it was dead quiet, even the cannons stopped firing. He looked around and saw the iron door creak open. "Now that's what you call room service!" He mused as he pressed onward... and screamed again. "Not another pit...!!!" Dan slid down for a second and touched down on both feet. This room was a bit smaller than the last, but instead of bats-and-skulls, murals of angels covered the walls. "...How unusually quaint." was all Dan could say. He looked around and found two holes on one wall and a metal hatch in the floor, the ceilings were ramped, just like the one he slid down. "This doesn't take a genius." Dan looked to the holes and braced for combat. A cluster of bats flew in and buzzed for Dan's skull immediately, to his dismay.

"AhH! Get out ouf there! You're in my hair!" Dan protested as he swiped at them. A few of the swings missed, but he soon felt the thud of the blade hitting their targets. But before Dan could stop, he heard moaning from above. Zombies were coming down from the floor, eager to join the fray. Dan was dismayed by this unwanted development. "Not again..." Still, he doggedly fought on, despite the bats, twelve zombies dropped in, Dan slew a good few of them, before they employed a new tactic, slamming into the Dan between ax throws, then getting in a bite or two. Even so, Dan threw the moocher off and sliced the other zombies that closed in before finishing of f the one that bowled him over.

Four more zombies poured in, but Dan made them into worm food before they could become trouble. Just then, Dan was tackled from behind, looking up, he saw a hunchback running towards the walls before turning towards him. Then two more came down. "You guys are so annoying!" Dan fumed, letting his ax do the talking for him. They too were quickly dispatched by the ax's blade. But more fell in just as quickly. Now Dan was in trouble, the number of hunchbacks running around amounted to more than a dozen, so he couldn't use the ax quickly enough, so he put it aside and took out the mighty broadsword, each swing cutting through their hides like wheat before the scythe. They were eventually killed. "I'm glad that's over." Dan panted, thankful for his respite.

Almost as if someone heard him from above, a cache of loot fell into the room, yielding a life vial, a two matching pairs of gold bags and chests, all of which Dan scooped up appreciatively. The last thing he took was a new silver shield. Although the gold one from Sturngard was tougher in defense, he kept it anyway, thinking it wouldn't hurt to have a back up shield.

Looking around in case more surprises showed up, Dan looked to where the metal hatch opened up and jumped in.

This new room was highly raised, and round than the others. Four cells flanked the walls, along with a pair of iron doors barred shut. Dan walked towards the middle of the room, a hole was there, sealed off with velvet rope ways, he looked down and saw a mural, depicting a beautiful maiden in the fields. But his admiration was cut short: one of the cells opened up, and inwards scampered a strange sight. A thin inmate, wrapped in a straight jacket was running wildly, his head thrown back, even worse was that his face was a twisted, maniacal grin, laughing an equally twisted insane laugh.

"Oh my god!" Dan was aghast. "You guys have been here far too long!" He readied himself as this poor soul came right at him. Dan swung the broadsword, but missed the crazed inmate. Four more had emerged from their cell and made beelines towards the knight that intruded their prison. It didn't last long, for their crazed behavior left them bereft of intelligence, which made it easy for Dan to cut them off and slice them down. Five more inmates guffawed in, only to to cut apart, Dan looked around and found another cell open, with more inmates coming at him. He ran to the cell and cut them down as they came. "You guys should have stayed in, I really don't like doing this." When the last inmates were slain, Dan hoped that would be it, but to his discouragement, the laughter intensified. Dan had to cover his skull to keep the noise from driving him nuts.

"_You're lucky, you know that!"_ a voice rang out, barely audible amongst the laughter. Dan recognized it at once, a greedy gargoyle, his cell was now open. _"What I wouldn't give right now for a pair of earplugs.."_

"Tell me about it."

"_You need something?"_

Dan decided on recharging the broadsword before heading out again. The spoils of his latest victory yielded a bag of gold and another life vial. The moment he picked it up, the last cell opened, five more inmates laughed as they charged. "I gotta shut you up just for that laughter!" Dan grumbled as he hacked them to bits. "I'm amazed Zarok didn't decide to pick up on your ridiculous horselaughs."

Now, zombies began to slouch out of the cells, but they too met death sliced upon Dan's sword. "Finally." He sighed as the iron doors opened up. "...Uh oh.." Dan muttered as he took stock of this new area: There were cannons mounted on every corner of the room, along with a cell on each side. The real trouble was what was new: a river of boiling lava running in the middle of the room. Both cells opened up and the one that Dan was next to had inmates sprinting out in earnest. "Yikes!" Dan jumped to the other side of the room. But then the cannons shifted towards him and fired. "Whoa!" Dan was now dancing on thin ice: if the cannons didn't blow him up, he melt in the lava. But had a plan, he used his ax to attack the inmates from his half, and he jumped out of the cannonballs' range before they blew up. It took a minute or two to get used to, but Dan mowed them down to nothing, just in time for zombies to come his way. He killed six on his side of the room before turning his attention to the six on the other side. Now things got worse as moaning mingled with maniacal laughter: zombies and inmates spilled out of both cells! Dan ran like mad to avoid the mobs, stopping to leap across the lava towards another mob. "You guys are worse than crazy, you know that?!?" Dan shrieked, but they didn't answer. Out of the corner of his eye, Dan spotted a chest towards the wall, how it got there, no one knew, but to Dan it was an idea. As the mob closed in he charged through, gold shield first before he destroyed it with his ax. "...Perfect!" Dan beamed as he jumped to the other side. A black crystal inside detonated as it hit the stone floor. The payload splattered limbs and debris everywhere. The cacophony of madness had been silenced.

"Ew, how disgusting." Dan grimaced as he wiped the remains of his enemies off his shield. "Sturngard's not going to like this, that's for sure." One of the iron doors opened up, and Dan was in no hurry in getting there.

Expecting another ambush, Dan poked the broadsword in, but found nothing but quiet. This last room was smaller than the others, and there was only a single cell. Inside was not one of the inmates, but a man. A little round in the waist area, and his face was a little pudgy , but he wasn't fat. Dan took a look at him for a second, regarding the monocle on his left eye and the short-trimmed beard on his face. His two piece suit was worn, and the striped top hat he wore needed cleaning. This man noticed the strange skeleton and decided to take a chance. "Oi, can you give me a hand, here?"

"Huh?" Dan asked.

"Yes. Can you help me out of here?"

Dan looked at the cell, the lock wasn't a big deal since it had a green rune hand. Ironically he didn't need to go far: on the other end of the room, he saw the green earth rune on a bench among a few other affects, like a bag of gold and the Chalice of Souls. But he picked up the rune and opened cell, much to the mans relief "Are you the Mayor of Gallows Town by any chance?" Dan asked.

"By 'eck, am I glad to see you!" The man nodded, and began telling his story to the skinless Dan. "Yes, I'm the mayor of the town. That Zarok tried to force me to hand over the Shadow Artifact- he means to release the Shadow Demons from their tomb under the Enchanted Forest. But I said to him, I said 'You can't touch me, you lanky windbag, I'm the Mayor.'"

Dan's face creased in skeptically at the alleged bravado.

"Aye, that told him..." the Mayor nodded, but his tone became crestfallen. "But then he had me locked up in here with all these nutters. Oh, it's been terrible- I haven't managed to get a word of sense out of anyone in weeks!"

"Tell me about it!" Dan moaned in agreement.

"Right, well I'll see myself out, thanks." The Mayor pointed to a large set of doors at the other end of the room, sprinkled with ectoplasm, least of which, an ecto-spring was situated right next to it. "You have a good look around, lad, Zarok's left some stuff lying about that I think you might find useful!"

"Great!" Dan beamed happily. He walked over to the bench and helped himself to the gold and Chalice, but as he turned to leave, the Mayor beckoned him over.

"Wait one minute, sir. I got something for ya, you might like... now where did I..?" he muttered as he dug through the straw that made up his bedding. "Ah, here it is!" he handed Dan a large ruby the size of his skull. "I had this thing for a good while, it might bring you some luck, mate."

Dan rummaged through his armor and produced a ruby just like the Mayor's "Do you know anything about these gems?"

The Mayor was stunned for a moment before he became excited as a school boy. "My word: it's the other Dragon Gem! I've been looking for that 'un for a long time! Where'd you get it?"

"The Pumpkin Witch gave it to me."

"Well then, here's what I know: These gems somehow linked to where the Dragons made their home. They've lived in Gallowmere for a long ago, these dragons, although no one really knows where they're at. If you can find a place you think they might live, these gems will give you a hand."

"... Um, Mr. Mayor?" Dan began. "Perhaps I should see you home, this place isn't exactly save, you know."

"Well, I can't see harm in it." The elected official mused. " But first I think you should use that Chalice of yours and get to the Hall of Heroes, first."

"How do you know about that?" the knight asked surprised.

"I'm into antiquities and legends, so I know a few things."

Just as quickly, Dan poofed out of the lonely cell and found himself back in the entrance hall he was now becoming familiar with. "Hello? Anyone home?"

There was no answer. Dan sighed and trudged up the stairs to the upper level of the halls again. At this point, he had now grown used to seeing the torches burn in their scones and the dead silence was a welcome relief to Griff's condescending remarks. Taking a look around, Dan regarded the heroes' statues he wanted to pay tribute to, but only one was glowing with an ethereal aura. The half-equine statue of Ravenhooves. It wasn't long after Dan set his chalice before the centaur that the noble came to life once again:

"_Oh, Daniel-"_ the prince began in a friendly manner. _"I've got something here I can give you but I've idea what it is..."_

Dan could only guess it was gold, but decided to play along.

"_Do you fancy a little gamble, like?" _

"Yes, please!" Dan answered.

In a flash of light, Raven hooves turned silent again, but before dropping a bundle of arrows.

"Wait a minute, I _have _arrows already!" Dan felt like he was ripped off as he reached for prize, but as he picked up one for examination, the arrowhead burst into flame. "What the-!?" He dropped the arrow in surprise. The arrow burned, but the flame did not consume it at all, it was here that the idea finally hit the hallow-headed knight. "These must be 'option of flaming arrows' he was talking about." Now a thought ran through Dan's head: The longbow itself was a mighty weapon with its standard arrows, but with these little beauties, Dan imagined shooting a zombie in the back, and watching it scream in panic, running around aimlessly until it was burned into a crisp. As mischievous as the idea sounded, Dan banished it from his mind, now he had to see to it that this new set of ammunition was put to good use, without another word, he left the Hall of Heroes, reappearing in the Asylum where the Mayor was waiting.

"Right then, shall we get going, then?"

Daniel led the way while the Mayor walked behind, both of them putting the madness of the Gallowmere Asylum and its residents behind them...


	14. Tomb of Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own MediEvil. Griff's a character of my creation, but oddly enough, he's not in this chapter.

Author's note: Halfway through writing this chapter, my PC went nuts,just before I went on vacation. Yet as I started it up a few days ago, a miracle happened: it came back from the dead, just as I was about to start this chapter from scratch again, but not that that's over, it's time to get back to work. This chapter is my largest to date. Take your time and enjoy it. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. My apologies for taking so long to update this story.

**-MediEvil: The Hero that almost Wasn't-**

Chapter 14: Tomb of Shadows

The Mayor slumped into his chair, happy to be home after his prolonged stay at the asylum. Days of screaming and frenzied laughter were his only company, and more than likely would have stayed that way had it not been for the strange skeleton in armor that came to his rescue. "Oy, this place has fallen apart, somewhat."

Daniel Fortesque leaned against the wall, thankful for a respite of his own. Fighting monsters and journeying had done little good for his toes.

"Oh dear, look at all this." The mayor lamented as he scanned his desk. "All this paperwork to catch up on, it's monstrous, I tell you."

Dan had nothing to say. Surely if he was able to fight demons and come out with a few minor scrapes, scribbling signatures would be nothing to someone like the mayor. "Well, I better be on my way."

"Now, just one second. Sir Knight." The Mayor interrupted. "You saved me from that dreadful place, so allow me to thank you proper." The elected official found a little key on the desk and walked towards the safe. "I was hoping to keep this somewhere safe before that Zarok found me but, ...hm... ah, we are." With a turn and a click, the safe door opened, but the Mayor's face drained of color. "What in-! I've been robbed!!"

"Uh, Mr. Mayor-" Dan began but the latter was now in a panic.

"-oh no, this isn't good at all: It's gone! If that thing falls into the wrong hands, it'll be the end of Gallowmere as we know it!"

Instead of trying to stop the man's gibbering, Dan rummaged through his armor and drew out a lacquered gauntlet. The sight of it was enough to give the Mayor a moment of awkward silence.

"...You had it all along?"

Dan nodded. "Sorry about having to break into your home, but..."

"...No need to worry about it." The Mayor said in a calmed voice. "It's probably for the best. I was planning to hide it somewhere, but now I'm thinking if you guarded the Shadow Artifact, ol' Zarok can't get his greedy, girly fingers on it."

"Well, I'd best be on my way then." Dan sighed as he made for the door.

"Just a second, sir. I never got your name."

"...Daniel Fortesque."

The Mayor couldn't believe it, this dead man who saved him was the legendary hero the history books held so highly of. "Cor... _the_ Fortesque?! You! No..."

"I'm afraid so, sir." the skeleton shrugged.

"This must be the work of the gods themselves...Well, much obliged for saving me, mate." I won't forget it. Oh dear, I better get back to work. Good luck to you on hunting Zarok."

Dan felt a brief smile on his skull before leaving the mayor to take care of whatever business he had to attend. The residential area of Gallowmere was clear, but now that meant one thing. He had to investigate the Shadow Demons' Tomb. So with one metal-shod foot in front of the other, Daniel turned his sights to the horizon, and the Dark Forest that awaited beyond the farmlands...

Just north of the forest, stood the flooded remains of an abandoned fortress. It was at this sight that Zarok made his next stop. Despite being pitiless and hateful, Zarok had fond memories of this place; for it was here, a century ago, that his army ambushed the King's Militia. The battle ended in the destruction of his hordes, but Zarok took consolation in the fact, that he watched from his throne as the arrows fell, killing the man that was once Daniel Fortesque. "Now that bone-headed bungler's after me." He snarled through clenched teeth. "All the better when my revenge is complete."

Time had not been kind to this place, rain had fallen on this battleground ever since that bloody skirmish, turning the trampled landscape into a marsh, only a few broken battlements, bits of land here and there, and a few ragged banners stood as a grim reminder of what happened so long ago.

Upon climbing one of these ruins, Zarok looked far and wide, it reminded him of the time the first time he successfully animated a corpse at the castle. "Ah, those were the good old bad days..." It would be sometime he thought, before Fortesque would track his way back to the Dark Forest, so the evil sorcerer decided to curl up on the ramparts and catch a few winks of sleep...

It had taken a while, but Daniel once again found himself surrounded by the tall conifers and giant oaks that dotted the Dark Forest. It felt more ominous than usual. He took out the shadow artifact and gazed at it, where it had once been a simple accessory, the runes inscribed on it were faintly glowing, pulsing with a cold sort of power. ".. I have a bad feeling about this." the knight murmured to himself as he put the gauntlet away. He walked down the roads, with his battle ax and gold shield at the ready, slicing up the dragon toads that harried him and the mutant plant life that spewed unnatural gases his way. One such mutation guarded a grove holding a chest of gold coins behind iron bars. There was another room just like it, he remembered at the forest entrance, but now wasn't the time for that. He stopped at the witch's coven, just in time to witness the old crone's work:

"..now then... a few rat whiskers.." the Forest witch murmured as she dropped the latter into her latest brew. She then looked at a book in her hands. "Hm... two lizards' tongues, and ... ah, just as I thought." It was as she added to the strange concoction that the witch saw the walking remains of Dan nearby. "Oh, Sir Fortesque, what brings you back into my neck of the woods?"

"I'm just passing by." The knight said as he greeted the witch.

"So, how are those chicken drumsticks working out?" The witch wrung her withered hands.

"They're working out better than I thought." Dan answered, he thoughts turned to the boiling contents of the cauldron. "So, how are things?"

"Things haven't been well, Sir Knight." The witch's jovial tone turned serious. "There has been a dark presence in the forest of recent. I've been working on a brew that can ward off evil spirits, but just now, the aura has gotten stronger. Something terrible is about to happen. I just hope Zarok hasn't decided to go back to the Tomb again."

"Uh, about that place-" Dan began. "I have something you-"

"-If that old fool releases the demons, God help us all!" Now the witch was becoming a bit jittery.

"Please, I might need your help." Dan pleaded as he rummaged through his armor. It was upon seeing the black lacquered gauntlet that the Forest Witch found herself at a loss of words

"... So this is why the forest has been so restless." The witch picked up the item and felt goosebumps run down her spine. "This... is the Shadow Artifact, indeed. I was told stories that it was lost in ages past. I hoped that it would never return to this place."

Dan a little ashamed, this item clearly had some adverse effect on the witch. "I'm sorry, but what can you tell me about it?"

"Only from what the coven records hold. This was the item used to seal the Shadow Demons in their prison. Made it out of the remains of a slain shadow demon, or so my predecessors told We prayed no one would ever find it. It's a foul omen that you brought it here. Sir Daniel, do you mean to do what I think you do?"

"...I would prefer not to, but that tomb might hold a key to stopping Zarok." Dan looked towards the swamp. "I don't like the idea any better than you do, but.."

"Then I have a request." The witch asked level, "Would you show me the Tomb? There are secrets in that place, buried along with the demons. Secrets I might be able to help you with."

Dan gulped at the notion, but he kindly accepted the offer.

"Very well, then. Find the key to the Tomb, and shall await you at the gate..."

Dan left the coven to proceed towards the sealed off gate in forest and, but when he made his way to the entrance, it was locked again, someone had taken the earth rune used to open it. "Now where did that rune go?" Dan mused as he stared at the empty green hand.

"_...The green rune has been returned to where it once was."_

Dan's train of thought skidded upon hearing this from the five-fingered lock. "You mean that... oh, please tell me you're lying!"

" _'Fraid not. You'll just have to bring it back again."_

Dan did not like what it meant. He had to find the lift to the trees above and once again, purloin the earth rune from the nest of the dangerous dragon bird. The knight didn't like the airborne creature one bit, and to his dismay, he could hear its wings beating nearby. "Believe me, I don't like doing this either." Dan said to the night sky, thinking the bird would be there.

No sooner had he stepped into the nest that a pair of familiarly dangerous talons swoop down, trying to grab him.

"YIKES!!" Dan jumped aside as the angry dragon bird squawked angrily. He managed to push two eggs out of the nest before the bird's claws slammed into his side. Dazed, the knight staggered for a second before another screech of attack woke him up. This time, Dan threw his ax at the talons, which forced the dragon bird to glide upwards. This was all Dan needed to rush into the nest, force the last egg over and snagging the earth rune. "Okay, you'll never see me again, now go away!!" It was only at the moment Dan descended on the lift that the dragon bird harassed him no more. "Good lord, the only good dragon bird I'll ever see is one roasted with a garnish of garlic, rosemary, and a few slices of bread.." He trudged into the nearby ecto-spring, healing his wounds and stocking up his life bottles. "...Now for the tomb.."

The Forest Witch wore a solemn expression when she Dan walk her way. "Are you ready, then, Sir Fortesque?"

Dan had no words, he simply walked to the rune hand and deposited the key at moment, the whole forest went silent. He looked around anxiously, not even a dragon toad could be heard.

"..The forest knows what is happening." the witch began through closed eyes. "I sense the trees: their fear grows ever stronger."

Dan could swear the lights dimmed out in the trees. Normally a few streams of moonlight lined the few clearings among the trees, but now it was the trees themselves reached out their leafy canopies and blocked out the moon. "...That can't be good."

"They know what we're about to do, I can hear the spirits crying out not to continue. But let us move onward.."

Crossing the swamp didn't take long, but having to carry a old cronish lady slowed things down a bit., it was when they reached the Tomb's entrance that Dan and the Witch head the gargoyle head giving its telltale warning again.:

"_None shall enter! The Shadow Demons are-"_

"Yes, yes, I know." Dan interrupted. "They're buried here. I get the point."

"_Well, forgive me for trying to give you fair warning!" _the gargoyle huffed before going back to sleep.

"They don't seem to like you much, my lord." the witch remarked.

"Get on with it!"

"...The Shadow Artifact is the key to this tomb. All you need to is touch the door with it."

Dan took out the shadow artifact and looked at the tomb. Now it began to twitch, the runes shone brilliantly in resonance to the tomb. The knight could feel his bones shuddering inside his armor; he did not relish what he was about to do. Gulping nervously, Dan raised the wicked gauntlet to the doors and touched them. The shadow artifact glowed for a second, than burned into nothingness. Dan scrambled back a few steps in alarm. The tomb doors creaked open to reveal a dark shaft inside. "...I must be out of my mind."

"You're not the only one." The witch shuddered. "Forgive us for what we about to do.." she prayed to whichever god in heaven was watching them this night.

As they slid down the shaft and Dan and the Witch found themselves in a cave of some kind. At its end, They entered a circular room. Inside there were three smaller sections, sealed off by iron bars: one on the left held a Chalice of Souls while the other to the right housed a strange black stone carved in the likeness of a scowling demon. A third chamber held a path that probably led back to the surface. But Dan's eye turned to an open book. As he scanned its pages, his alarm increased: this particular message was written for him:

_Sir Dan, you must take the Shadow Demon Talisman!_

_It is an unholy relic, but it may allow you to progress through Shadow Demon territory._

"..Okay, now I'm getting scared.." Dan looked around the room when he saw a set of carvings on the wall. For the most part, the carvings depicted a demon surrounded by four runes depicting the four principle elements of nature: fire, earth, wind, and water. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"The lands north of this forest have been tainted by the demons during the war. For you to proceed on your quest... we have no choice: the Tomb must be opened.."The Witch walked towards the carvings, examining them with her fingers. "..It's a history from my coven's past. I can make out what it means but, it'll take me a minute to translate it, hmm.."

Turing his attention to the center, Dan noticed a great metal vault of some kind. Intricate runes covered the metal shutters that sealed the chamber. On each side of the vault were four stone steps, each stone a different color bearing rune carvings that match the wall. Dan considered his predicament: He had to get the talisman, but did that mean he'd have to do the unthinkable?

"I think I deciphered it:" The witch called out. "This tomb was sealed through use of the elements. These four stones are imbued with their power and were used in sequence to seal the prison. If we can figure out the pattern, we might be able to open it up again, but..." the witch began to tremble before she could finish her sentence.

"What's the matter?" Dan asked as he helped the witch to her feet.

"For the better part of 100 years... Gallowmere has feared what lies within this vault." She gestured to the shutters. "The Coven of this forest were charged with protecting place, and now... I feel like I've betrayed them.." she began to shiver. "Is this even right? That to save this land, we must doom it again?"

Daniel couldn't help feeling sorry for the witch, it must not have been an easy thing for her to watch over the forest, so he can sympathize her plight with his quest, he knelt down to the old with and placed a bony hand on her back. "It's all right. I'm sure if the witches of ages past saw our plight, they would understand why we're doing this."

"..Do you really think so?" She asked through watery eyes.

"These demons are as much a threat to Gallowmere as Zarok is." Dan continued. "All I need to do is just kill them and that's that, right?"

The witch couldn't believe what Dan said: talking about this blight upon Gallowmere like it was another creature to hunt. Truly, she felt at that moment, she was talking to someone much more older and wiser than she ever knew. "Y-yes... I think you're right, Sir Fortesque. Oh, forgive me: going on like this." She wiped her tears with a small cloth.

Dan smiled as the witch recomposed herself. Now he turned towards the four steps with a grim look on his face: "The time for fear is over."

Daring not to say any more, he stepped on the four stones, starting with the red fire stone, next was was brown earth, , upon pressing the green wind stone, Dan feared what the last stone would beget. Drawing a deep breath, he stepped on the blue waters tone.

First came a loud metallic clang. The shutters groaned as they spun for a minute, then as one, all the shutters raised opened its ancient maw, revealing a pit than ran deep into the earth. From this pit, a shaft of unnatural light rumbled from the depths of the vault. The intensity was almost too much to bear, but from what Dan and the Witch could see, they wished they had left the place alone: shapes of phantoms and other monstrous creatures rose from the depths, growling as they flew out of the tomb to the surface above in an unholy torrent. When the light dimmed, the iron bars rose on the other three rooms, but Daniel was trembling as to what had happened: the shadow demons were free, and they had were the ones who turned the key.

"Good God..." was all Dan could manage to say. he quietly walked over to the demon talisman and picked it up, just looking at its ugly likeness revolted him.

"There is no time to feel guilty, Sir Dan." The witch shivered from the fright. "If we're to stop these things from leaving the forest, we must slay them now!" As the witch beckoned towards the exit, Dan looked at the Chalice in the room, it was barely visible, so there was only one thing to do, kill as many of the shadow demons as he could.

As he took the last doorway, Dan picked up an energy vial, before joining the witch. They walked up the path to to a strange archaic rune. Dan looked up and saw the surface, so he figured this was his way out. No sooner than he stepped on it, the rune glowed golden and he was back in the forest, the witch followed suit and they found themselves t in an area of the forest not yet visited.

"_What have you done?" _a nearby gargoyle head shrieked at the pair with haunted eyes. _"Once again the Shadow Demons are wreaking havoc across the land- and it's all thanks to you! The single most destructive and wretched creatures in the history of the world and you've given them an early parole. They will be heading for the ruins of King Peregrin's castle- Gallowmere is doomed!"_

An eerie light gleamed off the moon. The two saw shapes risings rising from the trees' shadows, each of them sprouting wings, and taking flight Dan found himself faced with a spindly creature dark as night. The creature leered at the knight with a pair of eerie yellow eyes, raising its clawed hands to the attack.

"Oh, um... I'm guessing you're one of those shadow demons, right?" Dan asked.

The creature growled.

"Did anyone ever tell you your breath stinks?"

Instead of growling, the creature roared, blasting Dan with a scent most foul.

"Okay, I tried being nice, but one thing I hate is bad breath!!" Dan grabbed his battle ax and

swung. The shadow demon veered away and spun around for another pass.

"Sir Dan!" the witch called out. "Be careful; those things have long reaches!"

The demon hissed as he dove near, fortunately for the dead Dan, he whipped out the broadsword and caught it smartly in the neck. Screeching in pain, the demon crumpled to the ground, and no sooner did Dan hacked at the fiend until red essence flew to the skies. A second demon rose from behind. Dan cursed himself as the demon made to swipe him, but the unwary creature was engulfed by a strange light. When the moment had ended, the demon was the size of a cockroach, but that was before a withered foot squashed it into mushy paste.

"I may be old," the Forest Witch began, "but that doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeves!"

"...okay..." Dan shrugged. Getting used to his bearings, Dan found a gate sprinkled with ectoplasm nearby. He knelt down to take a closer look. "Ugh this stuff stinks... Zarok passed this way not too long ago.."

"And from the looks of things, he's sealed off the gate." The witch pointed to a yellow rune hand mounted on the side. "Looks like he knew you were coming, but forgot to bake a cat!"

"Oh no..." Dan rolled his eye at the pun. "Well, at least the demon's aren't invincible. That's the good news. Bad news is there's a mess of those things running around, now."

"Then let's waste no time." the witch concurred. " Sir Fortesque, could you show me that medallion?"

Dan produced the strange little antique. The witch turned it in her withered fingers, muttering and nodding here and there.

"Me thinks I have an idea. I've seen this shape in the forest."

"So have I, now that I think of it.." Dan tapped his forehead.

"Something tells me we have the same idea in mind. Now come along, dear.." the witch pointed to a gate opposite their position. But as the two approached, a black shape materialized in front, snarling like a guard dog.

"Another shadow demon!"

Dan needed no second bidding; he rammed it with a daring dash and hacked at it from different angles until the creature shrieked a deathhowl. The gates opened up in response, but two more demons rose in place of their fallen comrade

"Not again!"

"Out of the way!" the witch shoved the knight out of th way and threw a drumstick at the demons, they regarded for a second, but that was all they could do before the magic of the enchanted poultry product turned them into roasts. "Well, eat up: these old bones of mine tell me there's going to be a lot worse down the road.

Instead of protesting, the knight wolfed down the chikenized demons as they made their way through the forest.

"Oh good, we're not that far away!" the witch cackled.

"How so?" Dan asked.

"My coven is just down this hill, but so is the welcome committee. I think you'll know how to handle this situation, Sir Knight?"

With broadsword in hand, Dan charged in and slashed three mutant plants, a shadow demon emerged, but and Dan ran it through, then ran off. The monsters were ready to give chase, but they failed to notice the small innocent-looking drumstick on the ground-all of them were turned into roast chickens that Dan had little choice but to wolf down.

"Take it easy now," the witch warned. "You may be dead, but I wouldn't be surprised if you-"

Dan found himself hacking and gasping as a small bone lodged itself into his spine.

"I tried to tell you. Now hold still..." the witch tsked as she dislodged the bone from Dan's neck. "Hm... if my hunch is correct, a few more gates opened up when we unsealed the tomb. I think it would be in your best interest to check them out."

Grumbling mentally, Dan walked towards the entrance, he remembered seeing a greedy gargoyle behind bars around here. No sooner than he approached did the stone salesman came to life.

"_Greetings, stranger. What brings you to this accursed forest?"_

"I need a recharge for this broadsword and a repair job for this shield." Dan placed the effects into the gargoyle's mouth."

"_Please deposit 220 gold coins, please."_

Dan popped off his skull and rummaged through it, finding enough loose change to pay the toll.

"_Hm, now you look like a guy who knows how to use his head!"_ the gargoyle quipped. _"Here you go then."_

As Dan collected his effects, he started to feel more worried than annoyed. This became more evident as the witch cried "Sir Daniel! Over here, I found it!"

Passing the coven, Dan spotted a mutant plant in an alcove and silenced it with his ax, not too far away, he found a chest of gold in a small cot.

The Forest Witch was waiting, with her foot tapping the grass. "Were you always such a window shopper?"

"Watch it!" Dan called out.

"Oh, don't you get snippy with me-!"

Dan lunged at the air just near the witch's head: a shadow demon attempted to ambush her, but a few inches of enchanted steel through its head stopped it cold. A second of the foul brutes ambled out of the trees, but Dan delt it the same fate as the last, hacked into nothingness. "You were saying?" He asked with a smug grin off his teeth.

"'ahem' Let's move on shall we?" The witch gestured to a large stone tablet with a large hallow. " If I've read the messages in the cave correctly, that medallion should be the the key to opening up this place."

Dan inspected the hallow, towards the lower end of the shape was a indented smudge.. "Hm.. I wonder.." Dan produced the medallion and held it to his line of sight: it was the same shape of the hallow. He pressed the medallion to the tablet, on contact, the trinket grew to size, changing color to match the stone, until it resembled a sickly green carving.

"That should do it, I hope." The witch nodded. "I sense something up those steps."

"Well, I can't say I disagree with you." Dan muttered as he walked up the steps.

"But Sir Dan perhaps I should-"

Dan stopped before the gargoyles, remembering what happened last time. With the gold shield in front of him, he inched up one step, then the next, but the sentries were lifeless. No red beams of destruction came out of their eyes. Dan sighed in relief. "It's okay, I think we're good to go." walking past the gargoyles, Dan looked into the cave, a large stone platform was situated over a black pit, with flames shooting out of the depths, a small stepping stone was the only was to cross. He ambled across with not trouble at all. "Aren't you coming?" Dan called out.

" Keep your cuirass on." The witch shrieked. "I'm not as young as I used to be, you know."

Dan saw at the center of the platform something he forgot to notice on his first way in: a yellow star rune. It was as simple thing for him to pick it up and tuck it into his armor. It was here that things started to go wrong. The platform rumbled and began to rise.

"Daniel! Where do you think you're going!?" the witch called out.

"Don't ask me; This thing's moving on its own!"

The flames rose hungrily as the platform came a stop. Dan gulped nervously, he could feel his bones rattling in his armor, and with good reason, from below the depths rose a pair of winged devils. Their skin were as red as hot coals, not like the shadow demons of the forest.

"Well, what have we here?" turned his mad eyes towards the armored knight shaking in his steel suit. "A dead man loaded for bear?"

"Seems that way to me." The second one hovered. "And it looks like he's the one who set us free. Maybe we should thank him for paying us a visit."

"Yes." the first nodded. "He's dead and yet he walks... I know! Let's put him out of his misery!!"

His companion cackling in agreement, Dan felt his teeth chattering: it was time for a fight!

The devils flew to around the ends of the cavern, just above Dan's platform and began spitting out balls of violet acid as they strafed the knight.

"Yipe!!" Dan crouched behind the gold shield as he felt the hot mess impact the magic metal. Though Sturngard's shield was mighty, it wouldn't take long before a few more volleys turned into swiss cheese.

"Can't you guys just let me pass through these woods in peace?" Dan called out to his assailants.

This brought a crazed laughter from the devils. "You don't get it, do you?" the first called out.

"After been cooped up in that wretched tomb for so long, we've been bored out of our minds!" the second hissed. "Killing you would be a great way to start this new life again!"

"...Why do I even bother?" Dan muttered to himself. "You try to be nice and everyone wants to kill you..." Dan readied his longbow and fitted his new flaming arrows to the bowstring.

The devils saw this and began to strafe in flight again. "Oh, look, he's going to fight back!"

"Ooh, this'll be very entertaining indeed!"

Ignoring their taunts, Dan fired off two arrow, but the devils dodged them. "Ha! You couldn't shoot an apple if it was three feet in front of you!"

"Some warrior, can't use even use his own weapon right!"

Dan's skull frowned at the criticism, but thought better not to give into anger. He fitted another fire arrow and began to avoid the devil's spits, it went like this for a bit, when Dan found what he was looking for: one of the devils was ready to spit when he stopped flying around, he quickly let loose the arrow and caught the creature in the ribs.

Screeching in pain, the devil's eyes turned red in anger. "That hurt, you little bag of bones!!"

Dan began to smile. "Well, well, looks like you demon's have spent too much time sitting on your rumps all these years! I could hit you with no eyes if I wanted to!"

Enough was enough. "You'll pay for that!!" the injured devil buzzed around angrily, spitting acid as he swooped. But Dan stood his ground, jumping the spits and targeting the enraged, angry devil, scoring a few more arrows into its chest, now it began to smoke from all the fire arrows.

"What do you think you're doing?" the second devil barked at his injured companion. "You're letting him get in your head- you can't even think straight when you're so worked up!"

"You have a better plan then?" the injured fiend called out.

"Matter of fact, I do!" The second devil looked at the platform Dan stood on and made a sweeping gesture with his hand.

As Dan made ready to fire another arrow, he felt his feet slip. "What the-?" looking to he opposite end, the platform tilted downwards, and his metal shoes weren't made with grips in mind: he began to slide down. "Oh no!!" Dan began to ran, but made little headway. With a grin, the devils tilted the platform back and laughed as Dan nearly ran off the other end. "Now this is fun! Shall we end this little game?"

"Yes, let's put this clumsy cadaver out to pasture!"

"Not before I clip your wings, you won't!" Dan went back to firing his arrows. Situating himself in the center of the platform, Dan picked his shots towards the injured devil. A few more fire arrows in its guts sent the now slain demon down into the pits.

"No! You'll pay for that!" the remaining devil howled in anger. He began focusing energy around himself and releasing an unholy screech.

Dan made ready to shot again but say large fiery shapes falling from above. "You've got to be!-" Dan rolled out of the way before boulders of smoldering rock slammed into where he was standing. Several smaller shadows appeared on the platform, followed by more boulders of the same smoldering kind. "So that's you want play,huh? Fine your flaming rocks against my flaming arrows!"

"I'll make sure your death is a painful one!" The raged-induced devil thundered. He called for more flaming boulders to fall from above. But Dan was not one to sit idly by. He pointed his long bow at the conjuring fiend and fired arrow after arrow, despite the pain, the monster called for more power. "Argh! You will die in this pit, knight! I swear it!!"

"Swear on this!" Dan fired another arrow, it caught the nihilistic demon right between the eyes. The scream it made was long and painfully loud as more boulders rained from above, but as the demon thudded off the platform into the fiery pits, the rain of fire ceased, and the platform rose to the summit of the cave.

"...Glad that's over." Dan sighed. He had to admit; those flaming arrows packed some serious heat of their own. Looking around the summit, he saw an ecto-spring and a fenced path leading to the treetops.. Recharging himself, Dan's thoughts turned to the confrontation: When he fought the Stained Glass Demon, he was scared witless at first, now after slaying those two devils, he felt unusually brave. "Maybe now I'll have a little respect around here." Striding towards the treetops, Dan found another ectospring and filled his life bottles to the brim. Then he had a hard time stuffing three chests worth of gold into his armor. "You'd think there'd be an easier way to carry all this loot around." Taking a few steps forward, he felt the coins jingling in his armor. The last tree at the end was hallowed out in the middle. There were two life bottles as well, but Dan already had his stocks filled, so he left those alone and jumped in.

When Dan's feet touched down, he saw himself in familiar territory. But that was before two shadow demons materialized out of the gloom and charged. "Not you guys again!" Dan brought a mean fistful of broadsword to the demons, despite pressing onwards, the enchanted steel hacked them to pieces.

"Where the devil were you?!" a screechy voice echoed from the trees. Dan peered down the path and found the Forest Witch heading his way in a fervor.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Dan told the old crone as he helped up straighten up

"'Take it easy?!' You just ran off without a word! Leaving an old woman like me to fend for myself amongst these horrors? What kind of man are you!?" The witch howled with the rage a hundred bats, but Dan was unfazed in the least.

"There were two devils in that cave." Just the mention of devils was all it took to snap the witch back to reality.

"Are you sure?

"They're dead now, as are the demons of this place."

"...You're right." The witch said calmly. "I can feel their presence weakening. Oh and something else: something divine calls in this forest."

"That would be the chalice, I think." Dan added.

"Well, Sir Fortesque, I'm surprised." the Witch smiled. "I've seen many things in my years at the coven, but your senseless courage really saved the day."

"Uh... I guess I'll take that as a complement." Dan said, slightly taken back. "Well, I'd better be on my way then."

"Take care on your quest, Sir Fortesque." The witch bowed reverently to the skinless knight. "If you ever need this old hag's service, you know where to find me."

Dan waved in the distance as he went on his way. Despite having to kill three mutant plants and two shadow demons, collecting the Chalice was a piece of cake. A few minutes later, he found himself inserting the star rune into its hand; opening the gates to the northern corners of Gallowmere and the next step in his quest for redemption...


	15. The Lost Crusade

Disclaimer: I don't own MediEvil. Griff's my character, though.

Author's note: I now it's been a long time since I wrote much of anything- school these past two months was murder. To say nothing of my job. I just haven't had the time of day to come up with anything. So for those who are still waiting for my other works, I apologize. I'm putting up this little note telling you all that I'm not dead, and that if I am able to, I'll write when I can. So without further ado, let us go back to old Gallowmere...

**-MediEvil- The Hero that Almost Wasn't-**

**Chapter 15: The Lost Crusade**

Zarok awoke to an unusual sight the old battlefields, whichever lands weren't flooded with water were covered in scores of monstrous creatures straight out of the night. Yet this was what he was waiting for all this time, feeling a wicked grin on his shriveled face. "Aah, my old army, how was the century for you boys?"

The demons rumbled in hostile sneers, ferocious growling and other gnashing displays of fury.

"Hmm, cabin fever. That must be tough." the sorcerer nodded. "Well then, gather to me. All you being here means only one thing: that tin-plated, jawless buffoon Fortesque set you free?"

The demons roared in affirmation

"As I expected." Thumping his trident upon the parapets, he called the hordes to attention. "Take a good look around you all. 100 years ago, the fools of Gallowmere made their last stand here, it was to be our glorious victory, but then those scarecrow-foddered witches sealed you all away, am I right?"

Again the shadow demons hissed behind clenched fangs.

"Well times have changed: This time, there is no great army to stand in our way, no champion to stand against us and no witches to interfere: This time we shall claim this land as our own!" Zarok turned his dark red eyes towards the Silver Mountains in the distance. "Beyond those mountains lies our goal, the old castle of King Peregrin. That doddering old goat bragged how his army finished us off, but on this night, we will prove him wrong: The foundations of the of Gallowmere will come tumbling down! My demonic istruments of destruction...To Castle Peregrin!!!" Thrusting his trident in dramatic fashion was all that was needed to rouse the creatures to their old chaotic nature.

The demons wasted no time in making a crude palanquin out of discarded spear shafts and weapon carts, and it was from this seat that their master would lead the glorious march. As the finishing touches were being made, the ancient necromancer mused over the situation: With the shadow demons and his own formidable magic, Zarok now possessed the keys to completing his revenge, but something was missing. "Wait one second, if you all please." The demons knelt as Zarok walked towards the lake that now ruled the landscape. , Zarok plunged the trident in to the water, letting its archaic energy course through the depths. "You've done so much for me, Fortesque. It's only proper I make you a present of sorts..." Climbing atop the palanquin once more, the wicked sorcerer ordered the assembly to march to the north at full speed. . The War machine of shadow demons had began their unholy rampage to the Capital of Gallowmere....

Griff was lounging at the table when Daniel reappeared at the Hall of Heroes. For once, the shrouded hallkeeper was in a good mood. "Well, well, not dead yet, are you?"

"Too late for that joke, don't you think?" Dan muffled.

"You made quite a mess down there." Griff produced a bag from his sleeves and emptied its contents, gold coins. "Those demons will be eager to wreak havoc, you mark my words."

"... You seem really nonplussed about this whole thing." Dan walked over to the keeper. "So why are you so unconcerned about what I just did in that forest?"

"That would be none of your business." the keeper merely began to count the coins one after another. "Now go on, make your tribute and then like a tree and leaf."

"._..What was that all about_?" thought Dan as he made his way up the stairs, all the statues were inert, save for one: Bloodmonnath SkullCleaver. The skeletal knight walked over the the ax-wielding highlander and placed his latest chalice in tribute, waiting for his latest offer:

"_**Ten thousand curses, Fortisskay, I bet money you be back pushing up daisies by now!"**_ Bloodmonnath thundered at Dan with a face red as a tomato. The ferocity was so great that the knight fell over, startled.

"Hey! Just what kind of-" Dan complained, but at the instant, something clicked. "Hmm? 'bet money?' Now it makes sense..." Somehow, Griff must have suckered SkullCleaver into a wager and the latter got the worst of it.

Having finished his tirade, the Scottish warrior began speaking again in civil, broken English. _"Hey, I have something here for you. You like it very much. You want?_

"Yes, please!" Dan nodded his skull.

One flash of white light later, Dan found himself flanked on three sides with chests loaded with gold. "...Just how did these guys get so rich before they died?" He asked aloud.

"Oh dear, I've been found out." Griff called out.

"What do you mean?"

"When everyone here opted to help you out, I made a few wagers here and there."

"And I'm guessing Bloodmonnath's you're latest victim?"

"Exactly right." Griff nodded. "And it's been a profitable venture, thus far."

"I think not!" A loud voice came from below. Fortesque recognized it to Stanyer Ironhewer. "That shower-curtain wearing tatty lost a good one here and there.

"Hey, this is none of you-

"Why just before you left for the Mausoleum, Fortesque, he and Woden wagered you'd be nothing more than Zarok's toast rack.

The mono-visual knight glared at Griff with a nasty stare.

"Now Dan, don't look at me that way..."

The knight stopped and smiled. "You bet against me, didn't you?"

Griff felt himself stung at the verse."...I ain't saying nothin'."

"Oh he did alright, Stanyer continued. Lost every little coin he had. "But then you killed that demon in the Mausoleum."

The keeper felt himself getting hotter under the collar. "Okay, I admit it. But let's get one thing straight: at the time- I did have to help you out, but that didn't mean I liked it."

"So why the change of heart?" Dan asked.

"You know how boring an eternity is?" Griff asked. "It's just a way to pass the time, and when you started this quest, it seemed like a good idea- given your inglorious failures. But after you left the cemetery... I just got tired of losing money, that's all."

"...Right." Dan said with a slow nod. "Well, I gotta get back to work. So.. I'll see you all later." the knight then left the hall behind him.

In the silence of the hall, Griff found himself alone, stewing in his annoyance. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND TELL HIM THAT!?!" He roared aloud. The crackling of flames were the noises that broke the silence...

Finding himself back in Gallowmere, Daniel took a glance back at the Dark Forest.. it still looked spooky, but at least it was behind him. "Glad I don't live there.." He muttered. "Hmm?" A little speck on the ground caught his attention. As he moved closer to inspect it, his eye darted towards a small speck of ectoplasm. "... Ugh, this stuff stinks... Zarok was here, no doubt about it." Looking towards the road, Dan saw a faint trail of ectoplasm towards the north. "...Why couldn't that old goat use a cinnamon scent for this gunk?"

The trail lead towards what was now a great lake. Daniel could only scratch his head at the idea. "Strange, I don't remember a lake this big in Gallowmere." Still, the trail continued on a plot of land, heading towards the horizon. "Well, too late to back now..." the knight continued on his trek...

Underneath the waters of the ancient wastes dwelt the dead of ages past: knights and demons were as common as the fish and plant life that lived in the depths. The armored remains of one such cadaver rested on the bottom, in a knelt position for the past century. Above these grounds, a strange phenomena was brewing, before moving his armies north, Zarok had enchanted the lake with his foul magic, and now it was at work: archaic green energy crackled around the the corpse.

Daniel did not like what he saw as he came upon the group of islets and pools: weapons, discarded helmets and banners dotted the landscape. The skies above, while still dark as night began to turn a sickening violet: lightning danced among the clouds as a soft rain began to fall. "... I don't like this.." Dan muttered to himself, but he knew inside his bones, he had to press on despite the macabre decor of this land. Taking out his gold shield and ax, Daniel walked towards the gloom, unaware that a a fallen goblin knight had emerged from its pool, looking at the landscape himself before stopping to shake loose the water in his helmet...

In the near distance Daniel saw the ruins of an fortress rising above the lake. "... What is this place?" Aside from the bits of land here and there, only a good portion of towers and ramparts stood over the water. Standing next to a dead tree, Dan saw another gargoyle and thought it best to ask his question.

No sooner did the dead knight approach when the gargoyle's green eyes came to life: _"Cold and dark and reeking of death." _It began in an eerie voice. "_We remembers an ancient battle fought here, between the forces of good and the dark armies of Zarok! Now the marshes are full of the restless dead..."_ then went back to sleep.

Daniel looked at the sight again. "A battle?... Why does that sound so familiar...?" He stood there in the rain and puzzled over this mystery- just then he felt something come over him: He could remember a piece of land that wasn't covered in water: the crimson skies overhead. Someone was running towards

an army of evil but was struck down. "! This must be...." Dan felt his bones chill at the discovery. "Where.... where I.... no, it's not the time for it."

Dan shook free of his thoughts and turned around. He ran towards the other side of the road, picking up a stray bag of gold near a tree. "Now why someone left this here, I'll never know..." Now he turned his attention towards the fortress. A bridge flanked by spears had joined this bit of land to the upper sections of the ruins. At the base of a tower, Daniel found an open book: Despite the downpour, he was able to read its message quite legibly:

_Weapons are useless against the heavy armor of the knights. Don't let them shove you in the swamp- that mud will never come out._

"..That can't be good." Dan frowned, but after fighting monsters and demons, what else was new? Following the ramparts around the tower, Daniel saw what looked to one of these knights in question- a large, round suit of study armor, which the knight wore despite short legs and arms. As Dan moved to exterminate this intruder, something shot out of the marsh- "What the-!?" and attacked. A large orange tendril started lashing out at the skeletal knight above. "Hold still!" Dan cursed as he swung with his ax, it missed for a few times, allowing the tendril to land a few smacks to the skull ,but after this irritation, Dan threw the ax at the tendrils wider length, poking just above the surface. Whatever creature it was attached to whined in pain, but a few more swings severed the the grasping appendage off, leaving it to drift as the familiar souls drifted skyward.

Turing his attention towards the round knight, Dan threw his ax at the monster. It hit with a loud klunk before returning to his hand. "Wow, that's some serious hardware." He had to admit. The monster began to creak his way towards Fortesque, but he had other ideas- he drew out Stanyer's warhammer and cracked his boney digits. "...I better use a little English on his one." Dan figured. He readied the hammer for a swing, as the head hit the ground, the force of the hammer's might pushed the round knight back towards the edge. Dan gave no quarter as he bashed the creature back into the marsh, where it flailed and moaned until the waters dragged his heavy frame to the bottom, once more...

Taking a look at his surroundings, Dan saw something odd nearby. Following the path towards a lonely platform, he saw what looked to be a boat. Standing in it was a strange man, garbed in robes similar to Griff's, albeit a dull golden trim around the hood and sleeves. He held a a long staff in his hand, probably what he used to row. "Greetings stranger," the man said without looking up "I am the Boat Man- it is I ferry lost souls on their final journey to the Land of the Dead."

Dan said nothing to the thought, having been there, once already.

"But hold, have we not met before?" The Boat Man raised his head to look at the one-eyed knight in front of him. "Sir Daniel Fortesque! Not you, too?" Sighing aloud, the specter decided to explain the situation as of late. "... Thanks to Zarok's meddlings, I'm up to my eye sockets in lost souls who've woken up from the eternal sleep- business hasn't been this brisk since before they invented sanitation."

"Tell me about it..." Dan muffled dryly.

The Boat Man perked up a little to the knight's comment. "Look, if you help me gather up a boatload of eight lost souls and bring them here, I'll drop you off at the sunken town of Mellowmede- how's that sound?"

It sounded like a good deal, so Dan accepted. The Boat Man pointed towards the marshes just past the fortress. "Those souls should be drifting around this area, but watch that you don't fall in- swimming's not your spot, I wager."

"Thanks, I guess...?" With that note, Dan walked back to the fortress, circling around the building another tendril reared its headless ugliness and attacked, but Dan had grown wise to it and used Woden's broadsword to slice it to ribbons. A round knight was waiting, it growled as Dan approached. "What's with the growling, anyway- can't you guys talk anymore?" Feeling insulted, the round knight charged forward, but it was a simple thing for Dan to step aside, hack at the creature's armor and force it into the marsh.

"_Oy there, mate. Nice way to take care of business, there." _A familiar voice spoke from the crenelations- Dan walked top a merchant gargoyle who had seen the whole thing.

"It's too late for sucking up, don't you think?" Dan asked.

"_Yes, but you're the only dead'un around here that doesn't moan and stuff." _The sinister ornament shrugged... at least if it had shoulders to do it, anyway. _"Anyhow, what can I get for you?"_

Daniel paid for re-enchanting the broadsword's magic and to repair his gold shield.

"_Take care in that swamp, ya hear?" _the gargoyle turned quiet again.

"..Why does everyone get on my back about that?" Dan tsked as he jumped across to a a bridge leading towards the marshlands. Colorful banners fluttered in the wind, but the beauty was spoiled as two round knights marched towards him, but thanks to the broadswords enchanted might, it was a simple thing to push them into the marshes dark depths. A few feet away there was an ectosrping, but before Dan thought to partake of it, another tendril lashed out. Several chops later saved any more trouble for the one-eyed skeleton. But no sooner had Dan approached the spring, an ax flew in font of his gaze "What?!" Turning right, he saw another armored resident, chucking hand axes at him. "Don't you know you shouldn't play with sharp objects?" Dan introduced the pest to the business end of his broadsword.

"How annoying..hm, a chest?"

Looking towards a dead sycamore, Daniel spied a chest bearing the skull-and-crossbones on it. He walked up to it and opened it up. To his surprise, a yellow and orange something rushed out of the chest. Much to Dan's delight, it was Kul Katara, the serpent lord he first met in the Farming District.

"Sir Fortesque! What is it you would ask of me?" the great spirit asked.

"Business as usual." Dan said. " Can you do anything about these armored pests here?

Kul took one quick look at the round knights pacing around the near area. "It shall be done." With a snarl, he darted towards the knights coiling them as he passed, which made it easy for Dan to smack them into the water. Over at one lone islet, Daniel saw what looked to be a spectral, golden helmet of sorts, he approached it with caution. The helmet filled out, creating a shade of what would be the human soldier it once was in life.

"...Who are you?" the soul asked.

"Um, no one." Dan answered.

"No one, indeed." The soul continued. "You're Captain Fortesque, aren't you?"

The cat was out of the bag, now. "Um...yes?"

At first the soul was happy to see that the demons were gone, but as Fortesque explained what happened, the soul was at a loss of words, "So Zarok's still alive?"

"'Fraid so." Dan moaned.

"...Well, that's easy, isn't it?" the soldier continued. "Just kill the blighter. In any case, me and the boys here are getting tired of roaming this place, I'll go with you, Captain."

Choosing to say no more. Daniel collected the soul and continued his errand. Thanks to Kul Katara, getting rid of the round knights was a little easier, ditto for finding three more souls, but it came time for the serpent to go. "Zarok heads north towards Castle Peregrin, Sir Fortesque. Take care on your journey."

"Thanks for the help!" Dan called out as the great serpent flew out of sight. "..Alright then, back to work." Scouring the area, Dan found a red chaos rune and a chest with two more round knights waiting. "...Wait a minute." Dan's socket creased. He carefully sliced open the chest then ran like mad, his suspicions were confirmed by a an explosion, followed by splashing, screaming and then silence. "Those crystals sure come in handy." the knight grinned to himself. Over where the round knights stood, Dan picked up a bag of coins and added another soul to his collection, but as he did, an ax knight rose out of the muck. "Not you guys, again." Dan groaned as he sliced it to pieces. Just then, one of the blighters crept up on him, but a quick flail of broadsword later, the would-be assailant was once again dead.

Heading toward one of the larger areas of land, Daniel stopped to recount where he was when... "Hey, another soul!" He walked over towards another dead tree where it hovered next to a handy life vial, and on the opposite end was the Chalice of Souls. "..Not enough souls." Dan thought, so he ran back to the ectospring to restock his supply. This time, the dead soldiers were on full alert. Round soldiers were patrolling islets and pathways, guarding a lost soul among other things. It was a nuisance, but Dan picked them off one at a time. His favorite in particular was hitting a rigged chest and setting of an explosive chain reaction of crystals that send two round knights flying to their doom. One, however, was too far away to be affect by the blow, but more importantly, Dan noted, he was guarding a gate. Which was perfect: there was a red rune hand waiting to be filled. "Good, I''ll just kill this guy, walk in and make off with the loot inside. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he charged the guard, taking him by surprise and forcing the unfortunate brute into the swamp. "...What, two chariots? How disappointing..." The chariots were of a simple design, two-wheel carts with long spikes on the wheels and front. In spite of his disappointment, Daniel walked past the gate, spying a piece of land that caught his eye: "Say now: 3 gold chests, 2 vials,and a new life bottle! Perfect....." Dan walked back a good bit and visualized his taking of the loot: "T_he fields not too wet, there's a light wind blowing in the south, and if this guy doesn't get his shoes caught in the mud, he could really go for the gold..._" he started to run _"Here we go....."_ as he approached the edge, he slipped into the mud with a loud splash "_Ugh.... he blew it.." _ Dan narrated sadly as he came back to life near the gate. He tried again and made it "...Too late for the crowds to go wild.. Oh well." Dan scooped up his reward and lept back towards the mainland.

He walked around the chariots and made down the hill, adding one more lost soul to his collection of stuff. But then the ground around the chariots began t shift "What in- oh, don't you guys ever give up?" Dan said exasperatedly: a group of ax knights rose from the ground and began to attack, but for Dan. It was a simple matter of chopping them into little bits before they died again. The skeletal knight went around the chariots and down the hill when something unexpected happen: the two chariots jumped off their spots and began to roll downhill. "...Oh, no..." Dan started, then he ran, with two sets of wheeled death gaining speed., he screamed- but up ahead, there was a wide field, this was his chance! He dashed like mad until he cleared the open wooden gates in front and turned a hard left. Sure enough, the carts rolled harmlessly ahead.. and off the cliff. "Whew!... I don't ever want to do that again."

Dan looked around this new area. It was a small graveyard of sorts: a few wooden cross markers and a platform from where one of the carts flew off to oblivion. Carved into this stone slate was a white dragon of sorts, but more importantly, there was a lost soul it. "And this makes number 7, I think."

Dan picked up the soul, but his relief was short lived- spirits and specters had been watching the intruder, and there weren't going to let him off the hook: The wooden gates slammed shut, and soon a platoon of round knights and ax knights appeared out of nowhere and began to advance on this would-be grave robber.

Enough was enough: "I've had it with you pests!" Dan roared. "You want me, come and get it!!" With his broadsword swinging in all directions, Dan took the battle to his enemies, axes and steel flew like nobody's business as Fortesque whittled down the enemy- first the ax knights, then their bulky contemporaries down the cliff side. It was only after the last one was destroyed when the heavy wooden gates opened up once more. Growing frustrated with this dogged assault, Dan ran back up the hill, only to find more ax knights waiting for him, this time, with ghostly soldiers hovering his way. "Villains!" Dan shrieked. "I've had enough of your ilk. Leave now, or I swear, I'll deliver you vermin a fate worse than death!"

The monsters were unimpressed with the thread, they merely growled in contempt.

"DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!" Daniel thundered as he unleashed hell on his foes. The ax knights were cleaved in half, and the ghosts were easily put down with an ax swing, the creatures learned too late that they would not live to rue the day they harried Sir Daniel Fortesque.

Catching his breath, Daniel cleaned off his weapons in the muck- it was time to end this mess once and for all. "Now for that last soul and Chalice." He ran towards the center of the marshes to to get his bearings .. On the way back, Daniel spotted a soul he missed before was hanging around the fortress, but two ax knights was waiting with a chest nearby. "." Dan sighed after he chopped the latter's head off- killing these creatures left and right was hard word.. Inside the chest, he found a new silver shield. Wearily, he backtracked towards the Chalice and picked it up. He then headed back to the fortress where the Boat Man had been waiting. Without a word, Daniel handed the eight souls over.

"How gracious of you!" The Boat Man said with a smile. "Makes a change to meet a polite young skeleton after dealing with those filthy zombie types! Hop aboard."

Daniel climbed aboard gratefully, and soon, the Boat Man pushed off. As the ferryman began to row, Dan saw the marshes shrink slowly behind them. Aside from his frustrations, he felt something change inside him.. or maybe it was being soaked to the bone. "...Can I ask you a question?"

"..Go ahead." The Boat Man answered.

"Those souls....I know they're the soldiers who fought in the Battle of Gallowmere a hundred years ago."

" ..and what about them?" the cloak ferryman asked.

He did not know what to expect, but the skeleton had to ask:".... Do they hate me?"

"Well, that depends." The Boat Man shrugged. "They died fighting for what they believed to be right. If you think that just because your death was exaggerated, you dishonor their memory, perhaps you should ask King Peregrin."

"The King?" Dan's eye widened. "He's still alive?"

"No. He died a few years after the battle." The Boat Man shook his head. "His spirit's still at the castle, even now. Right now, though, I think you'd be wise to get some rest: You'll need it for Mellowmede."

As the small boat was rowed on its merry way, Daniel Fortesque could only ponder what waited for him, not just at Mellowmede, and the rest of Gallowmere. To save the realm, the knight feared he might uncover truths more fearsome than any monster Zarok had unleashed thus far. All he could do for now was wait until the ship made port in the distant city of Mellowmede...


End file.
